Laws Of Clarity
by 225Starburst
Summary: Her dark past is what drove her into the life in which only a cold and thirsty courtroom mattered. He was driven inside as the devil's advocate by his own paranoia, forced by his family's reputation to see to it that his family passes through hell unscarred. A couple's divorce is what forces their interactions, as they fight for justice and a life improvement (Klayley & Camlijah)
1. She's Everything

**Welcome to a new story, guys! This one is going to be different and quite exciting. An AU Human story about family but most importantly how to balance love and duty. The main pairing is Klayley, however after a lot of debating, I have decided to Camlijah to be the side-pairing, simply because they have a lot in common and fit better together (I like the way I write Cami, compared to the way the writers present her on the show). Also safe to mention that this story is based on the movie "Laws of Attraction"**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley Marshall had studied law for many years and at the age of 26, she could finally call herself a successful attorney, recognized by the state of Louisiana. Hayley meets up with her best friend, Camille O'Connell-Mikaelson at the gym right after the young woman won one of her biggest cases yet, earning her a bigger position in the company and discusses her current life, while Cami shares hers. Meanwhile, Annabelle Marshall, the wealthy mother of Hayley, presents her fashion industry with a surprise top model. Finally, the rich Mikaelson family of New Orleans is surprised to learn of a prestigious member returning to his childhood town of New Orleans.**

* * *

 _"Your honor, I object! My client happens to be a very docile human being! Never in my life has he ever been aggressive towards his wife and he shall never be. If you ask me to put him on the witness stand so he can confess, I am certain that Dr. Phillips will agree to it!"_ Hayley Marshall was known and feared at the age of 26.

Law had always been her domain, ever since she was a small child and she used to watch her father, "the bull" as the citizens of New Orleans would call him, on television. The strength with which he always defended his clients made Hayley adore him more and more. Her mother, Annabelle would always claim that she was too smart for her own good. It wasn't as if she didn't want her daughter clever.

She just didn't want her daughter to follow her father's path, since she didn't think that women could be just as tough in court and could represent their clients with the same type of ferocity as men could. By the age of 6, Hayley Marshall soon found herself in the middle of an ugly divorce between her parents.

It was all over the news that Jack Marshall, the famous lawyer and his wife, the prestigious fashion designer, Annabelle, were divorcing.

Hayley could remember well that she had spent most of her time with her very ill grandparents from her father's side. She was smart enough to understand that her parents didn't want to live with each other anymore and yet she was too young to understand how complicated a divorce between two people truly was.

The process ended after a couple of months since Jack Marshall was clearly representing himself in court, while all the other lawyers Annabelle had contacted to represent her, were too afraid to stand against Jack Marshall, afraid of embarrassing themselves in court. After all, Jack Marshall was a man who had answers for all the questions, but one of his biggest qualities was also kindness and even though he and his wife no longer saw eye to eye, they both loved their daughter, so for the sake of the family, they agreed on joint custody of Hayley, as well as splitting equally their fortune.

Nothing was ever the same for the Marshall family and 5 years later…came the untimely illness and eventually death of Hayley's father. The young 11 year old and her mother mourned Jack Marshall, just as the rest of New Orleans did.

Everyone was certain that Hayley was too young to be left fatherless, especially after having to bear such a dreadful divorce, so her mother started bringing many suitors to her home, all of them from wealthy families, hoping to catch the eye of one of them and get married. And she did. She kept Jack Marshall's last name and continued her business in the fashion industry and eventually Marshall's Epiphany sold for more than Annabelle could hope for.

As the years passed, Annabelle started getting more and more interested in her work that she barely had any more time to spend with Hayley. The young girl shared all her troubles with her grandparents but even they, as sick as they were getting, couldn't offer her much advice about life. So she was left to figure things out on her own.

By the time she turned 18, when her grandparents passed away as well…Hayley was certain of what she wanted. She wanted to practice law, something her mother was extremely against.

Annabelle had always worked hard to send her daughter to fitness classes, help her lose weight through diets, until Hayley could truly be called a "hot chick" by any man who would see her passing by. Annabelle would claim that this was her way in which was able to express her daughter's natural glow but truly, she had other motives.

 _"Mom, I am not going to become your model. I want people to look at me and not take me for a sex object. Whether I am good looking or not, I am getting into law school, for that is the only way I can be respected as a woman in this family and in this city. I want to be strong, just like my father was."_

Hayley would always give her the exact same speech until eventually, Annabelle gave up on trying to get her daughter to start modeling for Marshall's Epiphany. Eventually, Hayley found herself getting a scholarship at Harvard Law School. For some reason, she thought of it to be more as a pity gift, since the people there knew about her father's reputation and the fact that he was now gone.

They offered her a chance out of pity, Hayley thought but she didn't care. She was going to prove how tough she could be as a young woman.

She took the scholarship and moved away from New Orleans, getting in touch with her mom recently only for her to brag about her love life. She had a total of 7 lovers. She married 3 of them and then ended up divorcing them all. Hayley couldn't help but roll her eyes whenever her mother made her comments on the phone when she was supposed to be studying, _"I was always a good mother to you! And now you leave me in the hands of obnoxious and traitorous men! I never deserved this kind of treatment! I honestly can't wait until you do become a lawyer. I want you to represent me in any case I need and take down these bastards!"_

And now, 8 years later, here she was, walking down the court institution steps, as the paparazzi couldn't help but start snapping photographs and asking Dr. Andrew Philips questions about the way the divorce was finalized and the way Hayley Marshall, the daughter of the late Jack Marshall had did it again and had won a very important case, among others.

"How does it feel to know that your wife is not entitled to a cent of your fortune?" one woman asked and placed the microphone in front of him.

Dr. Andrew Philips smiled and let out a loud laugh, grabbing Hayley by the waist and saying, "How do you think I might be feeling when I have the best lawyer in New Orleans by my side? She did a fantastic job and that company she works for should be very proud of her!"

The paparazzi asked him some more questions before their turned their attention to Hayley, who smiled softly, pushed a part of her wavy and glossy hair behind her shoulders and licked her lips dry with red lipstick. Her black suit matched her perfectly as the woman asked, "How does it feel to know that you have the other lawyers of this city at your feet?"

She placed the microphone in front of her and Hayley stated, "I am flattered, really, but you know, I doubt that I really am the best lawyer in this town. I think that every lawyer anticipates differently than others and has different methods of winning their cases. The only thing I can tell you is that I worked hard to be where I am now. I wouldn't call myself the best. I am sure there are lawyers out there who might be able to take me down but even if they are…they're rare." Hayley finished her sentence with a smirk as Dr. Philips and the paparazzi laughed at her sass.

"Good luck in the future, Dr. Philips. It has been an incredible journey and now you may rest easy knowing that you can have your life back again." The reporters told him and he waved at them. "I can tell you that divorce is kind of liberating!"

As soon as the filming ended and the reporters as well as the paparazzi went their separate ways, leaving Hayley and Dr. Philips on their own on the streets. "I have to admit Miss. Marshall that you handled all of that beautifully…I adored every moment of it. The press…the judge…even my wife. The way you speak your mind amazes me. I must say that I would have won far less if I had chosen any other lawyer in this town to represent me."

"I am happy that I could be of service and the generous donation you are offering my company really means a lot." "Oh, it's not like you need it, sweetheart. You thrive in this town, just like your father before you." Hayley stopped smiling and just pursed her lips. "Yeah well, I prefer not to be compared to my late father. He was a great lawyer but I don't want to be seen as the daughter of Jack Marshall. I want to be known as Hayley Marshall."

The doctor scratched his forehead and whispered, "You could make that all go away you know? You should change your last name."

"No, thank you. I like this one." He smirked and said, getting closer to her. "I would gladly offer you my name. Think of how this sounds, Hayley Philips. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Hayley gasped. "Dr. Philips, you just divorced your wife and now you are asking me to marry you?"

"Not right away but how about you come with me for just a little while? Why don't you agree to be lovers? We could make quite some magic together, sweetheart. You are beautiful, smart, sexy…" Hayley started to get annoyed and spat, "Dr. Philips, I agreed to represent you knowing that you would understand what business is. Even if the divorce has been finalized, I refuse to go out with you. Now, if you'll excuse me…" "But why not?"

"The age difference, for starters…I am 26 and you're almost 40." "Ah, come on, I don't think that really matters." "It matters to me. Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to get going. Good luck from this day forwards!" "Not even a quickie?" he asked her and Hayley could only scoff and start walking faster. Plenty of guys have hit on her and clients too, but much younger clients.

Dr. Philips took the cake. This was the reason she wasn't even interested in finding a lover, just one night stands whenever she felt like she would explode with stress.

But it was strictly against her policy to start seeing and sleep with her clients. Even ex-clients. She wanted everything to be kept professional. Looking at her watch, Hayley whispered, "Shit." She was running late, but thankfully, she brought spare clothes for the fitness club she joined the other week.

She wanted to keep fit, knowing that with so many cases which had piled up on her desk, she needed a break now more than ever. Hayley Marshall stepped into the gym with her hair tied into a ponytail and her gym clothes on. Her gorgeous porcelain and flat belly was showing, but she didn't care. Taking a huge gulp from her water bottle, she headed over on the treadmill, where Cami was already waiting for her.

They really missed each other and this Friday, right before the weekend, they could finally take a break from their jobs and actually start focusing more on their lives.

Camille was 28 and one of the best in her domain of couples counseling, just as her best friend was in law. "Hayley! Hey! You were all over the TV!" Cami gasped as she was running, slowing down her pace and pointing at the television in front of her. "Yeah, I could barely get them away from me." "Well, you won that bastard's case and that is all that matters now, right?" Hayley laughed as she got on her own treadmill and started with a slow pace.

"Bastard? What happened to the gorgeous Dr. Philips you always admired?" "I had him and his wife for couples counseling last week, remember? You were the one who made the suggestion to your client." "Oh, yeah! You never did tell me what happened with that." "Well, we haven't seen each other at all this week. You've been stressed out, working hard and I had to deal with all the emotions of people who are on the brick of divorce."

Hayley let out another giggle as she started to pick up the pace and jog on the treadmill. "Well, you are the one who wanted to be a couple therapist, Cami." "Well yeah and I like my job. I swear that I do, but it gets tiring sometimes. I can't say it's the same type of job as yours but still…"

"Any job gets tiring at some point, Cami. We just have to know how to deal with it." "Quite the pair we are. Your job is to get people divorced and my job is to keep them from divorcing. So…as I was telling you about Dr. Philips…he's a pervert." "Why do you say that?" Hayley asked. "I don't know I'm almost convinced that his wife was telling the truth about the many women he slept with behind her back."

"Well…I was going to tell you about this when we would grab some lunch but since you mentioned it, this creep actually hit on me almost as soon as the press disappeared." Cami's mouth parted in shock as she started to slow down on the treadmill, compared to Hayley who was going fast and sweating already. "Are you serious? And what did you say?"

"I turned him down the most polite way I could. He has tons of money and I wouldn't be surprised if he would have sewed my company if I was rude to him in any way. As charming as he can be, this guy is dangerous." "Not to mention like 14 years older than you! That is so disgusting." Cami complained.

"You would be surprised but I have represented quite a few 50 year old millionaires against their wives, who have brought some 20 year olds to court with them." "Mistresses?" "You guessed it! So like I said, it can get much worse, but still. I have a strict no dating the client policy, no matter how charming or dashing he may be." "But he's also much older than you, Hayley, remember that." "Okay…okay. Elijah is older than you, by the way. The hypocrisy shines in you today Cami Mikaelson."

"Elijah is 32. That's only 4 years older than me. That's fine." "Cami, calm down. I rejected Dr. Philips, okay? Not happening." "Okay, but…I'm your best friend and it's natural for me to get worried sometimes." By this time, Hayley had slowed down on the treadmill and started drinking some water before wiping the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Why would you be worried about me?" "Because your love life sucks! No offense!" Hayley smirked and shook her head. "Well, excuse me…not all of us have had the chance to find fine, kind and rich men like you have found Elijah." "Hayley, you know that I didn't marry Elijah for his money or his family popularity in town. We really had so much in common and..."

"No, I know. But why are you going in the past tense?" Hayley asked her, suspiciously all of a sudden.

"I said that in the past tense?" Cami suddenly looked confused and Hayley put her hands on her hips, eying her. "Yeah, you did. What exactly are you hiding from me?" "I'm not hiding anything, Hayley. What would I be hiding?"

"Well…you and Elijah was kind of like love at first sight. I personally don't believe in that. You should be able to know that person inside and out in order to fall in love, but anyway…the two of you got married after 3 months of dating. That's a short time." "Yes, Hayley and now, we have been married for 2 years." "Congratulations from my part! I didn't say anything…" "Yes, you did. What exactly do you want to know about my marriage to Elijah? We're happy. He has been promoted to CEO of Mikaelson Corporations by Mikael and…we're happy."

"Cami, don't be so defensive. I simply asked if something is wrong. The two of you didn't know each other that well before your marriage and as a couple's therapist, you should know better than I do how that can affect relationships." "Hayley, you never had a serious relationship with a man."

"You're right but I also don't like to see my best friend upset. Why don't you trust me with this truth? What's going on with you and Elijah?" Cami looked at her as they both stopped with the treadmill to catch a breath and she whispered, "It's just that he's been a bit distant lately. He has been so caught up with work and so have I…we haven't really had many moments together." "Well, that may be my mom's fault." Hayley replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why would you blame your mom for what happened?" "Because she is the one who asked him to look for a new assistant for her…but she gave him a very long list of qualifications this assistant needed to have. So I guess he spent a lot of time searching." "Really? He didn't tell me that." Hayley pursed her lips and tried to ignore that statement and move on from it. "Should we grab a bite to eat now?" They headed over to the changing room after taking their showers.

Cami broke the ice by asking, "So has Elijah found an assistant for your mom?" "Yeah. It's some girl named Katherine Pierce. She has a twin sister named Elena." "Aha." "Does she complete all your mother's requirements?" "My mom is picky but I think she will do."

"Where do you want to go after lunch? Do you want to watch a movie?" "Actually, my mom called before and told me that she is expecting me at her studio. Apparently she has some news and she wants me to be there to greet Katherine into the fashion family industry or something." "Oh, okay. I'll come with you, then. I have two days off from work and nothing better to do at home." "Where's Elijah?"

"At Mikaelson Corporations. Where do you think?" "Mikael making him work late again?" "I don't think so. The company is doing fine but Elijah likes to stay over and work over hours." "Well, no one can blame him for turning into a workaholic. I'm on that path too." "You never stopped and asked yourself why you're turning into one?" "Why do you think I'm turning into one, Cami?"

"Because you do not have a love life. And that's worrying me." "I have had…men…of course I have had late night escapades before." "Not one night stands! A serious relationship. Find a guy with whom you can just…click…and fall in love." "Cami, you have always been the romantic one, but I am the one more focused than ever on my business and my business is as follows…I get up, I go to work, I eat…I work and then I go home."

"So you never want to meet a guy of your own?" "Why would I want to? All the guys who are interested in me are actually not looking at me in the eyes but at my ass. You're lucky you found someone like Elijah. But I don't think I will have that much luck. All the guys I meet are jerks and perverts or already married. So…" Hayley sighed and ran her hand through her hair. The sun was glowing on them as they walked down Bourbon Street. "I know you're still affected by what Jared did to you…" Cami started saying but Hayley snapped, "I'm not. Rest easy at night knowing that I have forgotten all about that guy."

"You haven't been the same since he dumped you for that blonde twit." "Forgiven and forgotten. Can we just move on from the subject of my love life, please? You don't like to talk about yours right now, either." Cami nodded. "Okay. Lighter subjects…did you see that Caroline Forbes is moving in New Orleans?"

"Caroline Forbes? Who is that?" Hayley asked, frowning. "Oh my God, you really have been under a lot of pressure and stress with work, haven't you? Caroline Forbes is the daughter of one of the biggest millionaires of Mystic Falls, Bill Forbes." "Okay. So what's so interesting about her?"

"She's tops in modeling and everyone in the fashion industry is interested in having her model their clothes! It's a riot on television! You should have watched!" Cami explained and laughed. "Yeah…maybe I should have…but like I said, my job is more important." "You're 26 and you only ever had one boyfriend in college and a few one night stands. You have to get out more and meet new people. You never know…you might find that guy who will sweep you off your feet." "In New Orleans? Not a chance."

They continued walking, somehow slowly, neither one of them interested in hearing the complains of Annabelle Marshall. "So…Mikael and Esther Mikaelson are having a small family get together tonight. I have to go too since I'm Elijah's wife." "Interesting? Something going on?" "Rebekah and Freya are coming back from Paris."

"The Mikaelsons have many children. I don't know how they manage to put up with all six." "Yeah…they are numerous. Finn and his wife, Sage are going to drop by and Kol…being Kol." "The last time I saw Kol, he hit on me." "Oh yeah, I remember that!" Cami laughed along with her. "I am sure that nothing's changed about that guy. Oh…and there is also Niklaus, but I don't think he's coming. He and Mikael are not very close."

"Niklaus? Who is he? I never heard of him." "Third oldest in the family. He's 28. He likes to be called Klaus. He's actually a great lawyer himself, from Mystic Falls. Think of him as more of an older version of Kol, but with much better tastes and class. Ironically, he's dating Caroline Forbes, the model I told you about." Hayley smirked and whispered, "Just as I told you. The only thing guys who originate from this place, are into are boobs and a nice ass, with a bit of sass. Elijah is the only exception."

"Yeah but if he's a lawyer, you might have something in common with him if you meet him." "I am not in the mood for more competition so let's just hope that he stays in Mystic Falls." "Yeah, let's hope for the best. The last thing I want is for you to feel anymore challenged than you already are."

Finally, they entered Marshall's Epiphany, where Annabelle's voice could have been loudly heard. Hayley rolled her eyes as she straightened and walked towards the elevator in her high heels.

"Good day, Miss. Marshall!" Tommy, her mother's bodyguard greeted her. "Hey, Tommy. How's it going today? Is my mom freaking out as usual?" "Yes, ma'am. I think you can hear that loud and clear." He joked. Sure enough, Annabelle was yelling at two of her best models that they were not capable of representing her bikinis in the photographs.

"You know what? Take a break! Everyone!" she snapped, including at the photographer. Annabelle started fanning herself and then gasped when she saw her daughter at the door. "Remember. Not a word about my love life in front of my mother." Hayley whispered to Cami, just as Annabelle stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, my sweetheart! How are you, honey? Have you been gaining weight or is it just my eyesight playing with me?" she asked but there was still a smug on her face, showing that she was not kidding around. "You're really adorable sometimes, Mom." Hayley commented and cocked her head to one side with a smirk. "Well I have to be…my reputation is on the line. What about your…reputation?"

"Everyone has seen me on television today. I won Dr. Philip's case." Hayley explained with a proud smile on her face. "Ah, yes…I have seen the way that man was looking at you. I don't know why you put up with it." "He was not looking at me in any kind of way. You are hallucinating. Dr. Philips is a very respected doctor in this town and I helped him rid himself of his bloodsucking wife. And at the same time, I earned myself and the company millions so I've had a pretty good day. Can't say the same about you, right Mom?"

Cami's eyes were widening at the way Hayley was talking to her mother at that moment and everyone remained silent as Annabelle and Hayley were eying each other with challenging glares. "Well…can't argue with you, darling. You have always been your father's daughter. I don't think you have even an ounce of my spirit in you. Can someone please just get me an ice tea?!" "Right here, Annabelle!" A young woman with curly brunette hair stepped over with the drink and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Katherine. Ah yes, Cami, I wanted to thank your husband for choosing my personal assistant. Katherine here is an angel." The young woman blushed and giggled. "It's too much, Anna."

Hayley raised her eyebrow. Anna? No one ever dared to call her mom that. She didn't think of it to be respectable, but it seems like she didn't mind having Katherine around, acting almost as if she were a part of her family. Katherine smirked and held out her hand to Cami. "I believe you are the famous woman Elijah is obsessed with. My name is Katherine." Cami stared at her for a moment, shook her hand and said in a rather unusual tone, "He is not obsessed with me. I happen to be his wife." Cami stated.

"Oh, I know. You're a therapist, right?" "A couple's counselor actually." "What's the difference?" Katherine cocked her head to the side. Cami sighed and turned to Hayley. "Didn't you say that we have to…go?" Hayley nodded at once and said, "Oh yeah…you told me that you need to find a dress for your meeting with the Mikaelson family tonight. Sorry, Mom, but we have to go now."

"Well then I'll just see you tonight, darling." Annabelle commented but Hayley looked confused. "What?" "Well, I was invited because I am close friends with Esther. And you know you are always welcome, sweetie. Aren't you coming?" "Actually…I'm busy tonight. I have to write a report. Maybe another time. Let's go, Cami."

They moved to the elevator when Annabelle called out for them saying, "Wait! I forgot to tell the two of you the best news yet. This is going to be a big break for Marshall's Epiphany, girls. I am getting myself a new model. She is darling, glowing with ambition and beauty. Not to mention young, only 21." She was growing with anticipation, rubbing her hands together.

"Really? Good for you, Mom. Who is it?" "Caroline Forbes! Her father is a millionaire and he is paying me a humongous amount of money to have his daughter model for me. By the end of this week, with Caroline's image…Marshall's Epiphany shall be the biggest business in this town. I will be a goddess!" Annabelle started fanning herself again as Hayley and Cami eyed each other.

"Okay…have fun tonight, Mom. I might call you later." Hayley and Cami stepped outside and out of the building before Annabelle could stop them. "Thanks for saving me from that. Why did Elijah choose someone like her? It's not like him."

"I know she may look like a bitch but maybe her aptitudes are what Mother required. Do you want to go someplace else?" Hayley asked her. "I don't know. It's getting late and I need to get ready for tonight, but I'll call you later to inform you how it's all going at the Mikaelson party. Are you sure you don't want to come with me and maybe spare me the drama there?"

"I'm sure Elijah will have it covered. I have had a long day myself so I think I am just going to pay a special visit to my bed earlier than usual." "I thought you said that you had a report to write." "Actually, that was just a little white lie I had to tell Mom so I wouldn't be forced to go tonight."

"Ah, so let me guess. The reason you don't want to come tonight is because of your Mom, right?" "She has embarrassed me enough in front of the Mikaelsons. I won't have it anymore. So, you and Elijah have fun and I will just sit indoors and eat some snacks." "Eat snacks? Are you trying to draw your mother's attention by gaining weight?"

"I am not gaining weight. Look at me. I've been on her special diet all my childhood. I am just right. I am slim…even if I am not model slim like she always wanted me to be. I have a hard time believing those girls know what eating is. All they do is drink water."

"Okay, you have a point. But what do you think about Caroline Forbes modeling for your mother?" "Well, Cami, if my mother thinks that she is going to get more attention just because Caroline Forbes is going to model for her, she couldn't be more wrong." "Relax. I think you know just as well as I do that it's going to bring her a lot of good publicity. Her father is a good business man, even if his daughter is a scorpion through personality."

"It's fine. I just don't want Mother to get in over her head." "You know she always does. But she and Esther have a lot more in common than you might think. So…I guess I better get ready. Bye, Hayley. I'll call you, okay?" Saying their goodbyes, Hayley headed back to her suite in one of the most expensive building in New Orleans. She threw her keys on the table and immediately stripped, heading into the shower. The hot running water washed her and comforted her.

It wasn't just that she was feeling tired after such a long day. She was feeling dirty as well. Never had she imagined that she would get hit on by Andrew Philips after all she did for him.

But it wasn't as if she wants already used to this. She was famous and everyone in New Orleans knew about her father. They used to worship Jack Marshall just like they now worship Mikael Mikaelson and his family. Hayley knew she wanted to prove herself to be a fantastic lawyer, but because she was a young woman, she couldn't be taken seriously no matter how many cases she won. She often had many people, even her boss, telling her to try and find some stability…some love…and stop being so caught up in her work. But she couldn't.

She was very closet o achieving what she had always dreamed of achieving. Sighing, she turned down the water and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her and she headed into the living room, turning on the television. Sure enough, all over the news was the fact that Caroline Forbes was coming to New Orleans to model for Marshall's Epiphany.

Rolling her eyes, Hayley sat up on her couch and munched on a few chips. _"Caroline, how do you feel about joining Marshall's Epiphany? Is this an accomplished goal for you? How does your father feel about this?"_

The questions were buzzing from the press, as Caroline was caught walking on the streets of Mystic Falls with shopping bags and two bodyguards. She took off her sunglasses and smiled at the camera, saying, _"Of course I am excited. Daddy paid a lot for me to see me in the spotlight and I can assure you that I won't disappoint him and I won't disappoint Mrs. Marshall either."_

Hayley sighed as her eyes started drooping. _"Are you going to be moving to New Orleans anytime soon?"_ One woman asked and Caroline smiled widely. _"Sooner than you might think."_ Hayley finally closed the television and went to change into her nightdress and head to bed.

…

Camille was standing in front of the mansion, waiting for Elijah to park his car. She was wearing a green dress, with her hair pulled up in a bun and she had a small handbag in her hands. Elijah joined her in a few seconds and took her hand in his. "Are you alright, my darling? You have not spoken a word since we left home."

"Oh, I just…I went to the gym with Hayley today and then we stopped by at her mother's studio. And I learned that the reason why you have been working so late is because you were looking for an assistant for Annabelle. So my question is, why didn't you just tell me?"

Elijah's mouth parted for a moment and he said, "I didn't believe that it would be of any importance to you. After all, you have your own business and Mikaelson Corporations doesn't seem to interest you one bit." Cami smiled and nodded, eventually, looking down. "I do hope that I haven't upset you or anything." "No, of course not. It's just that…" "Just what, Camille?" Elijah almost snapped at her, seeming frustrated. Cami thought about Katherine, her sly smirk and her handshake and then shook her head. "Nothing. It's cold. Let's just go inside."

The butler took care of their jackets almost immediately and led them into the family room where Mikael was already served with drinks of all sorts. Finn and Sage were standing there, looking very happy together. They joined in conversation and soon enough, Rebekah and Freya's plane landed and they headed straight to the Mikaelson family mansion.

Cami greeted them happily and held their hands. They brought clothes for her from expensive designers as well as souvenirs. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" Cami exclaimed and hugged and kissed them all. But for that one moment, she did wish that Hayley was here with her as well.

Kol arrived later than usual, with a smirk playing on his face as he made fun of his sisters and claimed to have taken responsibility for his actions and wanting to help his father in the business.

Mikael of course was very proud to hear that. He congratulated his son and even made a special toast in front of his family. "As you all may have learned from the news, Caroline Forbes and my son shall be joining us in New Orleans quite soon!" Rebekah gasped and smiled, after which she clapped her hands together.

Being the youngest in the family, she was the most childish but she was the sibling who loved the most. "Niklaus? He is returning?" Elijah, who was sitting next to Cami, asked. "Yes! Since he and Caroline are in a stable relationship, I have decided to make him a proposition and make him return to his hometown to be the lawyer of the company."

"Father, that is a great offer you have made him! I do remember how upset you were when he rejected your proposition that he takes over the company." Finn stated. "Yes, I was disappointed, but as you very well know Niklaus happens to be the best lawyer in Mystic Falls. He is known for his reputation and greatly respected there. However, I shall like for him to be respected here as well. He and Caroline shall be arriving tomorrow."

Kol clapped his hands together and smirked, "Awesome, indeed. It's a pity that Hayley isn't here, though. As a lawyer herself, I think we would sense some real tension in this house between the two. Imagine them standing outside a bathroom door, trying to persuade one another of who should be the one entering it."

He was the only one laughing at his own joke. Annabelle Marshall rolled her eyes and waved her hand. "I doubt that, young Kol. My Hayley doesn't have that necessary skill to defeat a man as brilliant as your brother. But my dear Esther, I would like to thank you for persuading your daughter-in-law to come here and pose as a model for my work." Esther laughed.

"There is no need to thank me. I want her and Niklaus to be back. And she is not my daughter-in-law…yet." "Do you think your son will pop the question anytime soon? He is 28. A marriageable age." "Caroline is a beauty. He wouldn't have found a more suitable woman anywhere. I am certain he will ask her. We just need to give it some time and the news of a wedding between a Mikaelson and a Forbes shall be flowing in the streets of New Orleans."

As Annabelle and Esther were laughing with themselves, Cami had managed to sneak into the kitchen and make a phone call. "Come on, Hayley. Pick up." When she didn't answer, Cami realized that she must have really fallen asleep. "Camille, what are you doing here?" Elijah asked, as Cami turned around, looking at him in shock.

"I could ask you the same question. Why aren't you with your family?" "If there is something bothering you, I would prefer that you share it with me. Not necessarily with Hayley." "There is nothing wrong. Now, let's get back to the party. And stop making such a scene out of this whole thing."

* * *

 **A/N: I think I like writing this story. It's different from others. Camlijah is off to a rough start and more will be explored in the next chapter. What do you think is Cami's problem aside from Elijah's work? And you caught a glimpse of Hayley's childhood as well as her current life and her relationship with her mother.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	2. The Mystery Drinks

**Previously, on Laws Of Clarity, Hayley's background story was revealed as well as her admiration for her deceased father, Jack Marshall (who was the best attorney New Orleans ever had) and her rather cold relationship with her mother, Annabelle, who doesn't believe in her daughter's job and runs her business in fashion. Camille Mikaelson, Hayley's best friend also seemed to be dealing with problems with her husband, Elijah after a marriage of only 2 years. At a Mikaelson family party, it was revealed the arrival of Klaus Mikaelson, the third eldest child of Mikael, the best lawyer from Mystic Falls, and his lover, Caroline Forbes, the model daughter of a millionaire.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus Mikaelson returns to New Orleans, after having been gone for many years and visits his mother, father and Elijah at the family company. Meanwhile, Annabelle requires Hayley's presence at Caroline Forbes' first photo shoot at the studio. Elena steps in to fill in for her sister. While Cami catches the strange behavior of Elijah with someone, Hayley deals with an admirer. After a night of fun between two best friends, alcohol involved, Hayley receives the help of a mysterious stranger as Elijah and Camille discuss their issues at home.**

* * *

The jazz had always been his most favorite thing about New Orleans. He has now gotten off the private jet and into the limousine waiting for him. "I am so excited!" Caroline squealed next to him as the baggage was taken from her and put in the back. "Love, calm down. Do not get so excited. New Orleans is not a glamorous city." Caroline scoffed.

"What are you talking about, Klaus? It's the sexiest city in the world. It's romantic…and I know that you are going to take me to one of those cute little bars so I can have a drink like the rest of the regular people." Klaus chuckled as he got in the limousine with her and checked his phone. "Regular people? Whatever do you mean by that?" "Well…we are highly ranked as social status. Most people in this city aren't." "But that doesn't make them poor, love. What point are you trying to make?"

"No point but you know that I do like to keep the difference between social status…it's just my daddy's way." Klaus chose not to comment any further on the subject as he checked his phone one more time to see love messages from both his darling sisters, Freya and Rebekah.

Klaus smirked and responded to them, telling them that he would be home soon. "Klaus, baby, who are you texting so much?" Caroline asked as she leaned her head back on the seat. "Just my sisters, love. They're expecting me and they're quite delighted that I am back." "We're both happy and that's a very good thing."

The blonde commented and Klaus couldn't agree with her more. He was pleased and he was happy with himself and with what he had accomplished. The drive was long, but it wasn't tiring. He looked outside his window with a sigh. Nothing had changed. Sure enough, he rolled down the window so he could hear the music playing. He had missed this place, as it reminded him of his childhood, but he was a grown man now, with important business of his own.

He no longer had the pleasure of enjoying this city, as he used to. He snapped out of his thoughts when Caroline's head ended up resting on his shoulder and she was looking at him with a sly smile. "So what has your daddy been pressing you about on the phone?" "He told me that he has a job offer for me here." "A job offer? You're the most successful lawyer Mystic Falls ever had? What can your father offer you that is better than that?"

"I tend to believe that he simply wants to make amends. We haven't seen eye to eye for many years, because I chose to attend Law School. He wished for me to do as Elijah had done, stay and learn how to take care of the company. Elijah may be into my father's business but that has never been my domain and it has never been my place. However, now Father wishes for me to be the company's attorney." Caroline frowned and whispered, "Why do you have to work for him?"

"I'm working for my family, Caroline. That is partially why I'm here. I wish to make amends with my father, visit my brothers, kiss my sisters and make my mother happy with my presence." "Yes, but you are a very good lawyer. I doubt there is anyone in this town half as convincing and as sharp as you are. I'm just saying that my daddy and the company you worked for surely paid you better than what your father will."

"Love, I have more money than I know what to do with and…I have never lost a case since I started my business. I couldn't care less how much money my father offers me for my staying at his company."

Caroline giggled and snuggled into him. "Well, you're rich and famous because you're the best." Soon, the limousine had stopped right outside the Mikaelson mansion and sure enough, the paparazzi was already there, trying to snap photographs. "Ah and here come the fans!" Caroline looked excited as she got out of the car and posed for them to take photographs. Klaus, on the other hand, stayed inside and started checking for messages on his phone again.

The driver turned to him, confused. "Are you not getting out, Sir?" "As a matter fact, I believe I prefer to wait until these people leave. I do not particularly enjoy having my picture taken for gossip magazines, if you may." "I could call security to send them away." "That would be excellent. Thank you."

As soon as the paparazzi disappeared, Klaus got out of the limousine and Caroline grabbed a hold of his arm as the two of them headed up the stairs of the mansion and they rang the doorbell. After being identified, the butler led them inside, towards the family room, where Esther, Rebekah and Freya were having tea.

"NIK!" Rebekah exclaimed loud enough for everyone in the city to hear. Klaus chuckled as the 20 year old Rebekah jumped into his arms and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "Rebekah, love. You are not getting any younger. And I believe that I am no longer able to carry you as I used to." She hit him playfully on the shoulder and hugged him again. "Just shut up, brother. It's been so long!" "One year, Rebekah. One year."

"That's a long time for me. I missed you so much. How long are you staying here?" she asked as soon as she stepped back. "Oh, Rebekah! Where are your manners, sweetheart? Do you not see the beautiful lady your brother has brought home?" Esther asked as she and Freya stepped over. Caroline smirked towards Rebekah, but the blonde Mikaelson did not smile. She never wished to admit it but she never liked Caroline, mostly because they had been rivals when they attended the same institution in high school.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Esther!" Caroline giggled and pulled the woman in for a hug. "Freya!" Klaus exclaimed, surprised to see her after 3 years. "It's been a very and very long time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit." The two hugged and Klaus groaned.

"One thing that can make up for it is if you can tell me that you are no longer involved with Lucien Castle." He murmured as they pulled back from their kiss. Freya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I am still with him and that's not changing anytime soon. You've never liked Lucien, Nik. What's your problem?" "He's a moron and he gambles. As my elder sister, I believe you deserve better than him." "Well for your information, he has stopped gambling after therapy and he is doing much better now. I love him and you should be happy for me especially since he is going to be here soon too. So you better behave."

"I'd have a greater chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw." Klaus then turned to Rebekah and asked, "What about you, sister? Care to share your love life? Have you and Marcel taken the next step in your relationship or are you still nervous?" "It's none of your business!" Rebekah hissed.

"I think you are both mature at this point. Do I really have to separate the two of you?" Esther asked and Klaus chuckled. "I have missed your dismissive attitude towards me even more, Mother. Thank you for having me here." They hugged and Esther whispered, "Niklaus, I have never been dismissive towards you. And neither has your father, before you bring him up. He wants to make amends." "Very well…where is he. Maybe we can have a father-son chat before lunch."

Klaus smirked as he felt like he knew what his mother's answer was going to be. "He is…he is at work right now, but he told me to tell you that he wants to have a good and normal conversation with you when he returns." "I am on a tight schedule for the moment, Mother. I think I am going to make a stop at Mikaelson Corporations and have the chat with my father there. After all, I have to meet Elijah as well, don't I? I heard he was promoted to CEO of the company."

"Yes. Your father thought that he was perfect for the job."

"Of course. The noble stag…the knight…" "Niklaus." Esther warned him but Klaus just chuckled and crossed his hands over his chest, inspecting the mansion. "I must admit that this place looks incredibly well. It hasn't changed one bit and I feel more at home than ever." "Well then unpack and then maybe you can go and see your father if it can't wait." Esther told him. "Oh shit!" Caroline exclaimed as she looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry. I have to get going. Miss. Marshall is expecting me. I have to have my first photo shoot in 30 minutes. I can't be late for this. Bye, baby." Caroline gave Klaus a quick peck on the lips before going upstairs to her room in order to change. Rebekah had gone to her room, while Freya decided to call Lucien from the dining room where no one could hear her.

"Anything you would care to add, Mother?" Klaus asked when he noticed that she was staring at him intensely. "I think Caroline is a very nice girl…and from a wealthy family too." "Let us not go there again, Mother." "She is perfect for you. When are you going to pop the question?"

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before saying, "I need you to understand that I am not prepared to take that step with her, Mother." "Nonsense. Niklaus, you are at a marriageable age. What are you waiting for?" "Mother, I believe I have stated my intentions quite clear for you. I am not going to ask Caroline to marry me anytime soon. Better accept that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I am heading over to Father's office and learn of his proposition for me. Would you care to join me and lighten the mood?"

"Well, I have some errands to run." "Perfect. Then I shall not stand in your way." Esther groaned as Klaus left the house. Running a hand through his hair, Klaus mumbled to himself of what his next move would be. He was already tired from the flight. Now, all that was left was to face his father and his brothers.

…

She was still sleeping when her mother called. Hayley groaned in bed and grabbed her phone, without opening her eyes. She just knew that that it was her. "What do you want, Mom?" _"Well, what is this? Don't tell me that you're still sleeping! At this time of day. It's 12 o'clock, Hayley!"_ "I had a long day yesterday and I am still trying to catch my breath now. Can you please make it quick? I have to run to the office later." _"What for? I thought the case was closed."_ "Well, it is but there many others just waiting for me to arrive and analyze. So like I said before, make it quick please."

 _"I need you to come to the studio."_ "Now? Why?" _"Because Caroline is having her first photo shoot and I want everything to be perfect. Do you understand? Perfect!"_ "Mom, why do you bother so much? If you know that Caroline Forbes is actually the daughter of that millionaire, of course she is going to get results."

 _"But this is my big opening and thankfully it's on a day when I know my daughter doesn't have anything to do and is just looking for an excuse not to spend time with me. This is my big moment. Please come!"_ Hayley wanted to tell her off…but whenever she had her mother pleading…she just couldn't say no. "Fine. I'll be there soon." Hayley whispered and ended the call.

She put on some clothes her mother brought her, hoping to impress her this time. Hayley looked at herself in the mirror and analyzed her look, cocking her head to one side and bit her lip. She looked pretty attractive, just as her mother had always told her. Sighing, she grabbed her purse and stepped outside of the suite, but not before fluffing her hair and adding a bit of mascara and pink lip gloss. She did feel ridiculous for a moment.

She wasn't interested in dressing up this way, but she felt like she wanted to make her mother feel a little proud for her wearing one of her most stylish dresses. In almost no time at all, she ended up at her mother's studio as she was screaming with joy. "She's in a good mood today." Hayley told Tommy and he chuckled. "You have no idea." He opened the door for her and Hayley's eyes immediately shot towards the spot where Caroline Forbes was posing.

She was wearing a very strange bikini…one only her mother could think of creating but everyone in this city loved it, apparently. "Oh, sweetheart! You look fantastic! Although, what did I tell you about losing some weight?" Hayley simply rolled her eyes as her mother pulled back from the hug.

"Mother, I think I have already told you that if I lose any more weight, I'm going to end up anorexic, like one of your fabulous models here." Hayley didn't realize that she was speaking this loudly. When she looked up, Caroline Forbes had already finished the photo shoot and was looking at her…more like glaring. Hayley sighed. She already had a problem with Katherine, the new assistant to her mother. The last thing she needed was to have a model going after her.

Her father was pretty scary, as far as she knew. "Anorexic? I think it's better than fat." Caroline said as she stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. Hayley smirked as well and looked up at the ceiling. She wasn't going to get in this right now, but this girl really didn't leave her a choice. "I am glad you value your opinion. Somebody has to, after all."

Annabelle could already sense the tension oozing out of both of us so she cleared her throat and said, "Why don't we all have some lemonade? Caroline, darling, you are doing very well. I feel so lucky that you are here. We are going to make the world get down on its knees with this new collection."

Caroline suddenly looked like she was changing her facial expression and this time she looked almost…too sweet. "Oh, I am sure we will be working very well together from now on. Although, I am also sure that I could have done better at this photo shoot. The problem is that I had to take a late flight and I only arrived in New Orleans with my lover this morning." "Oh, your lover yes…Klaus Mikaelson, isn't that right?" Annabelle asked. "Yes. One of the Mikaelson brothers captured my attention…he is very charming." "Yes, I know. I am good friends with the Mikaelsons. And so is my daughter, Hayley here, who is best friends with Elijah Mikaelson's wife."

Caroline giggled and said, "This sure is a small town. Everyone looks out for each other here." "Well…the most important people." Annabelle added and she and Caroline both laughed at this statement, making Hayley sick to her stomach. She was almost certain that Caroline would soon replace Katherine as daughter figure to Annabelle. "And Klaus is quite a tough one too. He's the best lawyer in Mystic Falls. He's never lost an important case." "And neither have I." Hayley finally interrupted them.

The two turned around and almost looked amazed that she was still standing there. "Oh, so your daughter is a lawyer too?" Caroline asked Annabelle. Hayley smirked and waved her hand. "I am right here and yes, I am a lawyer…probably known as the best around here." "That's cute." Caroline replied and didn't seem interested at all, just like Annabelle. She was about to leave when Caroline said, "Oh, I see that you're wearing your mother's design. It really does look good on you."

"Thanks." Hayley replied, unsure of what else to say. "Oh, for God's sake! Where is Katherine with the lemonades?" Annabelle asked around as soon as she saw her daughter giving the new model death glares. "KATHERINE!" Annabelle called out loudly. At that moment, Elena was the one who ran towards them with three cups of lemonade.

Everyone could tell the difference between Elena and Katherine because of their hair. Elena kept it straight, while Katherine preferred it to be curly. "Elena, what are you doing here?" Annabelle asked as she received her lemonade and handed one to Hayley and then one to Caroline.

"Well…I am here to fill in for Katherine today." Elena whispered, getting a little bit of red in her cheeks, making Hayley speculate that something was going on, something suspicious. "You're filling in for her today? And why isn't she here? I'm paying her to do the work required, not you." Annabelle asked. "She told me that…well…she said that she is feeling indisposed."

It was a blunt lie and Hayley seemed to be the only one who caught up on it. "Oh, well, I hope she will feel better by tomorrow. I really need her here." "Okay, I will tell her that when I get home." "Thank you, Elena." Annabelle smiled to herself and said, "I praise Elijah Mikaelson for finding these twins for me. Maybe I should hire Elena along with Katherine. I will be making more money now with the top model presenting my work." Annabelle kissed Caroline's cheek and then said to Hayley, "You would have done a great job modeling for me too. You look absolutely breathtaking, Hayley."

"But…a lawyer's not a model now, is she?" Caroline added afterwards. Hayley turned to her, surprised at her comment, not just because it was insulting, but because it was an insult coming out of nowhere and pointed towards her in a bittersweet cruel way. But Hayley was not going to let anything get to her.

She had history with girls like her and knew exactly how to handle them. "Well, it depends. I was raised on my mother's special diet because of her anorexic obsession so I guess it is possible to combine brains and beauty. Too bad you might lack one of those qualities."

Hayley told her and then left her mother's side before she could yell at her, like she always did when she felt embarrassed in front of others. Hayley realized, as she was heading outdoors that this was probably one of the worst decisions she had ever made.

She had upset and insulted the daughter of Bill Forbes, but most importantly an international model. Either way, if she pressed charges, Hayley knew well how to take care of herself. Being a lawyer had its perks. She checked her phone and realized that there was no new message for her.

Realizing that there was nothing better left for her to do that day, she decided to go to her office, where her assistant, Davina Claire was waiting for her. "Good evening, Miss. Hayley. Would you like some coffee?" she asked her and Hayley smiled at her. She always liked Davina. She was sweet, but a bitter sweet, when someone got on her nerves. She was not innocent as she let on for others to believe and Hayley found that a great quality which is why she hired the girl, who was only 20.

"No, thank you. But a tea would be fine. How are your studies going?" "It's good." "Okay. Because I really want you to stay here for a full-time job when you're done. I will even talk my partners into giving you double what you earn." "Thank you…" "And call me Hayley. There is not that much a difference between our ages. And I prefer to be called Hayley." "Okay, Hayley. I should probably get your tea now." Hayley headed into her office and sat down on her chair.

This is the place she didn't always come for work, but more like a chance to meditate on what's going on in her world and how on Earth things could get better. Sure enough, after Davina brought her tea, her mother started calling again like crazy. With a bit of sass, Hayley picked up her phone and answered, "Well, would you look at that! It seems like you haven't completely forgotten that I exist!"

 _"Don't get smart with me, Hayley. I am very disappointed with what you did. How could you embarrass me in front of…?"_ "An anorexic model?" Hayley asked. _"That is not the point! Caroline has been nothing but sweet to you!"_ "Yeah, why not? Let's call it sweet, for your sake, okay?" She heard a sigh at the end of the line and then her mother's voice was heard again. _"Hayley, darling, I feel like I am losing my daughter every day. Please don't be so hard on me. I don't like your job. For me, it's not suitable for a young and beautiful girl like you, but…"_

Hayley sipped her tea and then said, "Mom! Thanks for your input. I love you, but I really don't care what you think about my job. How many times are we going to have this conversation?"

 _"Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to have a daughter to model for me. I should have had another child."_ "Gee…thanks, Mom." _"No, Hayley. That is not what I meant."_ "People don't mean a lot of things but that doesn't mean it hurts less. Anyway, I'm at work. I can't really talk right now." _"Okay, baby. Do what you feel like doing. I will leave you alone now. Goodbye."_ As soon as she hung up, Hayley rolled her eyes even more.

The last thing she wanted was her mother to be upset with her but frankly, this was a moment she just didn't give a damn. But she thought about her life…her love life too and it was exactly like Cami told her once…it sucked. For the first time, a certain form of sadness passed through her. She felt…lonely. Her door opened at that time and Davina stuck her head inside with a giggle. "Hayley…there is someone here to see you."

"Really? Why are you laughing then?" Hayley asked, frowning as she stood up from her desk. "Should I let him in?" Davina asked, dodging Hayley's question. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." When she saw who entered, Hayley's mouth dropped. This guy…Jackson Kenner had attended Harvard with her.

He had been crushing on her hard and used every opportunity he had to ask her to go out with him. Hayley of course, always turned him down. It wasn't because she thought Jackson was one of those guys who were just looking for sex from her. No. She knew Jackson had good intentions. The only problem for her was that she didn't feel herself ever being able to get romantic with him. They just didn't fit. He smiled widely at her and had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hello, Hayley." "Jack…hey…what are you doing here? We haven't seen each other for quite a while." "This is for you." Jackson handed her the flowers as he stepped closer. Hayley took them and smiled at him. "Look, Jack. I think I know why you are here. We have been going with this…"

"All I am asking is for one chance, Hayley. I think I deserve it. I have dated after college and we have kept in touch but…I still felt like it is still you whom I want." "And that's very sweet of you. Believe me, that's sweet. I'm just…" "One chance, Hayley. Don't make me get down on my knees for it." "Please. You better not do that or I will have you kicked out of this building."

"So…I am guessing that I am facing another rejection." "You might be." Hayley admitted. "But why? Is it because I am so persistent?" "It's not about you, Jack. It's about us. I just don't think that we…have something more than friendship cut out for us. I don't want to get involved with that risk and then break your heart when most likely, it won't work out."

"And why do you think it won't work out?" "I already told you why. Please don't make me repeat myself. We don't have much in common. We are two different people…with different lives ahead of us. We are not compatible. Believe what you want, Jack. But please don't push me like this anymore. I made my decision." Jackson sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I will respect it. You're a great girl, Hayley Marshall. So, if you're ever interested…just give me a call okay?" Hayley smiled a little and nodded, "Fine." "Okay. I guess I should go now." "Goodbye, Jackson." Hayley whispered as soon as he left. She hated doing this to him. But she knew she would never be happy with him.

…

"Good day, Mrs. Mikaelson!" The secretary greeted her as Camille stepped into the lobby. "Hi. I'm here to see my husband." She whispered. She didn't know why she was actually feeling so nervous. There was no reason to be nervous about it. It was late and he was probably still working very hard. Not to mention that they hadn't said a lot of things to each other the other day. She was still upset and he didn't seem to care. But she realized this day that there was one thing missing in their marriage, one thing which would heal everything between them.

Because she still loved him and she knew Elijah still loved her. And she couldn't wait to share this idea with him. The secretary looked through her computer and said, "Oh, Mr. Mikaelson is in a meeting right now. At least that's what he said." "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm just going to go in." "But Mrs. Mikaelson…" The secretary started saying but Cami was already pushing the doors open. Elijah was indeed standing there and talking with someone. Not just someone, however.

It was Katherine Pierce. "Camille!" Elijah exclaimed and turned to her in surprise. Katherine tried to hide a small smile, as she turned to her as well.

"I…I hope I'm not interrupting…" Cami started saying but Elijah quickly shook his head. "Not at all. What is it?" Cami locked eyes with Katherine and then asked Elijah, more calmly than she had imagined, "What is she doing here?" "I invited her…she was eager to tell me about her new job, working for Annabelle Marshall."

"It's a great job and I just stopped by to thank Elijah." Cami raised her eyebrow and asked, "Elijah?" Katherine immediately frowned and blushed a little, realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry. I meant to say, Mr. Mikaelson." "No, it is fine, Katherine. You don't need to be this formal. You've become a good friend." "Really? In such a short time, after you found a job for her?"

Katherine looked at them both in confusion and stated, "I'm sorry if I've made myself a little too welcome…" "Nonsense. Camille…is there any particular reason why you're here?" "I just wanted to talk about something…personal." Elijah's eyes softened for a moment as he stepped over and caressed her cheek. "Have I upset you?"

"No, I'm fine, Elijah. You really don't need to worry about me." "Let me finish some work here. We can talk at home." "Actually, I think I am going out with Hayley tonight." "Very well. Then I shall be waiting for you to return." He kissed her forehead and held her close to him. Cami could almost sense Katherine rolling her eyes behind them. She didn't want to believe that Elijah would ever be unfaithful to her.

Hayley herself called him the perfect man. She was lucky that she had someone like him and not someone like Kol, who was the typical womanizer. Could he be cheating on her with Katherine? They pulled apart with Elijah placing a kiss on her cheek and she finally left the building. She thought that she might as well call Hayley.

 _"Hey! What's going on?"_ "How do you feel about going out?" _"Now?"_ "Yeah. Are you busy at the office or something?" _"No. But what's up with you? Didn't you say that you had patients today?"_ "I cancelled some appointments because I wasn't feeling well."

 _"What happened? Was it Elijah again?"_ "I wanted to talk to him about us and when I walked into his office, I saw him talking with Katherine Pierce." _"What? Katherine was there in his office?"_ "Yeah. But…we can talk this over later. Meet me at Rousseau's." _"Sure. After a day like this one, I need a drink too."_ Sure enough, all the guys' faces turned around when two young and beautiful women entered Rousseau's.

Hayley and Cami were both wearing dresses as they took their seats at the counter and ordered tequila. "Are you sure we should be drinking that?" Cami asked with a small laugh as Hayley handed her two cups. "Trust me. They are pain killers." Hayley replied. During these couple of cups of tequila, Cami managed to tell Hayley what she walked in on in Elijah's office while in turn, Hayley told her about what happened at Caroline Forbes' photo shoot.

"Was she really that much of a bitch to you? And I can't believe that your mom would support her like that." Cami asked as she gulped down some more. Hayley did the same and then frowned and touched her chest, starting to feel a little light headed. "Yeah…she was…um…real…bitch." She whispered and started shaking her head, feeling it getting dizzy.

"Oh, you shouldn't drink more of this." Cami said and pushed the drinks away from her. Hayley ran her hand through her hair and laughed. "I think this was…a great…night." She said in between hick ups. They had been talking about their issues for hours and Hayley managed to hear what Cami wanted to talk to Elijah about.

"A baby. I think having a baby would solve everything for us." Cami whispered and closed her eyes, feeling the alcohol seep into her system too. "Hmm." Hayley whispered as she rubbed her forehead. "I better go. Elijah said that he is waiting for me and I am feeling exhausted because of these drinks." Cami explained and stood up from the counter.

"Go ahead. I want to stay here a little bit longer." "Are you sure? You don't look so good." "It's fine. I'm going to take a cab home anyway." Hayley whispered.

"Hayley, are you sure?" "Yeah…um…go to Elijah." Hayley whispered and Cami eventually patted her back and left the bar. Hayley sighed and pursed her lips. She leaned her head on the counter for a moment and closed her eyes. She never knew when she fell asleep, but her eyes opened a half an hour later. People were already leaving the bar. She could feel the alcohol still in her system, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Ugh…I need to get home." She whispered to herself and finally found the strength in her feet to lift herself and head out of the bar. She was about to call for a cab, when her legs started feeling like jelly, she let herself get everything out of her system and soon enough, her vomit was all over the ground and she was coughing.

At that moment, a warm hand was placed on her back. "Are you alright, love?" a voice with a slight British accent was heard. Hayley thought that she was probably hallucinating, but this man was there. She looked up and tried to capture his face. He was handsome, his eyes were bright and icy and his curls looked like they were asking for someone to touch them, that's how perfect they were. His mouth curled up in a slight smile and Hayley could notice his stubble.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked softly as she looked down at her own vomit, starting to feel dizzy again. "Well, you are certainly unwell. You need someone to help you." "And why the hell do you want to do that? Are you looking to take advantage of some girl who's drunk?" Hayley snapped at him.

"Love, let me assure you that I am known for a lot of things, but never for taking advantage of a beautiful and young woman such as yourself. I was simply offering to help since your condition is unwell. Let me call a taxi…or would you prefer that I take you home myself?" "No! I'm taking a cab."

The man sighed and picked up his phone, calling for a taxi to come. He stayed with her for ten minutes until the cab turned up just in front of the bar. "There you go, sweetheart." The man whispered and helped her inside. "I didn't need your help." Hayley murmured which only made the man chuckle. "You take care of yourself, love. Goodbye." He closed the door for her and the cab drove off into the night.

…

Elijah was at home when she arrived, just as he promised he would be. "My wife!" he exclaimed with a smile and brought her into his arms, starting to kiss her neck. Cami looked shocked at what was happening. They hadn't had sex in a while, which is partially the reason why she was getting worried and insecure about their marriage in the first place.

"Elijah…we need to talk." She whispered and pushed slightly against him. Elijah stopped kissing her and frowned. "What is it?" "I don't feel like doing something like this right now." Cami told him and stepped into the living room, noticing the candles he had lit for them. She bit her lip and tried to ignore them as she headed to their bedroom but as soon as she got there, she smelled something sweet and there were rose petals on their bed.

"What do you wish to talk about?" he appeared in the doorway and was looking at her. His hands were in his pockets and his tie was gone…his chest slightly revealed through his opened up suit. "What was Katherine doing there with you?" "I have already explained that to you, darling. She was there to thank me."

"Hmm…and how exactly was she thanking you?" "Camille, I do not understand what you mean by that." "Hayley told me that Katherine had been absent from her job all day, at Annabelle's studio. So where was she really? Has she spent the day with you? That's what I'm asking." "Of course not. I have been busy with work all day. She had arrived in my office a few minutes before your arrival."

"Do you really want me to believe something like that?" Cami let out some laughs as she shook her head and started to strip her clothes. "Camille…I can sense the alcohol. Have you been drinking?" "I have, but not enough to make me that oozy. I am in my right mind, Elijah. And I don't understand your behavior towards me lately."

"I had a long day. Niklaus stopped by today and my father was there. Of course the conversation was not exactly pleasant but my brother accepted the job given by my father." "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with the reason why I have been quite busy for a while now. I wish for you to understand that and furthermore, I wish for you to forgive me for not being there for you when you needed. Now, why don't you let me kiss you and perhaps in the midst of our passionate love making, you may want to explain to me what you have been wanting to tell me when you stepped into my office."

Cami smiled a little. How could she not? Elijah's forwardness was one of the reasons of why she fell for him. She held onto him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, as he said he would. "Well…what is it that you wanted to tell me?" "Nothing." Cami whispered and kissed him gently.

"Nothing…just be here with me…please." She whispered and before she knew it, Elijah had made her lean her back on the bed as he started making love to her.

* * *

 **A/N: Camlijah is keeping it together but for how long will that last? So I suppose you know who the mysterious stranger who helped Hayley is. She and Klaus will officially meet in the next chapter. A big family dinner is coming in the next chapter and more so stay tuned.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	3. Trouble In The Oven

**In the previous chapter, Klaus Mikaelson, the famous lawyer from New Orleans returned to his home town, meeting Esther, his mother and his two sisters, Freya and Rebekah. Hayley Marshall was forced to take in some pretty hurtful accusations from her mother as well as embarrassment from Caroline Forbes, the new top model for Marshall's Epiphany. After catching Elijah with Katherine in his office, Cami convinced Hayley to have a night out and some drinks. Afterwards, Cami went home to Elijah, a drunk Hayley was helped in her cab by a mysterious and yet attractive stranger. Finally, Cami confronted her husband about Katherine and his work, as they only ended up having a passionate night together.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Determined to have his family whole, Mikael decides to throw a special dinner at his home, inviting all of his sons, their wives and even Annabelle and Hayley Marshall, who are friends of the family. Kol shows up with a new date, which ends up in Katherine Pierce's appearance as well, disturbing Cami and luring Elijah away. Hayley meets with her savior and the situation becomes more awkward when she realizes who she truly is. Finally, after another one of Mikael's tantrums, Camille and Elijah end up where they started.**

* * *

"How was your day, dear?" Esther asked as soon as Mikael came home. The butler greeted him and bowed as his coat was removed from his shoulders and taken away. "Have you had your tea yet?" Mikael asked her himself, going over to her and placing a kiss on her lips. Esther smiled and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. Should I have?" "Have it with me. We need to talk about something." Mikael explained and took a seat, closing his eyes for a moment. Esther rang the bell and one of the maids immediately came to her. "What would you like, ma'am?" "Some tea, please." "Very good, ma'am." And the maid retreated. Esther turned back towards Mikael who had his hand over his forehead.

"Rough day at work?" "You cannot even imagine, my darling. That's why…I feel that we need to do something." "And by something…what do you mean, Mikael?" "I dinner, my sweet. I want to have a nice and long family dinner and if you want you can even invite Annabelle and her daughter since they are good friends of the family."

Esther bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything which would affect her relationship with her husband but this time, she was very confused. "Mikael, do you remember what happened the last time we had this grand family dinner?" she finally decided to ask calmly as the maids arrived and poured some tea for them.

"Yes, I remember what happened. But I can also remember when the last time we had a family dinner was. Years ago, isn't that right? It was the last time Niklaus finally decided he would visit us and what do you remember happening at that dinner party? He embarrassed me in front of some employees I invited." "The one thing he did was explain why he doesn't want to work with you, Mikael. I understand his need to do something on his own without his family's support. He has always been this way."

"Elijah has always been this way too." Mikael argued but Esther shook her head, as the maids retreated. "No, dear. Elijah has always been the boy who wanted to please you, just like Finn had always tried to please me through his accomplishments." "Yes. And look at them now. Both in business and happily married."

At that moment, Esther could remember the conversation she had with her son about Caroline the last time they spoke and she gulped. Mikael, noticing her strange behavior, asked, "When do you think that Niklaus will settle down?" "I don't know. I have been trying to get him to pop the question to Caroline but the only thing he could tell me yesterday was that he is not ready, or maybe he isn't even sure that Caroline is the one for him." Mikael raised an eyebrow and then cackled up a laugh.

"Not the one? I do not believe that for a second! Where is he going to find another fine woman like Caroline Forbes? Her father could be the biggest business partner of mine, not to mention that she is more than capable of offering me very beautiful grandchildren. I am getting older and older, Esther. We need to be in control of our children's lives and make sure that they do not take a wrong turn."

"But is it right to push them like this? Why not just let it come to them? Niklaus has already chosen a career and he is the best in Mystic Falls. He has never lost an important and top case. Never. That alone should make you proud of him. It is true that it is not the same as having him work with you and have him around you, so you can bond and help each other as father and son, but you have to learn to respect his decisions, Mikael. He is not going to keep forgiving you and sooner or later, you are going to lose him."

Mikael groaned as Esther leaned forward and offered him a sip of their special tea, calming him almost immediately. "I love all of my sons equally. Niklaus must learn that. And he is 28. He is at a marriageable age, for heaven's sake. Make sure you talk to him and persuade him to take Caroline as his wife. It would make that girl happy, it would make her father happy…"

"Mikael, I do like Caroline very much, but sometimes I feel like she is too young for our son." "7 years age difference isn't that much." "It's not just about the age. It's the mentality. Don't forget that you and Bill Forbes were the ones who played matchmakers for them and that is how they came together."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" "I am just trying to find answers for us. Maybe the reason Niklaus is not willing to ask Caroline's hand in marriage is because he does not love her like we hoped he would." "That is ridiculous. They have been together for 4 years. Niklaus would never be with someone whom he doesn't love."

"He might do it for you." Esther pointed out. "Do you think that his goal is to try and impress me?" "No I believe our son is far too proud for something like that. I am just suggesting that he may be trying to get you to leave him be. Please you is far from it. And what about Kol? All you seem to want to talk about is Niklaus. Have you forgotten about your youngest son?"

"Kol is not a subject for discussion at the moment. That boy has done a lot of damage to his own reputation." "He is quite a charmer, just like Niklaus but he has less responsibility. Is he working well at the company?" "I often intend to keep him busy so as he no longer finds time in his schedule to pick up women from the streets, sleep with them and then throw them away like rags."

Esther smiled and kissed his cheek. "I really do believe that you love all our sons. You do your best with them all but try to do the right thing with Niklaus at the moment. He is not happy that he has returned and I don't think he is happy that he has come back." "Then why has he come back?" "Maybe because he misses us. We are his family after all. Freya and Rebekah have also always been adoring him and his new ideas."

"If he really has missed us, he shall get the opportunity to prove it tonight so please do send out the invitations. Freya and Rebekah live here so you can tell them right away. They can help the maids with the decorations for this night." Esther sighed and whispered, "Just please tell me that nothing is going to go wrong tonight. Please just tell me that."

He held her hand and said softly in return? "I shall try to be on my best behavior for your sake. After all, it's like you've always said. Family is sacred. It should be treated as such."

…

"I do not understand why Mikael would even care about having a dinner with family members and family friends. Didn't you always used to say that he has a problem with his sons?" Hayley asked as she watched her mother go through her closets without her permission. "He doesn't have a problem with all of them. Just Klaus, the brother who is currently involved with sweet Caroline."

Hayley tried to keep herself from bursting with anger. Ever since her mother had watched her go at Caroline's neck, she has been thinking of any way to show her that she was wrong about the blonde and that she was actually a very strong and beautiful person. "Mother, I should be getting a new case any day now. I need to be prepared for it and I am not going to go on and about with you at some random parties."

Her mother didn't even look like she had been paying attention to what she saying. Instead, she pulled out a gorgeous black dress and whispered, "It's perfect."

"You have some pretty great designer clothes you created yourself, Mom. Why do you have to raid my closet?" Hayley posed the question and Annabelle laughed. "This is certainly not for me! This is for you. You are going to impress tonight, because even with the improvements I myself could have made on your body, you still look refreshingly gorgeous, just like your mother. And with this dress, you are going to go over the top. I am sure that one of the single Mikaelson brothers might be impressed with your appearance."

"The only Mikaelson brother who doesn't have a partner is Kol and do you know the reason for that? It's because he is not looking for a serious relationship, just one night stands." "And how exactly does that make him different from you? Cami told me that the two of you have been drinking late at Rousseau's the other night! Darling, how could you let yourself lose control like that? What were you thinking when you started drinking tequila?"

Hayley protected herself at once even though she felt embarrassed herself that she did go too far the other night and ended up having a dark and mysterious stranger call a cab to take her home. "I…uh…I did drink because I needed a release of some sort. I don't need to remind you that my job is serious and much more complicated than designing clothes. I deal with the law and I deal with the government of this state, Mother."

Annabelle rolled her eyes and threw the dress at her. "Just indulge me…please. Put on that dress and let me see how beautiful my daughter really is." "I am not planning on impressing anyone at this dinner, even if I am going." "I am not saying that you should be taken by that Kol character if you really see him that badly…" "Yes, I do see him badly and I think the subject should be closed."

Hayley took the dress to the bathroom in order to try it on and almost as soon as she came out, her mother gasped with delight. "Oh, my darling! You are a beautiful, beautiful girl. I just wish that you would agree to model for me one day." Hayley laughed in a genuine way for the first time in a long time with her and said, "You can't manipulate me using adjectives like that, Mother."

"Ah yes! How could I possibly forget that I have a daughter who prefers to save people's lives in trials or handle a good divorce process instead of just living your life the way a girl as you should? You take after your father." Annabelle snapped as she turned Hayley round and around to inspect every inch of her.

Hayley believed that she was trying hard to find more negative aspects but she was having real trouble finding these. Smirking, she replied sarcastically, "Mother, I am sure that I don't take after the many men you have had as husbands and then divorced them as quickly as you have changed your underwear."

"That is just a mean thing to say to your own mother." "But I know you will forgive me just like you always have before."

…

Hayley was in the limousine her mother ordered for them and she immediately started texting Cami, angry with the way she had told Annabelle of her drinking problem the other night. She had only revealed her drinking condition to Cami. Once she did taste any alcohol…it was hard to stop herself from drinking more and more.

Cami had at first advised her to get some professional help if it did become an addiction but thankfully for Hayley and her reputation, it was not an addiction. It was just a simple way for her to let herself loose and stop worrying about her life. Now, about the other night… Hayley bit her lip thinking whether or not she should be telling Cami about the attractive stranger who helped her.

He was British. Hayley knew that for sure because of his accent. But then again, maybe he wasn't. There weren't many British men in that area. And not to mention that Hayley knew very well that Kol had a British accent too, because he went to camp there many summers, sent by his parents and he picked up on it rather quickly.

He used that accent all the time to try and impress her but Kol's charms had never worked on her. She never even felt like there was anything which could work between them. He was younger than her in brains and also physically. But this man from the other night, she knew it was not Kol. She had been drinking and her mind was still a little fuzzy but Hayley remembered his face, his stubble, his icy eyes and his hair.

As a man, he was pleasing to the eye. But he was just some stranger, Hayley reminded herself as she continued texting. She was acting foolish, thinking a man she probably would never see. There was a certain twisted danger vibe coming from him and when he touched her back…she shivered…but in a pleasant way. Her mother glanced at her in the limo and frowned. "I do hope that those aren't work texts."

"No. I am just talking to Cami. She and Elijah are on their way too." "Is it just be or is she and Elijah not as in love as they used to be?" Annabelle asked, this time catching Hayley's attention. "What are you talking about? Why would you say something like that?" "Maybe because the last time I saw Cami, when you came at my studio a few days ago, she was looking pale. And she had on the face of a woman who is unhappy with her life. After all, I know that being a Mikaelson wife is very tempting but quite as dangerous for yourself. Esther has handled it well so far. But I do not know if Cami really is cut out to keep things going with Elijah."

"How in the world would you know what is going on in their lives, Mother? It is their business and I know that the two of them love each other very much. If they do have problems, they will work it out in no time." Annabelle remained silent and Hayley could go back to her texting but she did feel a little odd, still.

The moment they stepped onto the patio, they rang the doorbell and as usual, the butler invited them into their home. "Annabelle! Darling! You look splendid!" Esther exclaimed as she hugged her good friend and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"These are just some rags that I put on at the last minute." She claimed but Hayley wouldn't buy it. She knew that her mother had prepared long and hard for this moment. Even though she and Esther were good friends, they often tried to compete with one another on who would dress best at parties or many other events. She didn't even keep herself from rolling her eyes. "Ah, and Hayley! My dear, I feel like I haven't seen you in a very long time!"

Esther hugged her and Hayley did her best to smile. Actually, she didn't have to make quite an effort. She liked Esther and she always liked Freya and Rebekah. The two sisters looked forward to spending their evening with Hayley. "I missed you too, Esther. Thank you for having us." Hayley replied. "Don't thank me. It was all Mikael's idea. And this dress…wow…you have good tastes, just like your mother, I see." Freya and Rebekah made their way towards them in their dresses, just as expected.

"Lucien is coming." Freya told Hayley with a small smile on her face. Freya was the eldest Mikaelson sibling but she was beautiful and Lucien had been her love for a very long time. He didn't deserve someone like her and even Rebekah was agreeing to that. However, Hayley knew of Lucien's love for Freya and even though he didn't have Mikael's approval yet to ask her to marry him, she knew that it wouldn't stop someone like him.

"He will ask you soon." Hayley whispered as soon as she and Freya hugged. "Thank you for the support, Hayley." "Anytime." Rebekah was the complete opposite of Freya. She was less serious and the youngest Mikaelson sibling. She grinned and held her hand.

"You are even more beautiful than I remember the last time you visited us. I wish you would stop by most of the time." "Well, I…" Hayley tried saying but Esther cut her off, "Oh, leave her be, Rebekah! You know very well how busy she always is."

"Oh, I am not that busy, Esther…" "I saw you on television when you won Dr. Philips' case. Nice job, honey! You must have worked very hard for it." "I did receive a bonus in my payment for that one." Hayley pointed out and Annabelle cleared her throat, a bit annoyed that the subject of discussion was the profession of a lawyer.

Hayley knew that her mother would try something like this but for some reason, she didn't even feel like arguing with her. She wanted to enjoy this night and she made a mental note to not drink more than one glass of wine. The butler opened the door and in walked, Elijah and Camille. The blonde smiled when she saw Hayley.

She didn't really get along with the Mikaelson sisters, which is why she was happy that her best friend was with her on this night. Hayley glanced over at the couple with a smile on her face but that smile vanished, when she realized that maybe what her mother had said was true. Cami certainly did not look like a happy woman.

They waited together for everyone else to arrive. Mikael came back from work in time to host this party himself. He always appreciated Hayley and greatly congratulated her for her hard work and her accomplishments.

"Who could ask for more? A fine, gorgeous and smart girl right here! She has the beauty and the brains! Anyone would be proud to have her even as a friend!" Hayley blushed. She was receiving so many compliments that day of her beauty. She knew that most people, that is all they saw in her. But she appreciated the Mikaelsons for realizing how hard she worked and how hard she succeeded.

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson. You are making me blush." Hayley giggled a little. Mikael just shook his head and said, "I would have given anything to have you as my sister-in-law…but now, not even Kol is available I'm afraid." "Kol has someone?" Hayley asked and everyone else was surprised to hear that too. Kol was a complete player. He didn't settle down for any girl. He would never do that to himself. Mikael smiled and nodded proudly.

"I actually convinced him to bring her over tonight." Esther leaned over and whispered in Mikael's ear, "Please tell me that you didn't force Kol to bring this girl over." "Sweetheart, you just have to trust me." "Oh, Mikael…" "Hush!" Mikael snapped at her.

They walked together into the family room just as the butler led Kol and…Elena, by his side, in this family room. "Elena?" Annabelle asked, shocked to see her there. "And me!" Katherine exclaimed and stood by her sister's side with a smirk. Cami could feel her heart drop down to her stomach as she felt Elijah flinch next to her. Now, more than ever, she was certain that something had been going on between them. She hadn't been wrong.

"I hope you don't mind, Mrs. Marshall, that I came here as Kol's date for the dinner party." Elena told her. "Of course not, dear. Is it anything serious?" Annabelle asked, chewing on her lip as she always did when she was anticipating something. "Well…um…" Elena looked over at Kol who was just smirking and stated, "We are just getting to know each other better."

But Hayley noticed that Kol had thrown his father an angry look, as he held Elena's hand and all of them walked over into the dining room. Cami walked over to Hayley's side and pulled her close to her. "Are you okay?" Hayley whispered as she could see her tensing up. "No, I'm not. What is Katherine doing here? Did anyone invite her?"

"Well she is Elena's twin and since Elena was invited as Kol's date…so she may have invited herself." "But…" "Cami, relax. Don't say or do anything to wreck something tonight, okay?" "Do you think that I might be too paranoid?" "Maybe…but you are right to be suspicious. Either way…I can't imagine a guy like Elijah cheating on you, Cami. You need to let that one slide. You already look very unhappy when you walk by him."

"How do you expect me to feel when I see him fidgeting and looking nervous when Katherine walked into the room?" "Let's just stay calm. You can sit by me at the dinner table if you like." Hayley reassured her.

The two young women sat together, as planned, while Annabelle sat on Esther's one side and Mikael on the other side. They did get along really well. As soon as Kol, Elena, Katherine, Freya, Rebekah, Finn, Sage and Elijah took their seats as well, Mikael raised his glass and started saying, "A toast to…" He stopped and mumbled something annoyed, as he glanced at his wife. "Well, it seems that I cannot make a toast now that Niklaus and Caroline are not here." "Good." Hayley mumbled under her breath and her mother gave a stern look.

"What's the problem?" Cami asked. "I don't want to have to come face to face with Caroline Forbes again or I might not be as friendly as I was up until this moment." The doors to the dining room opened and the butler presented Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes. Hayley glanced over at the blonde and felt herself rolling her eyes but as soon as she eyed the only Mikaelson brother she had never met, she felt her stomach twist.

"Are you okay?" Cami asked, noticing the face she made. "I…I think I know…I think I know him." Hayley managed to whisper to her as Klaus made his way over to his father to apologize for being late.

Caroline took her seat at the table, with a smug on her face as Freya and Rebekah were giving her death glares. "Have you seen him before?" "I…I don't know. I think I'm mistaking him for someone else." Hayley said afterwards, deciding to keep this a secret for her own good. She couldn't tell anyone, not even Cami.

She had already betrayed her by telling her mother that she had been drinking till late the other night. But no one had to know that she had embarrassed herself in front of a Mikaelson. What if the press had been there or the paparazzi? They would have wrecked her reputation as a famous and serious lawyer. Not to mention that Klaus Mikaelson was a famous lawyer from his parts as well. And a Mikaelson son…she would have very well had given him a bad image too.

Seeing him flash a grin at the guests, Hayley clenched her fist. Now she understood what Cami was talking about when she said that he was just an older and classier version of Kol. She was right. "Forgive me for being late, Father. Rest assured that it will not happen again." Klaus told him and Mikael nodded his head.

"Never mind that. It's a good thing that you and Caroline are both here now…I would like everyone's attention please!" Mikael got up from the table and started his speech. Hayley couldn't hear anything. All she could do was stare at the corner of her eyes at the man who had helped her that night, Klaus Mikaelson. He looked even more handsome than she remembered him to be. He looked serious as he stared at his father…and he was right across from her. What if he saw her?

Hayley started getting nervous and as if he had read her thoughts, Klaus turned his head towards her and eyed her for a moment. She couldn't help but stare back at him. She saw the seriousness in his eyes and then, she saw a small smile creep on his face as he looked back towards his father, as he finished his speech.

That was the moment it was pretty much clear to Hayley that he remembered her. As soon as Mikael finished, Caroline started the dinner conversation, which was of course all about herself, her modeling and her father's business. She also didn't forget to mention to everyone that she had been crowned Miss. Mystic Falls. Hayley was prepared to throw a sly remark but stopped herself as soon as she saw her mother's adoring face as she looked over at Caroline.

It bothered her a little. More like it hurt her deep inside that Annabelle started seeing Caroline as a daughter she would have liked to have, instead of her. Hayley stood up at the table and cleared her throat. "May I be excused?" she asked and Mikael nodded at her with a smile. She headed into the kitchen.

Luckily, the cooks were not there at the moment and she could feel a little at ease with herself. But almost as soon as she laid her head back on the wall, the door to the kitchen opened.

Hayley yelped a little but her eyes widened when she saw that Klaus was standing there, with that smile on his face. "Ah, there you are! I was looking for you!" he told her and clasped his hands behind his back as he started getting closer to her. Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and tried to put behind her any emotion she must have shown to this situation.

"You were looking for me? Why would you do that?" "Because I happen to find you a very intriguing person. Almost as soon as you noticed me enter my father's dining room, you slipped out. Why is that, love?" Definitely British for some reason, Hayley thought to herself. She tried to hide the blush as she said, "We know each other." "Yes…as I remember I helped you while you were…"

"Please, stop!" Hayley snapped at him and Klaus looked almost shocked. "I beg your pardon?" "Please…don't say anything about that night, okay? I can hardly even remember. All I do remember is your face." "Yes, well I have been told by many women that a face like mine is quiet hard to forget. I can understand the annoyance of that, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that! Look, I appreciate that you did help me but…" "…you do not wish for me to say anything to anyone because you fear it will ruin your prestige in this town, am I correct?" He saw Hayley's face turn itself to shock and he let out a chuckle. "You do not have to act so surprised. I have seen you on television…studied your work…it's impressive. Your father was a great attorney himself."

"So you have been spying on me? As far as I know, other attorneys prefer to follow the best one's work. Do you usually take my advice during trials, or do you prefer to simply follow your own methods?" Hayley tried him and Klaus let out a small chuckle again, making Hayley nervous as she raised her crossed arms, to her chest, trying to hide the small reveal of her breasts because of that dress.

"You have caught me there, Hayley." "Miss. Marshall." Hayley corrected him. He stared at her and then raised an eyebrow, saying, "Then I suppose you should return the favor and call me Mr. Mikaelson." "Very well…Mr. Mikaelson. What are you doing back here?" "I wanted to see what it is about you that makes you frightened, because after all, I have only had beautiful women to run towards me not from me."

"You shouldn't compare me with other women. I am not obsessed with you. And for your information, I was not frightened. I simply didn't feel comfortable around you and I still don't." Hayley made her point clear. "Aha…I see…and why is that, love?" "Because of what happened when we first met." "You are ashamed of your drinking addiction?" "NO!" Hayley yelled out immediately, making both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"No?" "I meant…stop bringing that up! I do not have a drinking addiction. I was simply upset and people tend to drink or eat when they're upset...people even…" "Have sex?" He interrupted her with a smirk. Hayley matched it and stated, "Do I need to remind you that you have a girlfriend waiting for you just a few doors away?" "Point taken, love. Please, do continue."

Hayley decided to look past his immature comment and express her thoughts. She wanted to defend herself. She had every right to. "I admit that I must have overdone it the other night because I could barely walk on my own feet, but this doesn't need to be discovered by anyone." Hayley tried to move to the door so she could leave but Klaus grabbed her hand.

"And how do you intend on paying me for not sharing this little piece of information? Perhaps, a nice sum of money which can match what my father is paying me for a month of service to his company." Hayley opened her mouth in shock for a moment and pulled her hand back, but not before feeling some sort of friction when he touched her.

"Mr. Mikaelson, you are going out of line! I am not paying you a cent." "I was joking, love. I make more money than I know what to do with. Most certainly, more than you do in this petty little town." "Your precious Mystic Falls can't even compare to the New Orleans luxury and beauty. I don't know where you have been living for the past few years but certainly not in a city, otherwise you would have been well aware of this matter. Maybe under a rock…"

Klaus let himself laugh at her words as he shook his head. "There is something about you, love. I cannot put my finger on it…but I intend to know more." "Then you will be disappointed. I have a busy schedule and as an attorney for Mikaelson Corporations, I can imagine you will be very busy as well."

She turned to leave but Klaus grabbed her hand this time, pulling her back to him, a little closer than Hayley would have imagined. "You do not need to worry about your reputation, Hayley. I do not intend on wrecking it. If you wish to keep this little secret between us…fine by me." He came as close as whispering against her lips and Hayley was just staring at him. She couldn't blink. His own eyes were gazing deep into hers and Hayley swore to herself that she felt different in that moment.

It was like every bit of control that she had left…it was evaporating, bits by bits. "I don't need your reassurance. Thank you." She whispered and pulled her hand back and took a few steps away from him. She was already flushed because of their close proximity. Klaus looked at her and said, "You're feisty, love. Much like a little wolf."

Hayley wanted to respond but before she could, Klaus had already left the kitchen. She was left completely in the dark. Running her hand through her hair, she checked herself in the mirror and noticed that there was a little red left in her cheeks from before.

Klaus Mikaelson may be a lawyer, but he was a jackass and Hayley was prepared to remain with that description in her mind…even though there was something about Klaus Mikaelson…which was different. She felt it.

…

Elijah leaned on the counter with his eyes closed. He had finally managed to pull himself from the table after watching his brother and Hayley doing the same thing. He felt suffocated and he could feel his lips dry and his heart quicken as he caught a glimpse of Cami's sad face.

He knew he should have told her the truth about what happened in his office with Katherine…but he couldn't bring himself to do this to her. As he closed his eyes, he felt a pair of hands stroking his back and he immediately turned around to find Katherine standing there with a small smile on her face. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked. "I never prefer to be in a room where my father and Niklaus are going at each other's throats. Their bickering has to come to an end."

"I agree. Everyone in this family should be as sweet and patient as you are." Katherine told him and started to caress his cheek but Elijah pulled away from her touch. "What's wrong?" Katherine asked, changing her tone, suddenly getting angry. "Everything. I cannot go forth with this. Katerina…it needs to end."

"And yet you still call me like that…the way I like you too. Look, I knew that you are a married man when I got myself into this, but I think it can work. We are comfortable around each other. Isn't that what you like about us? You don't want us to continue spending more time…?"

"I believed that you would agree for us to maintain a friendship status, Katerina. I love Camille. Nothing is going to change that." "And if you love her so much, then how come you are right here and not pushing me away?" Katherine asked, challenging him. Elijah grunted a little as he saw that she was leaning into him. He didn't pull away and he didn't understand why he wouldn't. He had just admitted that he loved Cami, his wife.

Why wouldn't he pull himself away from this woman who wanted to seduce him so badly? She was attractive, yes and he felt very attracted to a person like her, but he didn't think of it to be enough. Nevertheless, he felt tired after a long day of work and having to bear Niklaus fight with his father on what was supposed to be a pleasant dinner party.

Katherine was moving closer and before she could press her lips against his…the door opened and Cami was standing there. Elijah and Katherine had long since pulled away. Cami felt like all the life was leaving her. Just the other day, he had promised her that there was nothing going on between him and Annabelle's new assistant. She nodded a little and then found her voice again, asking, "Have I interrupted something between the two of you…again?"

Elijah immediately went to her side and took her hand. "Let us go home, Camille. I am not feeling very well as of this moment." "Yeah, I know the feeling." Cami responded and pulled her hand away from him. The two said goodbye to the family, finally deciding to go to bed and rest…or whatever else they were feeling like doing. Cami knew that she should have at least told Hayley that she was going, but she was too tired to explain.

As soon as they got in the car and started driving back towards their place, Elijah started speaking. Cami knew that he was talking to her, but somehow she could not hear anything he was saying.

It was like her brain was too tired to accept any of his words. She wanted nothing more from him. She just wanted to be left alone. Almost as soon as they entered the duplex apartment in one of the most expensive New Orleans residences…Cami sighed as she remembered how happy and how different it felt when she walked in the other night.

Their dog, Sam had jumped up into her arms. Cami smiled and patted him as he licked her fingers. Sam, the golden Labrador turned out to be the only light thing which made her feel easy…and even though she wanted to be with him this night, she didn't want to be with his master. She no longer waited for Elijah to say anything. She packed her bags at once.

He looked and talked but he knew that she wasn't listening. "Camille! Please!" he begged her and grabbed her hands making her look at him. "There is nothing going on. You must believe me." Her eyes watered and she shook her head, pushing him aside. "I am going to spend the night at Hayley's apartment. Don't come looking for me. I don't want to see you." She finished packing a small suitcase with everything she needed. She patted Sam one last time on the head.

Elijah had been looking at her when she stepped outside. She got into a cab and it took her directly to Hayley's home. Cami rang the doorbell with tears in her eyes, hoping that Hayley hadn't decided to stay late at the Mikaelson party. Luckily for her, the door opened and Hayley was standing there, in her nightdress.

"Cami! What the hell is this?! You didn't even say goodbye to me when you left that party! What are you doing here now?" Cami tried to keep her tears from falling as she whispered, "Elijah…I saw him with Katherine again. It was the last straw, and…I was hoping I could stay with you for tonight." "Of course! Come in!"

Hayley pushed open the door and let her in. Cami smiled and entered. She could always count on Hayley whenever she wanted. "I hope you are not busy with work." "No. I don't have an important case I need to take care of yet. You can sleep here for as long as you need…but what happened? Didn't you tell him about the baby you want?"

"I was going to…but things changed." "What changed? What exactly did you see?" "Enough." Cami whispered and placed her bag down.

* * *

 **A/N: Cami is heartbroken after what happened. I suppose you can guess what happens next for Camlijah. Did you like the first sober interaction between Klaus and Hayley at the party? What did you think of Klaus' promise to Hayley to not say anything about her little escapade? Will he keep his word or will he find a way to blackmail her for his own gain?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	4. Choosing Sides

**Previously on Laws of Clarity, Mikael persuaded Esther to throw a dinner party, in hope that it would help him bond with his children more. Hayley and her mother debated on whether or not Cami's marriage to Elijah is crumbling, as Hayley tried to deal with her mother finding out about her drinking nights. At the party, Klaus showed up late with Caroline and immediately took notice of the girl he helped that night at the bar. Klaus and Hayley confronted each other, while Katherine tried seducing Elijah, seen by Cami. Finally, Cami left Elijah's apartment and moved in with Hayley.**

* * *

 **PLOT: On a brand new day of work, Cami has an unexpected surprise, which determines her to make an important decision. Elijah and Klaus meet at work while the eldest brother presents the devastating news of a decision made by Camille. Being a dear friend to her, Cami ends up asking Hayley for help in this new important business she has to take care of, while Elijah asks the same from Klaus, on his behalf. Meanwhile, Annabelle, Esther and Mikael are informed of new changes in the family. Upon meeting with Elijah, Hayley has another run in with Klaus, setting the mood on fire.**

* * *

" _What changed? What exactly did you see?" Hayley asked her. "Enough." Cami whispered and placed her bag down._ Now she was back at the office. Cami left Hayley's suite early in the morning and told her that she needed to reflect a bit on how Elijah's indiscretions were going to take a turn on her life. "Good morning, Mrs. Mikaelson." Her assistant greeted her as she walked into her office. The blonde tried to smile as she asked, "Who are in our next appointment?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones." "Have you spoken with either one of them on the phone?" "Yes, ma'am." "And? Have they made any improvement?" "As far as I know, things are worse than ever. But I am sure that you of all people will make them realize that they are meant to be together, Cami."

She smiled and turned to the door and then turned around and asked, "Leslie, what if I am not doing the right thing?" "What do you mean, Mrs. Mikaelson?" "What if…I am practically forcing together two people who aren't meant to be? Shouldn't I be advising them to let their relationship go with the flow?"

Leslie looked confused for a moment and asked, "But, Mrs.…weren't you the one who always said that a couple should remember the reason they fell in love and try to move on from the hardships of life in order to not lose a marriage?"

Cami's eyes widened for a moment. She didn't want to give even her own assistant signs that something was just not right with herself and with her marriage so she just said, "Yes, you're perfectly right. Bring in Mr. and Mrs. Jones when they arrive, Leslie. I will be meeting them right away."

"Okay." Leslie went back to her typing as Cami locked herself in her office and leaned her head against the door. Everything had been going well for them…until at one point. She couldn't understand what went wrong. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to fight for the man she loves or abandon him?

This was the question which was flowing in her brain that she didn't even hear the phone ring. "Yes?" she answered and Leslie's concerned voice asked, _"Is this a bad time? Are you okay?"_ "I'm fine. What's going on?" _"Mr. and Mrs. Jones are here. Should I let them in as you requested or do you need some time…?"_

Leslie didn't look like she wanted to finish her question and Cami didn't let her to. "It's fine. Just let them in." She put her hand on her head as soon as she heard loud bickering.

The door to her office swung open and Mr. and Mrs. Jones walked inside, arguing their heads off and pointing at each other. "Please! May we just calm down first? I asked you to take a week. To sleep on it. Have you managed to get to any result?" "There is no possibility to stay with him anymore, Mrs. Mikaelson. I think I am ready to file for a divorce. I am not considering another option."

"Not before I file first." Mr. Jones fired back and Cami was simply staring at them. She didn't feel like she had an argument to convince them not to go through with this. But she had her own problems and she felt like she wanted to give up on this matter for the first time in her life. "I think…" she whispered and the Jones were closely watching her now, eager to hear her verdict.

"I think that I have done my best to help you. But if you feel that there is nothing left to be saved…then you may do as you wish."

Her conclusion shocked the pair but they looked pleased at the same time. After shaking hands and bidding each other goodbye, the former couple walked out the door. Cami felt terrible for doing this. She was letting her personal life interfere in her work.

She was about to take a breather when Leslie stepped inside and said, "You have an unexpected visitor." "Hayley?" Cami asked, hoping it would be her. She was the only one who visited her work place. "No. It's someone else. She said that you know each other." "Let her in then." Cami replied and Leslie nodded, letting the woman inside.

Cami could actually feel the legs starting to leave her body. It was as if she had no more control over herself and she was falling apart. Katherine Pierce walked inside and said, "We need to talk." Cami crossed her hands over her chest. "Yes, we do. Leslie, you can leave us." The girl closed the door behind her and let Cami deal with her new visitor.

"I know what you have been up to and I can tell you that at this moment…" Cami was stepping menacingly and Katherine held up her hands. "Whoa! Wait! I don't think that you really want to hurt me."

"I think that I might do more than that! You have some nerve coming into my office like this! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Cami was raising her voice at her. "I came here because we needed to have this discussion. I know you are upset but…" "You better stay the hell away from my husband from this day forward, do you understand me?! I want you to stay the hell away from him!"

Cami snapped at her and fingered her chest. Katherine put her hand over her heart and looked shocked. "I don't understand what you mean. What happened yesterday was not what it looked like at all. He was coming onto me!" Katherine accused him and Cami parted her lips. "I don't believe something like that for a minute."

"You can believe what you want but the truth is that Elijah took advantage of the way I was grateful to him for getting me a superb job. It all happened that day you walked into us in his office. I know that he made it look like I was the one who showed up there unexpected but the truth is that he summoned me. He told me that I should be grateful…"

"No! No! Stop talking right now! Elijah is not that kind of man! And you found the wrong woman to play with!" Cami argued with her. Katherine smiled at her as she shook her head in what looked like she was sorry for her.

"The fact that you have so much faith in him makes it even worrisome but frankly, I can't blame you for being in denial because you are right, Elijah doesn't seem like that type but people tend to surprise you. I came to you because I don't think that you should be oblivious to what is going on. Elijah has a clear attraction for me and I think that we share a special connection. Men tend to move on when they see that their marriage isn't working out. I think that maybe you should do that too."

With a sad smile still plastered across her face, Katherine left Cami's office. The blonde was still standing there. She didn't even try to stop her and tell her off because somehow in her heart, she tended to believe the brunette. And the moment Leslie came through the door and asked her if she was alright, was the moment Cami realized that she really had to make a change in her life and that change involved someone.

Clearing her throat, she nodded towards Leslie. "Yes, I am good. But I need to make a personal phone call right now, if you don't mind." Leslie stepped outside and Cami picked up her phone. She was going to call her best friend. "Hayley! I need to talk to you about something."

" _What's wrong? Are you okay? You don't sound very good."_ "I don't because the Pierce bitch just came into my office to gloat about Elijah's attraction for her. She said she came here to give me a heads up as a friend but I don't buy it for one minute." _"Cami, you yourself are a therapist. Are you sure there is nothing you can do to fix what you and Elijah have?"_

"I had been thinking about nothing but my marriage to Elijah for the past 2 years…and I know that it probably shouldn't come to this, but I think I am ready to take this step." _"What step?"_ "Hayley, I am tired of feeling so insecure and leaving in fear with a man who has a huge family name and reputation. I can never be the only one and I know realize it. Which is why…I want to file for divorce."

 _"What? Cami, are you sure about this?"_ "Yes. I want you to come to my office. And meanwhile, I will give him a call and let him know." _"On the phone?! Cami, these things are discussed in person. As a lawyer, I don't think…"_ "He deserves this after all he has put me through! I gave him everything and he mocked me! Now I am going after everything he's got and I want you to help me."

In no time at all, Cami did what had to be done. She called her husband and she told him. Elijah was absolutely speechless and even after all the accusations she had thrown at him over the phone, he hadn't said anything to defend himself, which only made Cami's heart shatter. Who was this man?

What happened to the one she fell in love with 2 years ago? She ended the phone call with tears in her eyes. Someone knocked on the door and Hayley stepped inside, with a suitcase in her hands. "I'm here. What's going on, Cami? Why are you doing this?" "I am doing this because he left me no choice. He didn't even defend himself. He didn't say anything aside from the fact that he refuses to give me half of what we own together!"

"What?" Hayley asked, starting to get a little angry herself. She never imagined someone like Elijah would be so heartless. "Yes. And I need your help for this, Hayley. If we go to court, there is no lawyer that I trust more than I trust you." "What are you asking of me, Cami?" "Represent me in court, Hayley. Please!"

…

Elijah's hands were on his face when Klaus walked into his office. He looked smug as he put his hands in his pockets. "Trouble in paradise, I see." He commented and Elijah looked up at him. "Niklaus…to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" "I have finished the work my filth of a father has set for me. I am all ready to have a chat with my brother who looks like he could use it." Klaus sat down on the chair in front of him and crossed his hands over his stomach.

"What could have possibly happened that has got you so down?" "Camille is filing for divorce." Elijah whispered and Klaus' smug expression disappeared. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that she is filing for divorce, as I have told you already, brother. She no longer wishes to be married to me." "And she has had the audacity to tell you so over the phone?" He had one eyebrow raised, surprised.

"Apparently, so. And I'm afraid that you are the first person to know about this matter. Father is already going to kill me for not being able to finish his work on time, but how should I be focused on that when my wife is leaving me?" Elijah sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I shall finish it for you and perhaps explain to Father myself." Klaus offered.

"Thank you, Niklaus. I appreciate this greatly." Klaus leaned over and picked up his files and was about to leave the office when he turned around and whispered "Is there perhaps more to this than I know of?" "What do you mean?" "Cami's sudden decision has to be based on something you have done. So, perhaps there is more than meets the eye. I would like to know what."

"There is nothing to say, Niklaus." "Or perhaps this has nothing to do with the lovely Katerina who has been patrolling around in your office, isn't that correct?" "Niklaus, just because you are a good lawyer for this company, that does not give you the right to question me like that. It is true that I have been meeting with Katerina here in the office. Not because there is anything between us in the romantic sense, though. Camille herself has chosen to have that kind of perspective."

Klaus let out a loud chuckle which echoed through the room and Elijah raised an eyebrow at him, curious of his thoughts.

"I do not believe that you are under the impression that your wife would be fine with the idea of you spending time with another woman, even in the non-romantic sense. Elijah, you continue to amaze me of your small knowledge of women." "Not everyone has started off as a womanizer in this lifetime, Niklaus." Klaus smirked and stated, "I prefer to think of it as a way of choosing to experience the simple pleasures of life and women have done so for me."

"Well, frankly, I am surprised that you stopped your womanizing acts after Caroline. Mother even spreads rumors that you intend to marry her soon. Are you?" Klaus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It was Father's idea for me to start seeing Caroline because of his partnership with Bill Forbes, just as he is planning on ending Kol's thirst for women, by pairing him up with Elena."

"What are you trying to say by this? You and Caroline have been together for a few years now. Aren't you in love with her?" "Last time I checked, brother, I don't believe that I was the subject in this discussion. So let us get back to your inevitable divorce now, shall we?"

"Yes, we should. Camille declares that she wants to take ownership of at least half of what we own together. I do not think of it to be fair, considering that I work harder and longer than she does, not to mention, I earn double her own salary as a therapist. If she wants this divorce, I shall grant it to her. There is nothing I can do in order to make her change her mind. But I am not going to share what rightfully belongs to me. If we are to go to trial, we shall. But I need a representative."

"An attorney." "Yes. You're my brother. I am asking you to represent me in court." Klaus looked skeptical for a moment. "Why would you want me to represent you?" "You are one of the best attorneys out there and as far as I know…you are my brother. We may have never been as close as intended, but we are still family. We share the same blood. And Father always claims that as family, we should look out for one another. So, why shouldn't you represent me? You yourself have told me that you wish to have a strong case once again. And here you have it. Win this one for me."

Klaus sighed and looked like he was contemplating. "If my deducing methods are spotless…you show fear, brother. Why?"

"Maybe because Cami has Hayley Marshall by her side. She is most likely going to be her attorney when we do get to court." "And your point is?" "Niklaus, Hayley is the best lawyer this town has had since her father. She is just as fierce, no matter what her beauty and personality show." "I know well of her beauty and personality." Klaus replied with a smile on his face and Elijah was confused of what he was implying.

"But you are forgetting Elijah, that she may be the best in this town because she hasn't faced a good challenge yet. But now that I am here…I may be willing to accept your proposition, if it does offer me the chance of some action and take the title of best attorney in New Orleans." "Thank you, brother."

"In order for me to be your attorney, you shall have to explain to me precisely how your relationship with Katherine Pierce is no possible way romantic." "I shall give you the details."

The brothers shook hands and Klaus finally left his office with a satisfied smile on his face. Elijah walked back to his desk and looked over at the work he was forced to finish for his father. But how could he have his mind on work when Camille had dropped the biggest bomb on him yet?

He would lie to himself if he said that he wasn't heartbroken by her decision, but he had been trying to convince her of the inexistent romance between him and Katerina...and she still didn't believe him. There was nothing more he could have added. What was done was done. Niklaus was going to be his attorney now and with his capability and persuasive techniques…Elijah was certain that he would not lose this case.

He had worked too hard for everything he had achieved for this family. To have it disappear this way would ruin him in the eyes of his father. Since Camille had made her decision, he had made his own.

…

"Beautiful!" Annabelle called out and clapped as Caroline was modeling another one of her collection. Kol and Elena were present at the shoot too, an insistence from Mikael that they should spend more time together in order to get close to romantically involved. Still, that hasn't stopped Kol from staring at other women which walked past him. Elena felt uncomfortable around him, but she had to remind herself that he was a Mikaelson, the son of a man who had a lot of influence in the town she was in. No matter what, he was a good catch.

"Just gorgeous!" Annabelle was calling out again but then groaned when she heard her phone ring. The caller ID showed that it was Esther and that brought the smile back to Annabelle's face. "Esther, darling! How are you feeling this morning? I have Caroline here and I must tell you…"

 _"Annabelle, listen. We really need to talk. Come to my house whenever you can. Mikael is here with me. We have something we have to share with you."_ Annabelle didn't like the sound of her voice. Getting nervous, she ended the shoot and grabbed a cab, getting to the Mikaelson mansion.

The butler led her inside after she passed the guards. The maids were cleaning up the house, while Mikael and Esther were talking in the family room. "We have to stop this somehow. I must talk to Elijah…" Mikael was saying but Esther put her hand on his arm. "This is a matter which needs to be resolved by them, Mikael.

They are grown adults now. If it's not working, we should be letting them decide." "But no one in this family has ever divorced, do you understand me? All the Mikaelsons…from my father, my grandfather, my great grandfather and so on…none of them had had to experience divorces in their families. Why should I be obliged this?" Annabelle's mouth dropped as she asked, "What has happened? Who is getting a divorce? Please don't tell me that it's the two of you!"

"No, of course not. But thank you for coming. Have a seat!" Mikael led her to the couch and asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?" "Maybe a glass of lemonade. The shoot today has left me parched." She responded and then eyed Esther again.

"Who is getting a divorce around here?" "Niklaus has just called Mikael to tell him that Cami has filed for divorce and is most likely going to trial in order to obtain half of their assets. Elijah has appointed Niklaus as his attorney already." "That's terrible! But…I have told Hayley myself that the relationship between her friend and Elijah was soon going to end. They looked very unhappy that night at the dinner party. Hayley was trying to convince me otherwise…"

"That's because despite being a tough lawyer, Hayley still has the heart and beauty of any wonderful girl. She could be a hopeless romantic for all you know." "I don't think so. Hayley is like her father in so many ways. Sometimes, I tend to look at her and wonder if she has something…something though which people can say that she is definitely my daughter. No. There is nothing. We have nothing in common. She is like her father in so many ways."

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Hayley loves you very much. And that is shown clearly every day. You have to hold on to that as a mother. Hayley believes in love. I know she does. She may be the one helping people get divorce but deep down, I don't think that she would love it as much anymore if she were to truly fall in love with someone."

"I have tried to get her to find a young man…even from her domain…but she refuses. Any guy I show her, she must find something unpleasant to her about him. This infuriates me to no end. She is 26 and she has never experienced the love of a man. Her father died when she was just a child, so I can understand her feeling of abandonment and I know how she feels about me. I know that because I am her mother. Even if I tend to be a little crazy sometimes, I am her mother and I understand what she thinks and feels."

"Then why doesn't something change between the two of you? As mother and daughter, your bond should be stronger than ever." Esther said and Annabelle showed a sad face for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, we should be. But it is always hard when you realize that you and your own daughter have absolutely nothing in common." Mikael sat back down on the couch at that moment and the two women hadn't even realized that he had been gone. "What are we to do about Elijah? Perhaps I should have a talk with the boy and get his mind in the game because what is happening is absolutely ridiculous. I shall not accept any divorce…"

"Mikael, I think Esther is right. We shouldn't interfere. If it will happen, it will happen. I don't think it's something to be ashamed of. I have gone through three divorces myself." Annabelle told him. "Do you not know?" he asked her. "What should I know?" "Your daughter is representing Cami in court, meaning she is representing her friend against our family."

Annabelle remained paralyzed in her seat. The last thing she wanted for her image was for her daughter to be a part of this divorce process.

…

His phone had rung a couple of times but Elijah had no intention of answering it, redirecting all of his calls to his assistant. But when he saw that his assistant was trying to reach him, Elijah finally gave up and answered this call. "Yes?" _"I am very sorry for bothering you, Mr. Mikaelson, but there is someone here to see you."_ "Name?" _"Hayley Marshall."_

Elijah started seeing gray in front of his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He could see through the glass that Hayley was standing right in front of the secretary. "Very well. Let her in." he finally responded. He knew why she was here and he needed more answers about Camille's intentions in this divorce. Hayley entered his office and said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Mikaelson!"

"Hayley, we have known each other for a long time. There is no need to formalities…" "The name is Miss. Marshall, Mr. Mikaelson." Hayley snapped at him and Elijah found himself getting quiet.

Since the best attorney of New Orleans was in front of him, he knew that there would be no reasoning with her. He reached over on his desk and pressed a button, which was in fact a buzzer, telling his brother he is needed in his office.

"Are you too busy, Mr. Mikaelson? Am I keeping you from something?" Hayley asked him. "No, of course not. I have had a pretty rough day. I haven't managed to get much work done, after receiving the information over the phone that my wife is filing for a divorce." "That is correct and I am here to tell you that I will be representing her in court."

"Why isn't that surprising?" Elijah asked, with a small smile. Hayley threw him a sly smile and then looked through her suitcase and found some papers. "I will need you to sign this…it specifically states that you are willing to give Mrs. Mikaelson the divorce she wants." Elijah looked at the paper for a moment.

Hayley did look at him, in hope that he would somehow change his mind and not hurt Cami anymore than he already has, but he picked up his pen and threw a signature on the dotted line. The lawyer part of her felt pleased with this, knowing that this divorce would be one of the best one that has happened in this town for a very long time.

After all, Mikaelson was the most powerful family name in town. The press was going to go wild once this got out.

The door to the office opened and Klaus Mikaelson stepped inside. He eyed Hayley and immediately realized what was happening. "Miss. Marshall, any particular reason why you're here?"

The sexy British tone invaded her mind and she turned around and gasped slightly at seeing him there. "I have brought your brother the papers he needs to sign in order to go through with this divorce. I believe that everything else will be in order, don't you think so?" "You are Camille's new representative?" Klaus smirked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes. Why are you questioning me?" "Because I happen to be my brother's new representative, so be careful what you wish for, Miss. Marshall because if you are willing to declare war on us…you shall be facing me in one hell of a battle in court. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

Hayley smirked at him, sensing his tease and whispered, "I was born prepared. The question is, how badly should you be expected to lose?" Klaus chuckled as Elijah gave her the papers and Hayley took them. "Thank you. We shall be seeing each other in court. You and your…attorney will receive the information necessary of the trial."

"Hayley!" Elijah called out to her as she tried to leave. She sighed and turned around. "What is it?" "I love Camille. I want you to let her know of that. But I am not going to let her receive half of what I earned for my family. Family for me has always come first. That is never going to change."

"You failed to realize that you and Cami formed a family too, as a married couple. And she wanted more, but you weren't willing to offer it to her. Now that everything has been cleared and I know Cami's wish is to get her half of the wealth you posses, I am going to support her through every bit of it." "I thought you were a professional. If you do care about your job and my family, do not get involved. Let Camille find a different attorney to represent her. That is my advice to you."

"Thank you for your advice but I am going to decline. I am a professional, and adding a touch of personal opinion in this matter makes a case that much more satisfying for me when I win it. Have a good day!" Hayley told him firmly and opened the door herself, stepping out but not before glaring at Klaus, who was smiling at her.

"She's feisty…intriguing…" Klaus whispered as soon as she left. "Yes and you heard her! She is not backing out of this, Niklaus. I don't know what more I could have done to reason with her." "And what is your worry to be precise?"

"That we won't win this. She has never lost an important case. Not to mention that she is in good relations with all the judges around here." "Yes, but you are forgetting that I happen to be famous as well and I have a sheer talent of getting people to do my way, in any city. I have never lost such a big and important case myself. Have no fear. But I am going to need an assistant and…Kol might do."

Klaus said, looking over his phone. "Kol? Niklaus that is a very bad idea! Kol is not capable of being involved in a case such as this one. He will ruin everything." Elijah snapped at him.

Klaus sighed and said, "You are my client now, Elijah. Why don't you let me take care of this problem, hmm? You just inform me of your indiscretions towards Camille which made her file for divorce in order for me to think of a way to get yourself looking positively innocent in this marriage."

…

"Hayley, you can't do this to me!" Annabelle groaned and complained after hearing her daughter's demand. "I think I can. This is my job, remember?" "But why did you have to get involved in a case where you have to go against the Mikaelson family? They will never forgive you for this and what is worse is that you are shaming me too!"

"Mother, I asked to see Katherine Pierce's file. Think of me as a lawyer who is trying to obtain the information required for a case. I am not your daughter right now and I have no time to hear your complaints. You are going to give me that file or I am just going to have to come up here with the police because you are keeping evidence important to this case from me. Are you going to give me that file or not? The choice is yours completely."

Annabelle hesitated before giving her the file which held every single detail about Katherine Pierce's background. "Thank you very much. I will call you later, Mother."

When she reached her office, the company was already congratulating her. Taking on and defeating the Mikaelson family was going to be huge for them if Hayley would manage to pull it off. Cami and Davina were waiting for her. "I brought you some tea and some cookies, Hayley." Davina told her, excitedly.

"Thank you. You're sweet. But now I have to talk to Cami alone." "Oh I know…I was just thinking…may I be your assistant in court?" "But you are already my assistant, Davina." "I know. I was just hoping that I could be your assistant on this case too because I have always wanted to see the interior of a court room. May I…please?"

"Okay. When the trials start, you can come with me." "Oh, thank you!" Davina exclaimed and rushed out of the office. Cami chuckled and turned to her, "She is such a sweet girl." "Yes. She needs the money for college and I am helping her…she deserves it. Now…back to you. I have already seen Elijah. I got his signature and he granted you this divorce."

Cami's smile looked like it was disappearing slowly. "He didn't say…anything?"

"No…I tried to get a rise of him as you said but he…" "No, fine! If he wants to play that game, fine! I am more than ready to win this!" Cami told her. "We are going to win. I know exactly how to play this." "But aren't you nervous about Klaus? I mean…he is one of the best at what he does too and in Mystic Falls…"

"Cami, you have nothing to worry about. New Orleans cannot even be compared to the small town that is Mystic Falls. Klaus doesn't know the procedures from here. He doesn't have any experience, which will make it that much more easier for me to take him down." "Okay. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Of course I know. I have never lost such a big case and I am not going to start now." Hayley reassured her but somehow, she felt like she was reassuring herself too. She couldn't say that she wasn't nervous that Klaus was going to be the opposing councilor.

It made something on her skin crawl…and at the same time, she knew that his presence made her feel different, but in a good way.

Starbucks had been one of the best places to get started on a case, for her. She grabbed a cappuccino and sat down at a table. Katherine Pierce's file was in front of her and now, she was more than prepared to dig up some dirt about her. She didn't care about what her mother was saying about her talent. Katherine Pierce was responsible for this divorce and she was going to prove it.

"Well, what a coincidence this is, little wolf." A voice murmured behind her and Hayley gasped lightly again. She didn't turn around to face him. She didn't know what was going on with her. She had always faced men without any ounce of fear. Why was this one so different for her.

Clearing her throat, she finally turned around and said, "Mr. Mikaelson…I am very surprised to see you here. But I have some confidential work I need to be doing, so if you'll excuse me…" He sat down at her table before she could finish her sentence. "Let's leave the formalities aside, shall we, love?" Klaus asked her. "I don't think we should. We don't know each other."

"Yes, that is true that we have met a few days ago…as I recall…you were in quite a state of dizziness and…"

Hayley couldn't stop herself as she leaned over across the table and her hand was over his mouth in a few seconds. She looked wide-eyed at what she had done, before pulling her hand away immediately. "I loved that. You have very soft hands, little wolf." "My name is Hayley! I am no little wolf and I would appreciate for you to at least call me by my first name if you want to leave the formalities aside."

"As you wish, Hayley." "What are you doing here, Klaus? Stalking me, perhaps? You are interested in learning what arguments I could have against you in this case?" Hayley asked before she took a sip of her cappuccino but didn't lose eye contact with him.

Klaus smirked and whispered, "I believe I have a pretty good idea of what your first argument against me will be. And I intend to destroy it." "I don't think you can." Hayley argued back.

Klaus picked up his own cup and whispered, "Cappuccino. We must have something in common, Hayley Marshall. Perhaps even more, from all I know of you." "We don't have anything in common." Klaus pursed his lips and simply nodded, observing her as she went back to studying something…but she couldn't concentrate.

She sighed and started picking up her things and leaving the table. Klaus stood up too and grabbed her hand. "What's the rush, sweetheart? Is it true that I make you nervous?" "The only thing you are making me feel at this moment is disgust because I just figured out that you and your brother have a lot of things in common. You both like to have blondes as romantic partners to show in public but behind their backs, you direct your attention towards brunettes."

Klaus smirked as she continued. "I don't know what your problems with Miss. Forbes are…but I don't plan on interfering in them. I am not going to be the Katherine to Elijah, if you understand what I mean."

"Oh sweetheart, I believe that you are mistaken. Caroline and I have a strong relationship, some would say unbreakable…and if I have given you the impression that I might be flirting with you, do forgive me." Hayley didn't know why his words stung her this much. She sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"Then what do you want from me? Why are you here?" "I am here to get to know my future opponent. I need someone who is willing to bring out the best of me in that court room…to make me fight with every sheer force in my soul. And I like what I see…little wolf."

Hayley was paralyzed as she realized that he had come closer and closer to her with every word he said. His breath was on her neck and she felt like closing her eyes but then he left the café. This was his tactic to win the battle. Hayley was sure of it and she wasn't going to fall for it.

* * *

 **A/N: There was more Klayley in this chapter, which I hope you love. I don't know much about the law and how everything happens so I am going to do my best on that aspect. What do you think will happen next? More surprises are yet to come.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	5. Taking Sides (Again)

**In the previous chapter, after having a confrontation with Katherine Pierce, Cami decided to file for divorce and ask Hayley to be her representative in court. Elijah showed his own problems to Klaus and asked him to be his attorney against Hayley and Cami. Annabelle, Esther and Mikael found out about the divorce being planned and none of them were happy about this matter. Afterwards, Hayley confronted both Elijah and Klaus about the divorce, before getting information about Katherine from her mother and making Davina her assistant in court too. Finally, Hayley and Klaus met at Starbucks with plenty of teasing and complicated feelings running between them.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Klaus is confronted by Caroline's distasteful and annoyed attitude towards Hayley. Esther and Mikael share with Annabelle their plan to ease the tension in both families. Hayley, Klaus, Camille and Elijah all meet with the judge who was going to handle the divorce case. Katherine comes to court, in order to give her point of view on the matter as Hayley and Klaus both give their first pointed arguments in court. After some shocking discovering, the case takes a turn, forcing Annabelle to make a decision about her assistant, while Hayley and Cami have to take a lot of dirt coming at them.**

* * *

He woke up with a sincere smile on his face. He knew what the reason was. This would be the first day they would meet the judge who would settle the divorce. And his thoughts were on someone else as well. Hayley Marshall, the opposing councilor, who fight him to win yet another case. But as attractive and intriguing as she and her beautiful hazel eyes were, Klaus was not about to drop this first case which would make him known in all of New Orleans.

Everyone was under the impression that he couldn't win…because he was practicing in a city he was not used to. However, he was going to guarantee the press and the public that he was just as tough and maybe even tougher and stronger in court than Miss. Marshall was.

Someone purred next to him and that was the first time, Klaus acknowledged Caroline in his bed. He sighed and leaned back, accepting her in his arms. "Slept well?" he whispered to her. "I would have slept better if we had sex…we would have christened this place as our new home." Caroline murmured as she kept her head on his chest and her eyes closed.

Klaus' smile disappeared as he started getting up from the bed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Caroline asked, confused as she wrapped the duvet around her body. "No, of course not, but I must get ready. We are heading to court today, in order to present the judge our case." Caroline giggled as she watched him get ready for a shower.

"To be honest, I am glad that your brother is divorcing that therapist. She doesn't seem like she's in his league. I don't know what he ever saw in her." "I do not tend to question my brother's tastes. Whatever makes him happy…he is welcome to do whatever he pleases. I am not obsessive and controlling in his love life as he tends to be in mine."

"As he tends to be in yours? What do you mean by that?" Caroline frowned. Klaus pursed his lips and sighed. He didn't want to give her the impression that Elijah was not one hundred percent agreeing with their relationship unless, his younger brother was prepared to take the next step and ask her to marry her.

He didn't want to bring up the subject of marriage. He knew and he had told his mother. He didn't feel like it was the right time for him to propose to her…and he didn't know when the time would come.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I must get ready now, love." He kissed her cheek and headed into the shower, thinking of nothing but what she said to him. Had his brother been so wrong as to choose a woman who was not coming from a rich and powerful family such as theirs?

Of course, Klaus knew of Caroline's behavior towards those who were from a smaller social status. She did not approve and that was one thing he didn't appreciate about her. He enjoyed the company of a woman who was smart, gorgeous, kind, tough, sensual and cunning.

When he ran those adjectives through his mind…there was only one woman who came into his mind and that was the woman he was fighting for his brother's divorce to be finalized in his favor. Klaus understood how wrong it was in his heart and mind to be another woman when he had been in a relationship with Caroline for years.

But what he believed was that he was pleasuring more his father through this relationship, not himself. Was he really in love with Caroline or had it always been an illusion induced in him by his father. Had he been in love with her, would have he thought of Hayley now? He shook his head and closed his eyes, letting the warm water run over him as he ran his hand through his hair.

No, he had to think of this differently. Hayley was a fetching woman, but he was not searching for anything from her. He flirted with her yes, and tried to seduce her for business purposes, not any other reasons. Because if he had to win this fight, he had to do anything dirty that came through his mind. It was what he was taught in this family.

He had to do whatever it takes to make sure his family name was not tampered with. Finally, he left the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, leaving the bathroom. He almost groaned when he saw that Caroline was still there, waiting for him.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "What do you mean?" "I thought that you said you had a photo shoot again this morning." "Yeah, so?" "So why are you not getting ready?" "Because I need a shower too, silly." Caroline giggled.

He let out a sigh and moved in front of the mirror, to examine himself and figure out what clothes he should be wearing, more like what suit he should be choosing for today's meeting with the judge. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you can't get rid of me faster." Caroline said to him. "Not at all, love. I just need some time to myself. I must be prepared for today."

"You are taking this too seriously, if you ask me." He gave her a look and she immediately corrected herself. "I didn't mean that you shouldn't be working hard…you know that I like your job. I just know that you are going to win this case. I think that you might be overdoing it. You're worrying for nothing. If you had a good opponent, we would have both been worried."

Klaus started putting on his suit as he frowned. "You don't see Hayley as a good opponent? Love, in case you didn't know…" "I know who her father was. That doesn't make her just as good as he was." "That is not what I was referring to. She is just as good. Maybe on her way to becoming greater. She is young…but she has potential."

Caroline scoffed and leaned back down on her bed, revealing her naked self.

"I still say that you are praising her too much. She is a bitch and doesn't deserve it." Klaus chuckled and whispered, "Harsh words for someone you barely know, don't you think so, love?"

"You barely know her and you praise her! Don't you think you're being a hypocrite?" Caroline hissed at once.

"I appreciate her efforts because I have read and learned from the news good things about her. That doesn't mean that I am getting down on my knees. I intend on crushing her in court starting today. She is good. I acknowledge it. But she is not that good. She has many weaknesses and I am going to exploit them."

"I like how you talk now. It's better." She pecked his lips and then turned around to head into the shower herself. But before she could do that, she turned around to face him. "And I wanted to tell you something about your sisters." "Freya and Rebekah? What of them?"

"They're still not warming up to me like you said they would." "Well, love, I cannot say that I can force them too." Klaus didn't realize how much his response shocked Caroline, nor did he care enough tot turn around and look at her mouth hanging open. "It's good to know how you feel about this, then."

She told him and banged the bathroom door shut. She started the water, while Klaus finished putting on his suit. He didn't like it how Caroline was doing her best to hate his sisters. He never did. He had been forced to deal with such disappointment and he would continue to do so.

He had no idea of what was going on downstairs, however, even though he did hear voices. But he needn't bother because if anything important was going on, Rebekah was sure to tell him immediately.

"Thank you for coming once again to us, Annabelle." Esther greeted and hugged her friend. "I didn't know what else I could do. Hayley is not answering my calls and is determined to go through with this." "She knows Camille. They are good friends. Isn't there some way for your daughter to convince her to make up with Elijah? A divorce would be too scandalous for this family and that is not what we need to remain united."

Esther begged but Annabelle shook her head, sadly. "No. Hayley is not like that. She believes that your son must have had some relationship with the new assistant he brought me, Katherine Pierce. Do you think that may be true?"

Mikael frowned and shook his head. "I have thought my son well…I have never encouraged him to indulge in sexual acts with a woman while being married to another. And Elijah is not a son who would disobey me as Kol would do. He would never!"

Annabelle shrugged and took her seat. "I did my best to prevent my daughter from getting into this business, but she always refused to listen to me."

"She has the same stubborn streak Niklaus has always had. I have told him from day one that he is a Mikaelson and he had a responsibility towards this family. He refused to go into business as his brothers and he started focusing all of his energy in court, while spending a lot of quality time in his own private studio."

"He is an artist?" Annabelle asked, shocked. "Yes, I believe he is. He had an art studio he kept all to himself back in Mystic Falls, as far as I know. He didn't let anyone enter to see his work, not even Caroline." Mikael explained and Annabelle looked at her watch. "Speaking of Caroline, I have to be at my own studio soon enough. She is having another photo shoot for my line of designs."

She proudly told them and then cleared her throat, adding, "Is there anything else why you called me here?"

"Yes. Esther and I talked this over and we believe that a vacation for both families would do everyone some good. It would give Elijah and Camille the opportunity to revaluate their marriage and give Hayley a chance to do what is right and not seek out to take away from Elijah what rightfully belongs to him." Mikael released the information.

"A vacation? Where exactly? And who is invited?" Annabelle asked. "My family…all of my children of course, Camille, Hayley and yourself. All of us shall be heading there. We will have a good time and then return with a much clearer view on how we wish to continue the matter. I am doing my best to prevent this divorce from happening."

"And where will we be going? I do have a lot of work to be done, a lot of appointments which would need to be cancelled…but I could use a vacation myself, so why not? Although, Hayley is…Hayley. She needs to be persuaded." "And you can do that. You are her mother." Mikael told her and Annabelle groaned.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Hayley would listen to anyone but me. People have a hard time believing that I gave birth to her myself and that she wasn't adopted." Esther smiled and said, "Persuade her. It's the best solution."

…

"I am very nervous right now. I can't even tell you…I…I never thought that I would be in this position. I am a couple's therapist, Hayley. I am supposed to be helping people and keeping them from getting a divorce. If I get divorced, it will most likely ruin my reputation."

"So would you rather continue to live with a man who has been seeing another woman behind your back?" Cami didn't respond. Hayley smiled and continued to drive as Cami remained silent. The silence was starting to make them both nervous and Hayley eventually sighed.

"You did the right thing here, Cami. And I need to remind you that I am taking a lot of risks here too by helping you. I have officially become a number one enemy of the Mikaelson family…" "No, they still love you. My divorce shouldn't affect your relationship with them."

"If I represent you in court, it will. Elijah is being represented by his narcissistic and irritating brother, but that shouldn't be a problem. This town is different from Mystic Falls."

"Hayley, I know Elijah. If he didn't have faith that Klaus could pull this off and win him the case, he would have paid for another lawyer himself. He has a lot of money. He can do what he wants." Hayley looked straight ahead as she drove the car and slowly shook her head.

"I like to think of it more as a way for him to make sure that the information about his secret relationship with Katherine is not received by anyone but someone from his family." "Huh?" "The press can easily convince a lawyer to reveal some dark information about a client in this city and Klaus wouldn't do that to his own brother for anything."

"And I have nothing to hide from the present or my past. I have always been faithful to Elijah. I deserved better." Cami informed her and Hayley nodded, "And that is the main reason why I'm helping you. You just have to trust me with everything."

Cami smiled and nodded and then she looked her over. "You dressed up pretty nice for a meeting with the judge." "What do you mean?" Hayley asked, still not making eye contact with her. "I don't know. It looks like you're trying to impress someone."

"The only thing I am trying is too look glamorous and yet respectable in front of a judge, especially since it's a guy." "But if he's a man, shouldn't he be on the men side?" "No. Judge Horner can be trusted. He is very respectable towards the women rights and women in general. He is not subjective in any way and he won't start now just because the famous Klaus Mikaelson is back in town."

They arrived to the destination and they got out of the car, barely noticing the limousine right in front of them. Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson were both wearing suits as they got out and they eyed the women. Cami looked upset and diverted her eye contact from the man she was about to divorce.

Klaus, on the other hand, had inspected Hayley from her toes up to the stern look which was on her face and smirked, getting closer to her. "Oh God! What does he want?" Hayley whispered to herself. "I am going to go inside. I will see you there." Cami told her, feeling a little bit sick all of a sudden.

"Alright." Hayley responded just as Klaus took the last few steps towards her. "Prepared?" he asked. "I am always prepared." "For victory yes, but most importantly, are you prepared to face your first failure?"

Hayley smiled up at him when she sensed the teasing in his voice again. She didn't know what it was but she enjoyed this bickering they had all the time. It was refreshing and she wasn't focused one hundred percent on how much she hated him either. It was one of those few moments in her life she just couldn't explain at all. It left her wanting more too.

"That word is not in my vocabulary, Mr. Mikaelson." Klaus groaned and leaned over whispering in her ear, "I have already told you…enough with the formalities, love. You are making me self-conscious." With that, he pulled back and winked at her before heading inside with Elijah. Hayley didn't know that she had a small smile on her face as she came forth to Cami.

She frowned. "What happened with Klaus out there? What did he tell you?" "Nothing. He was just being an ass and mocking me as usual." "Aha…is that why you have a smile on your face?" Cami questioned her and Hayley's face hardened at once. "What do you mean?" The blonde just laughed and said, "I hope you won't be this clueless in front of the judge."

"I will make sure that Klaus will be." "Why do you keep mentioning him?"

"Why do you?" Hayley got defensive. Cami shook her head and Hayley told her, "Look, we're both stressed. I because my career might be in jeopardy for helping my best friend and you because well…you have a lot to lose if I lose. And I won't lose. I never lost a case in my life."

"Okay. I trust you. That's why I asked you. And about your payment…" "Actually, I don't need any money from you, Cami. I am going to do this as a favor to you." "No, come on. I have to pay you something for your services. It's your job after all and I don't think your company partners would be okay with that."

"No, you're right. They wouldn't be. I am just going to give you a 40% discount. How does that sound?" "It's fine." Cami nodded and shook her hand. "Let's go." Hayley said and led her into the court room. Some of the public had already arrived.

In no time, the press would hear about this case and be right outside, on the courthouse steps. Hayley and Cami were sitting at the table on the left side of the judge's high platform, as Klaus and Elijah were discussing something through whispers, on the right side.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Cami asked. "It could be a tactic used for intimidation. From where Klaus is from, I can imagine he knows a lot of those things." "All rise!" someone called out as Judge Horner finally stepped onto his platform. Hayley, Cami, Klaus and Elijah were all standing.

"The court is now in session! The honorable Judge Horner presiding!" The judge took a seat and the case files had been presented to him as he analyzed the paper with both Cami and Elijah's signatures. "Mrs. Mikaelson, you have been the one to file for divorce, isn't that correct?" Cami was about to speak but Hayley stood up and said, "Your Honor, as her representative, I shall like to speak in the name of my client. And as an answer to your question, yes…she has filed for divorce."

"And I see that Mrs. Mikaelson also demands half of the fortune owned by her husband. On what grounds, Miss. Marshall?" Judge Horner asked, putting on his glasses and looking over the papers.

"My client believes and I think we have enough evidence, that her husband has been having an affair with someone behind her back." "I see…and how do you tend to respond to this accusation, Mr. Mikaelson?"

Klaus stood up this time too, eying Hayley for a moment before saying, "Your Honor, I shall first like to point out that I am new in this town and I haven't had the opportunity to adjust myself to the system you have here in New Orleans…"

"I can assure you, Mr. Mikaelson that it is no different from Mystic Falls. Now, would you care to tell me how your client would like to fight her wife's accusations?" "I can only point out that for a few months now, Mrs. Mikaelson has had a deficiency in her work. As you very well know, she is a therapist…for couples. According to some sources…including the woman who has been accused by Mr. Mikaelson for sharing sexual relations with my client, Mrs. Mikaelson has lacked the capability of helping couples in need…"

"Objection, your honor! We are talking about…" Hayley started saying but Judge Horner stated, "Overruled, Miss. Marshall. Please let Mr. Mikaelson finish his point and then you may have a saying in this matter. Mr. Mikaelson, please continue."

"As I was saying…we have proof from which we can deduce how incapable Mrs. Mikaelson has become at her work place. Just a few days before, a couple had divorced scandalously after putting their marriage in Mrs. Mikaelson's hands. She was unable to save it."

"And what does this have to do with the situation at hand, Mr. Mikaelson?" Judge Horner asked confused. "It has to do with everything, Your Honor. Because with the deficiency Mrs. Mikaelson has presented at her work place, it can have affected her personal life as well. We're talking about illusions and overloaded stress which can affect the brain of a person." "Your Honor, I would like to say something."

Hayley stood up and said, trying to remain calm. "Go ahead." Judge Horner said.

"Mr. Mikaelson has just stated that one of their witnesses happens to be the woman accused of sharing a sexual relationship with my client's husband. I think it's safe to say that it's a conflict of interest and furthermore, we need to be reminded that I present you with documents showing solid proof of how capable my client has been at her work place for the past 3 years she has worked as a couple's therapist. You have before you the compliments given to her by a total of 47 couples which have decided to put aside their arguments and move forward together, avoiding a divorce. It's safe to say that the Jones', the last couple whose marriage my client has tried to save, are not a very credible source of Mrs. Mikaelson's work abilities."

The judge nodded, as he looked over the papers given to him by Hayley, as she added, "Especially since her first and last failure has been due to the stress accumulated, knowing that her husband was cheating behind her back." Klaus stood up and stated, "Objection, your Honor! Those are simple assumptions!"

"Sustained." Hayley smirked a little at Klaus and took her seat alongside Cami, who was shivering slightly. "You have nothing to worry about. My arguments so far have been much more solid than his." Hayley whispered in her ear. Klaus stood up again and cleared his throat, "Your Honor, I would like to call Katherine Pierce to the witness stand."

Cami took a deep breath and didn't turn around as she heard the woman's high heels approaching the bench. "Very well. I accept your witness to the stand for a direct-examination." Katherine stepped into the witness stand and Hayley could see a small smile forming on her face as a Bible was brought to her and she was forced to place her hand upon it and swear the oath with her hand raised.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, under pains and penalties of perjury?" she was asked and Katherine said, "I do." Before she was seated and Klaus stood up from his bench in order to question her.

"Miss. Pierce, would you care to tell me in short of your relationship with my client?" Klaus asked and Katherine shrugged. "I was looking for a job. He found me because he was doing Mrs. Annabelle Marshall a favor. I had all the qualifications necessary and got the job. I have been nothing but grateful to Mr. Mikaelson since that moment and we have gotten along."

"And have you ever had any sexual relations with him?" "Of course not." Katherine replied. Klaus nodded and said, "No more questions, Your Honor!" Cami groaned and whispered to Hayley, "She's lying."

"No, she isn't. She's just being smart about her responses and Klaus is being smart through his questions." "But that just proved to the judge that Elijah didn't have any sexual relationship with her." "Cami, you don't have to have a sexual relationship with that person in order to cheat on your wife. A simple kiss or affectionate touches will do."

Hayley stood up and faced the judge.

"I would like to question the witness myself, Your Honor." Klaus grunted under his breath when the judge stated, "I approve a cross-examination. You may question the witness, Miss. Marshall."

Hayley turned to Katherine and asked, "Miss. Pierce, how close are Mr. Mikaelson and yourself?" "Very close, in fact. He talked to me a lot about his job and his personal problems. He confides in me just like I confide in him." "Do you think of it to be appropriate for a woman to be this close to a married man?"

Klaus stood up and called out, "Objection, Your Honor. The opposing councilor is harassing the witness through accusations which have not been proven!" Hayley smiled and turned to the Judge, "It was a general question, Your Honor. I was not accusing Miss. Pierce of anything."

The judge nodded and stated, "Overruled, Mr. Mikaelson, so please have a seat. Miss. Pierce, you may answer Miss. Marshall's question." Katherine sighed and whispered, "It depends on the situation."

"How does it depend on the situation?" Hayley asked her. "I don't believe that just because a man is married, that means that he should have no contact with other women."

"Of course not. But you mentioned that you confided in Mr. Mikaelson and he confided in you, is that correct?" "Yes." "As far as I know, a man should be confiding in his wife, his life partner, not a woman he just met." "True. But a man can confide in other close people too, not just his wife."

"Yes. Other women could be a sister, an aunt, a mother…family. Family is important. But you are neither family nor a friend of the family. You have not known Mr. Mikaelson for long so how do you explain the fact that you can confide yourself in him so easily and vice versa?" Katherine smiled and shrugged.

"Some people just click." "And by that you mean in the romantic sense, don't you?" Katherine started annoyed and said, "I have never kissed Elijah Mikaelson!" she snapped and then closed her mouth at once, realizing what she said. Hayley smirked and asked, "That wasn't my question now, was it, Miss. Pierce?"

There was silence in the court room as Hayley turned to the judge and said, "No more questions, Your Honor." Judge Horner sighed and said, "Miss. Pierce, you may leave the witness stand." Katherine immediately left and took a seat behind Elijah and Klaus.

Cami had a sad look on her face even though she knew that Hayley was doing a good job. But how should she feel good about the fact that it was revealed that Katherine had kissed Elijah, her own husband? She felt nothing but anger and she wanted to rip that woman's hair from her scalp.

"Calm down, please." Hayley whispered to her, when she noticed how stressed she was. Hayley already had some papers in her hands and called out, "Your Honor, I have also found some recent proof of Mr. Mikaelson's close relationship with the witness Miss. Pierce. I have here a document which reveals how Mr. Mikaelson bought a condo for Miss. Pierce in California. The money was traced back to one of the banks where he deposits his money."

Judge Horner asked her to approach him in order to show him the documents. Klaus stood up too and stated, "Your Honor the only thing that document represents is that my client has indeed bought a condo in California. But I have here another paper which states clearly that this condo is used for charity purposes."

Hayley rubbed her forehead as Klaus brought his own paper to the judge's hands. "Charity purposes, Mr. Mikaelson? And how do you explain that Miss. Pierce has agreed to stay there when she visits California?"

"My client bought this condo before Miss. Pierce received her job as Mrs. Annabelle Marshall's assistant at Marshall's Epiphany. And my client has let other people in need use it before Miss. Pierce. Colleagues, friends…you have all of their names right here. So, Miss. Marshall's argument can be declared invalid in this situation."

"It is up to me to decide that but point well made, Mr. Mikaelson." Judge Horner told him and Klaus retreated, arranging his suit in the process.

Hayley stood up and grabbed a different piece of paper, "Your Honor, I think that is time to no longer deviate from the subject. We are here because my client and her husband cannot agree on the division of the assets accumulated during their marriage, so I would like to present to you, my client's prenuptial agreement and her signature on the dotted line."

"Approach the bench, Miss. Marshall." Hayley did as she was asked and she gave the prenuptial agreement to the judge. "It states here that in case of a divorce my client is entitled to at least half the duplex she and Mr. Mikaelson share. It also happens to be the place she lived for quite some time now and considering that Mr. Mikaelson makes a greater living than his actual wife…she should not be forced to move out of here."

Judge Horner nodded, starting to get tired. "Is that all you have to present to me for today, Miss. Marshall." "Yes, your Honor, that is all." "Then you may return to your seat." "Thank you, your Honor." Hayley did as she was asked and sat down next to Cami. She felt eyes on her and immediately turned her head sideways to see that Klaus was constantly staring and smirking.

Sighing, Hayley turned back around to face the judge, not understanding the feeling inside of her. She recognized a part of it. Hatred. Hatred for him and for challenging her the way no opponent has ever had up till this moment. But what was the other feeling?

"Mr. Mikaelson? Anything with which you would like to wrap up this meeting?"

Clearing his throat, Klaus sat up again and said, "Yes, your Honor. I would simply like to point out one last aspect we have discovered from Mrs. Mikaelson's background and from what my client has told me. I don't believe you are aware that she used to be a simple bartender earning thrice as little as she is now. After they married, my client has spent a lot of his own money, helping her receive her own office and fulfill her dreams as a therapist for the couples in need to counseling. Quite ironic actually, since she herself is in need of her own counseling..."

"Objection! Irrelevance to the case, your Honor!" Hayley snapped at once. "Sustained. Mr. Mikaelson, get to the point, please." "Forgive me, your Honor. My point is that I do not believe in this fairness Miss. Marshall insists on expressing when my client has invested his own personal money in order for Mrs. Mikaelson to live in a luxurious duplex, leave her job as a bartender and fulfill her dreams."

Hayley gritted her teeth and stopped herself from doing anything she might regret. "That is all, your Honor."

Judge Horner nodded and looked over his files. Hayley stood up and stated, "Your Honor, I would like to ask for a continuity, in case there are any other aspects about this case we have not been able to point out about this marriage."

"Yes. We will take a break for a week. I need to view all of the documents I have been given and reflect upon what both councilors have said. As of this moment, I can say that it is tough but the court might favor Mr. Mikaelson as of this moment. Miss. Marshall…you have some work to do. That is all."

Hayley felt a lump in her throat as they all stood up as Judge Horner left the room. At that moment, the last person Hayley wanted to see, her mother was able to enter the room, with her fancy purse in her hands. She looked very strict this time as she glanced at Katherine and came forth to her.

Hayley couldn't make out what her mother was telling her and she finally turned to Cami, who looked pale as a ghost. "After all we showed him, how could he say that this court is in favor of Elijah?"

"If it gets worse, we are going to ask for an appeal, meaning we get to receive the final decision of a higher court, but that is the last resort. What we need to do right now is to focus. What Judge Horner said doesn't mean anything. He simply gave us a warning that if we want to take down Klaus and Elijah, we need to dig deeper. In a way, he was helping us. Trust me. We're good."

Caroline entered the court room too this time, most likely looking for Klaus. Hayley and Cami both rolled their eyes and decided not to pay any attention to her. "Look, Hayley…I know that I may have taken a bit advantage of Elijah's money. Well…when I put it that way, it looks like I am a gold-digger but you know that is not me. Elijah did this for me because he loved me. At least I thought he did."

"It doesn't matter, Cami. I will do this right and I am going to take them both down and smash their arguments to the ground if it is the last thing I do. Your success as a couple's therapist is your own, no matter how much money Elijah invested."

"YOU'RE FIRING ME?!"

Katherine yelled out and clasped a hand over her chest in shock as Annabelle told her, "Yes, I'm afraid so. You seem to be very grateful to Elijah for the job he found you but you take more interest in him than that job for a while, don't you think? I don't need that kind of assistants, especially none that try to stain the family name so I have to let you go, Katherine. Your sister, Elena, however, has shown some great dignity and covered for you while you were God knows where. For that reason, I am giving her your job."

Katherine stamped her foot and ran out of the courthouse, almost in tears. Hayley and Cami both smiled when they heard what happened and Hayley noticed Cami was looking for Elijah's expression on his face after what happened.

But what Cami saw was not at all what she wanted to see. Elijah looked concerned for the brunette who ran out of there and the little bits of her heart which were still hoping for something to change in him, for this divorce trial to be a wakeup call…they disappeared.

But Cami stood firm as she told Hayley, "I want to win this, Hayley. It's not about the money or the other things anymore. This is about me and my pride as a woman. I will not accept being cheated on and then having taken everything from this marriage from me like I lost years of my life." "I will make that happen. We will win." Hayley promised her.

She sighed and grabbed her briefcase, but not before Caroline stepped to them with her hands on her shoulders. Of course she was smug. The press was right outside at this moment, making loud noises and waiting desperately for them to leave the courthouse. As a popular model, she craved all the attention given to her.

"You made a big mistake when you accepted to represent her." Caroline told Hayley. "Why? Because I am going to hit your lover right in his nuts. You're in New Orleans now. You both need to get used to it."

"Whatever happens in this case, the Mikaelsons will come for you, Hayley and they will ruin your career…but not before my daddy ruins it." She giggled and walked away making Hayley sick to her stomach. On some points, Caroline was being a regular bitch but Hayley knew that she was somehow right. Mikael Mikaelson and Bill Forbes were big business men. How could she fight them if they did come after her?

"Are you okay?" Cami asked. "I'm fine. You can go outside. I need some time…" Hayley took a deep breath and realized that everyone was leaving. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, to remain in control of the situation. But she gasped when she felt warm breath against her skin.

Hayley opened her eyes and stared at the close proximity between her and Klaus. "Oh God! What do you want now?" Hayley asked, running a hand through her hair. "It was a good fight, love. Probably the best I have had in ages…and more is yet to come. That excites me." He whispered and finally exited the courthouse, making Hayley go limber.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the first court meeting went well, as I have never written one before. The attraction between Klaus and Hayley is growing and next chapter, you will have a surprise. Do you think something worse can happen with the Camlijah relationship than it already has? Will Mikael's plan work?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	6. Whining Wins Passion

**Previously, on Laws of Clarity, Klaus and Caroline had some disagreements regarding Hayley, Freya and Rebekah. Esther and Mikael told Annabelle of their plans to have a family vacation so the problems could be left at home. Hayley and Klaus met with their clients and with Judge Horner in order to propose their opening arguments in the case. After having said more than they needed on both sides, the judge agreed to give the case a week before jumping to any conclusions. Annabelle fired Katherine and gave Elena her job. Finally, Hayley had to deal with more unexpected feelings of attraction towards Klaus.**

* * *

 **PLOT: While Hayley and Cami work on more aspects of the case, Jackson shows up, trying to get the city attorney to go on a date with him. Listening to Cami, Hayley makes her decision in order to relieve some of her stress but things take a turn when she ends up coming face to face with Klaus and Caroline again. Afterwards, Hayley goes to her mother's place in order for Annabelle to drop an important bomb on her. Cami and Elijah have an unexpected meeting, while finally, Klaus shows up at Hayley's door with a peace offering.**

* * *

The day before had been a nightmare and now that Judge Horner was willing to give them a week to prepare more strong arguments, Hayley was determined to do whatever it took in order to win this case. For the first time in her life, she had been nervous, but that was soon to change. She thought that this would be a piece of cake and that just because her opponent was a good attorney, he would never get up to speed with the regulations of this city. She was wrong.

"Okay so what have we said so far?" Cami asked as soon as she sat down at the table in Starbucks. Hayley figured that a public meeting would be more appropriate for the press, if they caught them. "We have said enough to form an impression in the judge's mind that you are the victim in this marriage…"

"Which I am." Cami intervened with an agreement to her statement. "Yes you are but just to make something clear…in court, it's always the victim who wins."

"Why not? Can a judge really be blind?" "In some cases, the guilty hires a very good attorney who is able to twist the judge's mind in his favor. But luckily, in this case, you my friend have the best attorney in town. And I intend to protect the innocent until the end. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't scare me."

"No, he doesn't but he sure seems to have some sort of effect on you, don't you think?" Hayley smiled a little but it wasn't because she was about to agree with her. What's more, she was a bit outraged that Cami would make such an assumption on her part.

"You know just as well as I do that there is no man who can have an effect on me, especially not in case as important as this one. I made it clear to Klaus that he wanted to play dirty with me, he can bring him on. I will crush him so fast his head will spin."

Cami sighed and replied, "Whatever you say. Just make sure not to fall for the Mikaelson charm or it will end horribly. Trust me."

"I trust you. You are the one handling a divorce to one of them. The Mikaelsons are a pain in the ass. I don't know why my mother started associating with them in the first place." "Because they are probably the most influential family in this town. It's understandable in some ways. Your mother has always been after power and control."

"And that is the only thing my mother and I have in common. Subject closed." Hayley continued jotting something down as Cami continued to stare at her and then the blonde opened her mouth again in order to say, "Yeah and let's not forget that Klaus is dating the Caroline Forbes. He is not about to leave a girl like that for anyone. Mikael could use someone like Bill Forbes on his side, you know?"

"Yes, I know how it all works, Cami. I have seem Mikaelson Corporations in action. I have seen what Mikael is capable of, in order to win himself something and I have seen just how ferocious his sons can be too. The only Mikaelsons that I enjoy having around right now are Freya and Rebekah."

Cami smiled and said, "What's got you talking now so much? I thought you said that you closed the subject."

Hayley closed her eyes, starting to get really exasperated. She needed to choose her friends more carefully. "Cami, can we please stop talking about the Mikaelsons and start working on this case?" "But the Mikaelsons are a part of this case. I am divorcing one right now, remember?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you. Now, let's take a look at the things we have discovered about Katherine." "Speaking of which, you really have to thank your mother for firing her." "I was planning on going to see her today so yeah, I think I will do that. So according to Katherine's statements and slips, we have a confirmation that she and Elijah did kiss. Judge Horner is not about to let that one slide and…"

Hayley stopped talking when she saw that her words were affecting Cami more than she realized. Hayley put her hand on her arm and asked, "Hey are you okay with that?" Cami pushed back some tears and smiled. "What kind of a stupid question is that?" "Yes, you're right. It is stupid but I am concerned about you. You still have feelings for Elijah, don't you?"

"He's been my husband for years and of course I still love him. Just because I am divorcing him that does not mean that my feelings will change that quickly."

"You might need a rebound."

"You mean find some random guy on a night out and sleep with him? No, I can't do that. I am married, Hayley. And I am not about to appear in front of a bunch of people with shame when Klaus somehow discovers that I have been with other men too. That would make our argument of infidelity invalid. I am not going to risk anything right now. I just want to get this whole thing over and done with."

Hayley nodded and went back to her work.

"So…Katherine confessed to something intimate shared with Elijah. That means that Klaus is going to try to either blame the whole situation on her and make Elijah look like the victim too or he is going to play by the books and make it your fault for overreacting over a simple kiss…which is not sex, so that cuts down on the infidelity."

"What?!" Cami was in shock. "You heard me. A case can be a messy business especially one which involves a divorce. Klaus is coming at us with everything he's got."

"But what he would say doesn't make any sense. Katherine kissed my husband and the fact that Elijah reciprocated…" Hayley smiled and said, "I understand how you're thinking but if Klaus is going to turn this his way, he is going to make it look like a kiss between them doesn't mean anything.

And surely after what happened yesterday, Klaus is not going to call Katherine on the witness stand again. She has a weak mind. And I went easy on her yesterday. If I had gone and plunged my daggers harder into her, she might have revealed more." "And why didn't you? I could have learned more!"

"Because that is not my strategy in the first meeting with the judge. It would make it seem like I am desperate and I can assure you that desperate is the last word which can be used to describe me."

"So my divorce depends on your pride?" "You are not forced to see it that way, Cami. Just remember that I am the lawyer here and I know what the best approach is and trust me that ruining Katherine yesterday would have made us look bad. We need to be subtle about this whole thing."

The doors to Starbucks opened at that moment and Cami gasped. "What? Is it him?" "Who?" "Klaus!" Hayley snapped. Cami frowned. "Why would Klaus come here? He doesn't really like this place." "Huh? How do you know that?" Hayley asked, setting down her pen and letting her hair fall over one shoulder.

"Because Elijah told me once. He doesn't regularly come to any café." Hayley clucked her tongue into her mouth and started thinking. Was it really just a coincidence that she bumped into Klaus that day at Starbucks? No, he was most likely following her and studying her. That was what a man like him would do.

"Then why are you gasping? Who did enter?" "It's Jackson! Remember? He's the guy who was crazy about you in college and I think he still isn't giving up. I wish I had a man like that. I don't know why you wouldn't give him a chance."

"Because I have told you and him many times before the same story. I don't see anything romantic happening between us. He is just a friend."

"He could be a friend with benefits." She muttered and Hayley slapped her shoulder playfully. "Cami; come on!" "You have slept with a couple of guys before. And you had even given a jack ass a chance in high school but you won't give a sweet guy like Jackson a chance?" "Jared was different.

With Jared, I could have actually seen myself with. But I guess that I was wrong about him. I told myself that I wouldn't get serious with anyone after him." "I think he saw us. He is coming this way." Cami told her and then looked down. "And why are you acting weird?"

"Because he is most likely going to ask you out again and I think that the two of you should be having some privacy. I am interfering, don't you think?"

"Interfering? We are dealing with something important here. It's a divorce trial and I am not about to have you swimming away like that just because Jackson is going to have another failed attempt to ask me out. The answer will be no."

"I still think that you are being too cruel to him." They stopped talking as they sensed him at their table. "Hello. Am I interrupting something?" he asked and Hayley looked up at him with a smile. "Well, Cami is getting a divorce and I am representing her in court." "Against a Mikaelson? Good for both of you! You will go down in history!"

Jackson chuckled. "I already have. And taking down a Mikaelsons would be a plus for me." "All the more reason for you to accept a dinner invitation from me. Just for relaxation purposes." "Jack, we have had this conversation…" "Look, I never said that this had to be something romantic. Trust me that it doesn't have to be. You can just go with me as a friend and get your mind off of things."

Hayley bit her lips. I night out with a friend didn't sound too bad but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression or lead him on because she really just wasn't romantically attracted to him.

Hayley turned to look at Cami, who gave her an encouraging look. Sighing, Hayley looked up at Jackson and whispered, "Okay. As friends and if you promise to not try anything, I will go out with you tonight. Do you agree?"

Jackson let out a sigh of relief and grinned wildly at her. It was cute in some way. Hayley thought of it to be adorable but once again, she felt she would always be in the friendship zone with him. Through this night out, she can make him a bit happy though.

"Thank you! I will pick you up and don't ask where we're going! It's a surprise, okay?" He smiled and left Starbucks and Cami burst out laughing. "I am so proud of you for finally accepting him."

"I am not accepting him in that way, Cami. Just remember that we are just friends. It will stay that way." Cami brushed her hair aside and said, "Sure. But you never really know who might turn out to be your true love. You need some good and stable romance in your life, Hayley. So, I'm telling you to go for it. Thank you for helping me but take a break for tonight. Relax and have fun. You will thank me eventually."

…

Taking her friend's advice for the first time in a long time seemed to be working well for her. Hayley stood in front of the mirror and admired her purple satin mermaid dress. Her mother had given it to her from her collection a long time ago and she just threw it in the closet without even looking at it twice.

Hayley knew why she did that. She was still angry at her mother that time but after the way she had fired Katherine Pierce the other day, she knew that she would have to somehow thank Annabelle in her efforts to be supportive. She was her mother after all. Her doorbell rang and she immediately walked over to open the door.

Her makeup was on and her hair was curled and placed on one side, making her look glamorous. Jackson was in a suit and he whistled when he saw her.

"You look just as beautiful as I always imagined, Hayley. I feel very lucky that you're having dinner with me tonight." He kissed her hand and Hayley smiled. "And I thank you for being such a gentleman. Where are we going?"

"To Oceania's. The best marine dishes. You will love it." "Isn't that kind of an expensive place?" Hayley asked as they walked out of her building and got in his car. "It is a bit pricy but I wanted tonight to be special." Hayley could feel her heart break. She knew that this was going to happen and she knew that she was somehow raising his hopes again.

She didn't want to do that. She wanted him to be assured that she was not looking to get into anything romantic. But for the time being, she wanted to enjoy herself so she let that aspect go.

"You're right. This place does look really good. And I am hungry." Hayley commented. "Good. Let's have a seat." They sat down and after they ordered, the food was brought almost at once. But Hayley didn't have enough time to savor it because at that moment, something caught her eye. Or to be more exact, someone caught her eye.

Klaus was there, in a suit and with Caroline alongside him, of course. While looking at them, Hayley realized that she hadn't been paying attention to anything Jackson had been saying to her. At one point, he already had his eyes on her and watched her being attentive to something else.

"Hayley, are you alright?" Jackson asked and she snapped out of it. "Umm…yeah…I think so…or not."

"Look, you don't need to be so secretive about this whole thing. You are a very special woman to me and if you really feel that strongly about us not being together in the romantic sense, I understand. Truly, I do. I will give you your own space and I will help you."

"Thank you. You're very understanding. But…" Hayley was about to tell him what was really going on when he held out his hand to her in order for her to shake it. "What is this?" she asked.

"The handshake of friendship. I want us to bury the hatched once and for all. Friends?" She shook his hand and nodded. "Thank you, Jack. You have no idea how much this really means to me. But…I was not nervous because of what we discussed earlier. Actually, I am not nervous. It's just…"

"You've seen someone here that you know, haven't you? You were staring. I saw you." "My opponent in battle." Hayley whispered and Jackson's mouth turned into an O. He realized what was going on. "You mean Klaus Mikaelson? He's here?" "With his date, unfortunately and I don't really want to see…"

She stopped talking when she realized that he had stopped her from the back. He had that cocky grin all over his face and he was heading towards them.

"They are coming here." Hayley whispered and before Jackson could say something, they were already there. "Jackson! I never would have thought that you had such good taste in women!" His exclamation put things to a halt as Caroline eyed him angrily.

It was an indirect compliment and Hayley smiled a little but her frown soon appeared as she crossed her hands over her chest at the table, defensively. "What are you doing here, Klaus? What do you want? And how do you two know each other?" "We met a couple of nights before the first meeting with Judge Horner at the bar. He was an intriguing man needing a drinking buddy so why not help the lad out?"

"But you knew who he was all along, didn't you? You just wanted to get information from me." Hayley said to him and Klaus shook his head.

"If you insinuate that I had been stalking you, I can assure you that it was never my intention. All I have done is talk to him, love. Not everything in this town has to be about you and as you very well may have noticed, this neighborhood is not very large. People meet…they connect…they interact…they socialize. That is the way it works. As an attorney, I would have thought you would know better."

Hayley was then eying Jackson, who was looking a little guilty but she didn't blame him if he did reveal some things about her to Klaus. He didn't know before who he really was. Hayley stood up and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Mikaelson, I think that we have long since passed our professionalism with these pointless conversations. My personal life is none of your concern and I prefer that any fights we do have going on would be in front of the judge about a week from now. So I am asking you politely for the last time to leave me alone so I can enjoy a dinner here with a friend. Can you do that?"

Hayley didn't realize that she had gotten closer to him until her breasts were touching his chest, while she was trying to make a point. They eyed each other intensely while Caroline had her eyes wide at them but didn't have the courage to interfere this time.

Klaus' smile vanished as he stared deep into her eyes and at last, he whispered, "My apologies, Miss. Marshall." He then turned to Caroline and said, "Let's go, love." "What the hell was that all about?" Caroline asked him as he was pulling her away.

Eventually, Hayley plopped back down in her seat and Jackson was watching her closely. "I'm sorry. You have to know that I didn't say anything about you to him that was important." "You don't have to apologize, okay? You didn't know. He was just being an ass as always and infuriating me to no end. I think I have even lost my appetite."

"Do you want me to take you home?" "Actually, can you please drop me off at my mother's? We haven't talked in a while and I kind of have some things I would like to say to her." Jackson smiled and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you want. I will get the check and we can leave."

…

Just as he was asked, Jackson brought Hayley to her mother's, safely. "So, are you going to be alright now?" Jackson asked her. "Yes, I think I will be okay. Thank you for your help." Jackson laughed and said, "That's what friends are for." Hayley got out of the car and headed inside her mother's apartment building.

The more she thought about Klaus Mikaelson, the more she wished that she hadn't really pushed Jackson away from her. It was like Cami said. Why couldn't she find herself a nice guy to date? Why couldn't she give this chance to someone who deserved it because he has been caring and sweet and actually showed feeling for her?

She had given the chance to one of the most undeserving people in her past and his name was Jared. He then betrayed her and treated her like she was the last speck of dust on this Earth. She had regretted dating him ever since.

Hayley rang the doorbell. Her mother owned a duplex apartment too and Hayley had always thought that it was a simple way in which she could show off her success. It wasn't like she actually need so much space. It was only her and every once in a while she wanted to bring a man home.

Annabelle opened the door and smiled widely when she saw her daughter standing there. "Hayley, my dear! Why are you here?" "Because I felt lonely, I need some advice and you are the only family I have left so I didn't have much of a choice." Immediately, she wished the words hadn't come out of her own mouth because she could see that her mother was hurting to hear her say such a thing.

"Mother, I…" She started saying but Annabelle shook her head.

"There is no need to apologize. I have to get used to receiving this kind of treatment once in a while because I haven't really been a mother you could always look up to and I understand that. Don't stand in the doorway! Please come in!"

Trying to forget what she had said to her own mother, Hayley entered her house and Annabelle gasped in delight. "Now I have noticed that you have been wearing my dress! The dress that I gave you as a present! I can't believe that you kept it, sweetheart."

"Why wouldn't I keep it? It's beautiful." Hayley told her and her heart warmed to see her mother so happy. She hadn't seen her like this in a very long time.

"So, what is the special occasion? Have you and Cami gone out to celebrate?" "There is nothing to celebrate, Mom. The divorce between her and Elijah has not been finalized and I don't know when that will happen. I have a tough opponent I need to beat."

"Ah yes, Klaus Mikaelson! He is a very dashing and intelligent man. Had I been your age, I would have snatched him away from Caroline's grasps myself! I just wish that you can find someone like him."

"I can't believe that you would actually support me dating someone like Klaus Mikaelson." "And what is wrong with him?" "He is annoying, stubborn, infuriating and he gets on my nerves. What is worse is that he enjoys doing that!"

Annabelle clapped her hands together and realization dawned on her face. "This might mean that he likes you." "What? No. Mother, you have this all wrong. He is in a relationship with the blonde bimbo modeling for you and I am…well, I don't like him at all."

She revealed to her. Annabelle smiled and shook her head. "Okay, darling! Whatever you say! I am not going to push you to say or do anything. I understand. But when there is a clear attraction between young men and women…"

"Mother, I am not attracted to him! Don't say that, okay? I just hate that he gets to me all the time. I have never went up against someone like him. He fights too dirty for my tastes."

"Then you have to fight dirtier if you want to win this. You came for my advice and I have given it to you." "You're actually suggesting that I ruin his family's reputation? I am friends with some of them. And you are too."

"This is business, as you have said before. Now, if there is one thing the Mikaelson family does understand is that business and something personal never mix. You don't have to worry. We are still good with the family."

"And how do you know that? Did you personally talk to Mikael and Esther about what is going on?" "I did as a matter of fact." "You did? And? What did they say?" Hayley asked, surprised. "I will tell you if you stop dodging the question and tell me where you have been and why you are wearing such a beautiful dress."

Hayley rolled her eyes and whispered, "I was with Jackson, okay? We went out for a little lunch." "But I thought you said you will never give that boy a chance. What changed?" "I am not giving him a chance to anything. We are just friends, Mother. Just friends."

"Then tell me, when are you going to find someone for yourself? So many suitors have knocked on your door and you have pushed them all away. Why is that?" "I have pushed them away because I haven't met the right suitor for me yet. When I do…I will let you know. But for now, my work and my cases are more important. Tell me about Esther and Mikael. What did they say about the divorce?"

"They aren't very happy about it and according to Mikael, he is going to do his best to try and stop it from being completed."

"You can tell Mikael that it's not going to happen. I am not going to back out just because he doesn't agree. I also have a company and partners who depend on me, you know?" "Yes. Which is why Esther and Mikael are planning a trip." "A trip?" "To Hawaii." "What? For who?" "For all of us. All of his family and the two of us included."

"Why would he want that to happen?" "Because he thinks that a family trip is going to help us smooth things over and maybe even influence Elijah and Cami to think about their marriage and not move so fast with this divorce." "He thinks that he can influence two people who have already made the decision to walk out of each other's lives?"

Annabelle sighed as she watched her daughter. "Sometimes when I look at you, I feel like the only reason you even thrived and tried so hard to become an attorney is because of the way your father and I ended things."

Hayley laughed a little and stood up, heading to the door. "I don't think that you really want to go through with this with me right now, Mother. I have had a long day. Do you understand that?" "But we never talked about your father and if you ever feel the need to talk, I just want you to know that I am here for you, baby and I am ready to talk. If you have questions, you can ask me."

"I was just a child when you and Father had the most scandalous divorce in this city. I was ashamed to be your daughter. And then I lost the only two people who stood by my side during that divorce…how do you think that made me feel?"

"I know exactly how you felt and again, I am very sorry, darling. But if we go on this trip, like Mikael planned, maybe there is still a chance for us to mend some things we never thought we could mend."

"It's going to be a long shot but because I am your daughter, I am going to give you a chance." "So you are coming on this trip?" Annabelle asked her, hopefully as she clasped her hands together.

"I don't know what is going to happen or who is going to accept going to Hawaii for a vacation. I don't think I will. I am swamped with work, but I will think about it. I have to go now. Bye, Mom." Hayley left her mother's duplex before she could stop her. Of course she couldn't have made any progress with a woman like her.

She had no right to bring up her divorce with Jack Marshall, her father, in the conversation. Hayley looked down at her phone as it buzzed and it was Cami. "Hey, what's going on?" _"How did your date with Jackson go?"_ "It was not a date. We agreed to remain on the friends basis and if you want to know, Klaus and Caroline showed up to spoil everything."

 _"The same restaurant?"_ "Hmm. And I didn't even know he and Jackson knew each other. Lots of surprises happening tonight. Where are you?" _"At the bar. But I don't think I can stay here for much longer."_ "Why? What happened?"

 _"Elijah is here and he is drinking with Katherine."_ Cami tried to say, while holding back tears. Hayley bit her lip. "Oh, Cami, I am sorry. How can he be such a douche bag to you?! He is still seeing her?"

 _"I kind of lost it. I went over to them and demanded to know what they were doing. I know that I shouldn't have done that. But…he is still my husband…"_ Hayley could sense from her voice that she had started crying at this moment.

 _"And…um…he looked at me in the eyes and he told me that they weren't doing anything, just drinking together as buddies. I can't believe he would use that word."_ Cami started swearing over the phone as Hayley tried to calm her.

"Look, Cami…it's eight o'clock and you had a long day. Go home and get some rest. I am just leaving my mom's. Tomorrow, we will talk and we will figure out our next move, okay? Elijah hurt you way too much. He is going to have to start paying up, big time for it. I won't let him win this case."

 _"Okay. Thank you, Hayley. You have always been a good friend."_ Hayley smiled sadly and whispered, "Good night." They both hung up as Hayley headed to her apartment.

…

She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep on her couch, still wearing the purple dress, until her doorbell rung. Groaning, Hayley stood up and headed to the door in order to see who it was. Klaus was standing there, with a smirk on his face and a bottle of scotch in his hands. "Hello, sweetheart. Have I woken you?"

Hayley closed one eye and leaned her head against the door. "I am not sure if this is a nightmare or if it is really happening." Klaus chuckled and took a step forward. "Believe me, it is happening. Grab your coat and come with me, little wolf."

"What?!" Hayley asked, nearly chocking while gasping. Who was he to come to her home and dictate what she could and could not do at that moment?

"Are you insane? How did you find me here and what do you want, Klaus?" she asked him as quietly as she could. "I am here…with a peace offering." Klaus whispered and showed her the bottle of scotch. "A piece offering? After you ruined my date and got on my nerves for the past few days since you've been here, you want a peace offering?"

"Sweetheart, we both got off on the wrong start and I consider that simply because we are against each other in court due to Elijah and Camille's divorce that does not mean that we have to be against each other in our personal lives as well." He then leaned over and took her hand in his.

"I have a place I want to show you. One I think you either might enjoy a great lot or despite it. I really don't hope for it to be the latter." "What if your hopes get crushed?" Hayley asked him. "Then I shall need to do what my job requires me to do. Persuade." Klaus responded and still held her hand. Hayley sighed.

She didn't know what his deal was. She didn't know what his intentions were…because she had to face reality. He already had Caroline as a lover. He wasn't looking for someone else. She felt herself wanting not to bring up the blonde in this moment…somehow afraid that he would change his mind.

"What about your precious Caroline? Isn't she going to mind?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, surprised at this question and said, "I don't know where Caroline might be tonight unfortunately."

"Ah, I see. So I am the second choice because your sweetheart can't spend time with you. Okay…" Hayley started closing the door but he put his foot in front before she could succeed in closing it fully. "Hayley, I meant no offense. And I do wish to spend time with you. Come with me. Please."

Hayley closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them, seeing that she was still wearing her purple dress. She wasn't as tired as she had been some time ago. On the contrary…she was more in the mood for excitement and Klaus was ready to provide it. She grabbed her coat and headed outside.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, before I slap it away myself." She warned him and Klaus chuckled. "As you wish, love." "And stop calling me that! You're being a jerk!" "Little wolf, then." Klaus argued and Hayley groaned. "God, you're impossible! I don't know how Rebekah and Freya stand you!"

"They are my sisters. They have to learn to live with me. We're family." Klaus explained. They ended up outside, where Klaus' limousine was waiting for him.

"Don't you have a car of your own?" Hayley asked him. "I do, but my father insists that I have a driver of my own. For my own protection since I am carrying the family name, if you understand what I mean." "I understand." Hayley whispered and got inside, alongside him.

She didn't know where she was going with him and frankly, she wanted to be surprised when she arrived. It had been a long and crazy day. He had asked her about Jackson and she couldn't understand that tone of his, while pronouncing his name. It was as if he had only released some breath of relief when she mentioned that they were just friends and nothing was happening between them in the romantic sense.

Finally, the limo arrived to the destination and Klaus presented her a luxurious and yet small apartment. What was inside however, made her gasp. Every inch of the walls were covered with paintings. Klaus let her come inside and dimmed the lights a little as he set down their coats.

"I want to hear it, Hayley. Do you love it or do you hate it?" he asked her.

Hayley turned around and smirked, sensing that he was starting to get nervous about her reaction to what he had just presented her. "You bought this place for yourself?" "Yes." "Why?" "In order to have some privacy. And art is something I pride myself with…a choice…not a profession." "You want my honest opinion?" Hayley asked and Klaus nodded.

"If you don't mind. Many women have commented on the splendorous sight of my paintings, but I have never quite received the opinion of an accomplished young and beautiful woman such as yourself. So tell me, Hayley. What is it that intrigues you and what is it that you despise?"

Hayley smirked at him and then turned around, starting to inspect the paintings one by one. "Hmm…hate that…too much…I don't get that…hmm…I don't care…" she started saying as she passed and inspected each and every piece of his work.

Klaus watched her with his mouth parted a bit. He was confused…and he wished she wouldn't have said all that she had. However, even when she chose to insult his work…he felt something pushing him further to her.

It was something uncontrollable. Her choice to not be impressed made him more interested…more intrigued…more desiring for some reason. Klaus watched her move around, inspecting the walls in the dim light. She was a gorgeous sight…the shade of purple the dress had, complimented her complexion.

Klaus knew why he had brought her here. She was the first one to bring to this place. Caroline had no chance to see this either. And he knew why he wanted to share this moment with her. He smiled and popped open the bottle of scotch and poured some of it in a small glass for her and in another one for himself.

"This one…" Hayley whispered as her free hand trailed over one of the paintings. "…doesn't make me want to puke." She concluded and smiled at him, challengingly and seductively, making him groan inside. And yet he smiled. "Why did you paint it?"

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color…as a child I had neither sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life. Provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." Klaus explained to her.

It was very philosophical and it made her feet lose their balance a little as she took another sip of her drink and set down the glass. He did the same thing. "So this is your thing?" Hayley then whispered in his ear and moved away. Klaus looked confused as she explained.

"Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" The smile reappeared on his face as he murmured, "I felt I had many charms but regardless, I am enjoying myself." "And you do whatever you enjoy." They remained in silence for a few moments. They were only two inches away from each other. Their eyes piercing into each other's souls…

"So what's it going to be? Going or staying?" Klaus asked her softly. Hayley looked like she was thinking it over before she leaned over and pressed her lips against his ear saying, "You like to be in control. You tell me."

Her voice made his heart beat faster as his fingers brushed against her cheek, making her close her eyes and bite her lip. She let go of her lip and then looked up at him once more.

She looked even more beautiful as his eyes flickered with lust. In almost no time at all, he pulled her to him and kissed her feverishly. She gasped and moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around his neck, keeping him close as he continued to kiss her. He couldn't get more as she wrapped her legs around his waist now too.

His hands were working down her zipper and then at last, he turned her around and pushed her dress down her body. She sighed with her eyes closed and leaned her head back against his shoulder as he started kissing her neck. Her hand went up to his curls and she ran her fingers through them before she ran them down towards his stubble and kept them there.

His hands were around her waist and were now caressing her naked body, trying to relieve her of her panties too, which was the only thing that was left on her. "Klaus." Hayley whispered into his ear and he growled in pleasure as she turned him towards her and started ripping off his clothes.

Everything was exciting between them. At one point, they were going fast…too fast and at some other time… everything was slow and perfect. "Hayley."

He said her name as he pulled her to him and then let them both fall to the ground. He kissed her neck and she laid passionate kisses all over his arms, before he found the strength to pick them up again and head into the bedroom. One bed…and that was all they needed. Crashing onto it, Hayley sighed, feeling comfortable being under such warm covers.

But sleeping was the last thing on her mind. She wanted this moment to last. She wanted to feel wanted and she wanted to lust for someone. They kept going for as much as they could.

She felt complete when he finally entered her and she wrapped herself around him, waiting anxiously for him to make the next few moves. She had done this before. She was not inexperienced…so why did she feel like this with him?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter ran longer than expected because of the amount of Klayley scenes. I hope you liked their bickering at the dinner date but also when Klaus decided to "make amends" with her. What do you think will happen now? What about Caroline? Reminder that what Klaus and Hayley shared was passionate and thrilling but still a one night stand.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	7. It's Just Not Happening

**In the previous chapter, Hayley and Cami worked on their case at Starbucks, before running into Jackson, who was trying his luck once more for a date with Hayley. Accepting her friend's advice, Hayley agreed to go on a night out with him on the condition they remained friends. Hayley had a confrontation with Klaus when they found themselves at the same restaurant while Cami had to deal with her own problems about seeing Elijah and Katherine at Rousseau's. Hayley tried to have a heart to heart with her mother and finally, Klaus had a peace offering made for Hayley, which ended in a more passionate way than expected.**

* * *

 **PLOT: After waking up together in the newly bought suite, Klaus and Hayley have their after morning shock before Klaus receives some startling information about Kol and Elena from his mother. In a moment of guilt, Klaus shows up at Caroline's door with a shocking revelation prepared for him. Meanwhile, on a shopping spree, Hayley and her mother reveal some interesting information about one another and Elena pays Cami a visit at her work place. Finally, Hayley is bombarded with some more requests from Jackson and some help requirements from Kol.**

* * *

She was not inexperienced. Hayley acknowledged that and the thought continued to penetrate her mind as she opened her eyes when the sunlight started making her feel uncomfortable. It was a little too light and maybe a little too warm. But that was when she realized the real reason as to why she had been feeling this warm.

A pair of strong arms were wrapped around her naked body. Slowly turning around, she saw his sleeping face and she covered her mouth with her hand in order to stop herself from panicking. It wasn't just the realization that she had slept with Klaus…her opponent in court, which had shocked her.

It was also the fact that she had betrayed her best friend by sleeping with the enemy of her successful divorce but she also slept with a man who was in a relationship with one of the top models in the USA. Not to mention that this model's father was one of the most feared business men around.

Hayley slowly sat up and covered her breasts with the duvet.

Looking around the place, she recognized it at once as being the apartment Klaus had bought for himself without telling anyone about it, not even Caroline. So technically, no one knew where he was right now or what he had been doing the night before. But what about her?

She forgot that Cami was now staying at her place. How was she going to explain why she hadn't returned the other night? Hayley sighed in relief when she remembered Cami did tell her that she was going to be staying at her office the whole night to work on something so maybe she hadn't noticed anything.

"Good morning, love." A whisper came from somewhere next to her and Hayley jumped again at hearing his voice. She clutched the duvet closer to her. He was holding up his head using his hand and his eyes were not on her face at all.

"Would you stop it?! This isn't…what happened last night? Klaus, please tell me what happened? Did I strip myself and pass out naked on your bed while I was drinking too much of your scotch?"

"Why do I have a feeling that is what you are trying to convince yourself of, little wolf? I think you know perfectly well what went down the other night. What's more…I believe you are…hallucinating, shall we say that?" "I think you are the one hallucinating here, not me."

"Then why can't you admit to yourself what happened the other night between us?" Klaus asked and watched her get up from the bed and he chose to get up after her. The duvet was still covering her body but her eyes widened when she realized that everything about his most private parts was showing.

"For the love of God, please cover yourself!" she called out and turned around, covering her eyes, as she heard him chuckle. "Alright, love. As you wish. You may look now." She turned around and saw that he had covered himself with a towel.

"Now, may we speak?" "Speak about what? About the huge mistake we have made both professionally and personally? Why did you bring me here last night?"

"Because seeing as this place I designed is special to me, I could only bring a person here who would understand what it means. And you do, little wolf." "What do you think I understand?" "The feeling of abandonment, the way you choose to hide yourself behind your work…and the way you put up your guard immediately when someone shows you the slightest affections."

"What you are insinuating here doesn't make any sense. We lead completely different lives, Klaus. You have a family who has always offered you anything you wanted. I didn't have that kind of family. I worked hard in college and it is through my own merits that I am a successful lawyer at only the age of 26."

"I have worked my hardest as well, while trying to make time for pursuing a career as an artist. I thought I could perceive it as more than a hobby but I was wrong. It will take some time for people to start appreciating my work. I acknowledged that. And I went ahead with law. Do you think my father supported me in any way he could as a father should? He shunned me and it was only through the insistences of my mother that I have received his blessing to come home to my family."

Hayley kept her arms crossed over her chest. She couldn't deny that he was making connections between them, connection she never thought they would have because they were different, but at the same time, so alike. Klaus sighed and looked up at the painting she had admired most the other night.

It was a darker painting, of a man in the darkness of the forest. He was very unhappy and he was looking beyond at a world from afar which seemed white…pure.

"You enjoyed this the most…out of all the paintings presented to you up on these walls. That was how I realized I was right about you. This is how I realized the truth…and what you represent for me." His words felt like they were crushing her soul. She didn't know what she could say when he had nothing but philosophical and very profound words for her.

"You…this is not what I wanted to happen, but you…you were planning this. That's why you brought me here. I know that this was your intention, Klaus…you…" She gasped and his eyes widened a little at what she might say to him.

"How could you do this? You knew about me…about my drinking problems and you didn't care. You brought me here and gave me some of your old scotch and…" He stepped forward, shaking his head in the process as he placed his hands on her bare arms and made her look at him.

"I would have never done what you just insinuated, Hayley. What happened between us…I cannot say that I regret it but I usually feel displeased about things I do not plan ahead of me. And this was one of those moments I did not plan." "I don't believe you." His face hardened and this was the first time Hayley was seeing him this angry before.

"Fine! Then I see no reason as to why you should still be here. Go home, love! And pity yourself, why don't you?" "Excuse me?! You came to my home and you asked me to come here with you! I am in a stranger's home…" "Not quite a stranger. Don't get so full of yourself, sweetheart. We know each other and with our connections we are practically family."

"Then you should probably already know that family members do not sleep with each other. This was a tragic mistake."

More silence followed and he watched her face full of panic and yet…she still looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't understand how she had been able to refuse so many men which had clearly courted such a woman like her. His face softened when he saw that she was still trying to cover herself with the duvet, clearly embarrassed.

With a deep sigh, he leaned down and grabbed her dress, going over to hand it to her so she could get dressed. She grabbed it and then whispered, "Where are my…undergarments?" she finally asked, unsure that the word "panties" would really be appropriate for them right now.

Smirking, Klaus walked backwards towards the door and grabbed them, handing them over to her. "Could you please turn around?" "Of course." He replied and did as she asked. They both had a lot of problems on their minds. He didn't want to add their little argument to the list.

"Okay." She whispered and Klaus finally turned back to look at her, fully covered by that beautiful dress again just as she had been the other day. "You look ravishing, love." He told her softly and Hayley smiled for the first time saying, "Is that supposed to be a cheesy British compliment."

"Perhaps…" "You studied abroad, right?" "Yes, I did. My accent should be enough to prove it." Hayley nodded and looked around, her gaze being once again captivated by the painting with attracted her the other night. "Do you want to know why I like that painting?" Klaus rolled his eyes, waiting for her to offer some of her criticism to his work, especially now that she was upset with him.

"Well…perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep wounded soul." He commented with a frown. Hayley smiled and shook her head. "I saw how twisted it really is…and maybe I can relate."

Her answer surprised him and he was left rooted to the spot, unsure of what he could say next. When he didn't say anything, Hayley decided to continue her analysis. "We are alike, just as you said, but that is not an excuse for what happened."

She stepped closer to him until they were face to face and Klaus could suddenly feel another contraction in his pants. This woman…she was making him feel the way he never had before.

"I understand if you don't wish for Cami to find out that you had a sexual…intercourse, let's say, with me the other night. Frankly, for the health of my family, I prefer Elijah to not find out about this either and especially not my father." Hayley shook her head. "It's not just that. You need to remember that you are in a relationship with someone. And as much as I hate Caroline, no woman should have to experience something like this. But I guess it runs in the family, doesn't it? Elijah cheating on Cami with Katherine?"

"You are not a Katherine, sweetheart and I do not believe that we should get into this contradiction about the case outside the courthouse. This is not what this is about. And about Caroline…" He felt like telling her the truth. That he had never been in love with her. That it was an arrangement made by his father. But he couldn't bring himself to do that. It was more about his pride for the moment.

"Nevertheless, what happened between us was a mistake and it shall remain a secret mistake. I don't need this to affect me neither in my professional nor personal life and I don't think that you want that for yourself either. So…I am just going to go. I will see you in court."

She moved towards the door but he grabbed her hand to hold her still and whispered, "If I have hurt you in any way, please forgive me. Everything I did…I did it out of a moment of weakness. We both have and I acknowledge that. But everything I have done…I have done it because that is what I felt. I thought that you ought to know that."

"Goodbye, Klaus." Hayley whispered and pushed herself out the door without looking at him. Klaus watched her leave and then rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. And as if all that had happened hadn't been enough…his phone started ringing and it was his mother.

Grunting, he responded, "Mother! Any particular reason as to why you have called me so early in the morning?"

 _"Oh my God, Niklaus? Where have you been? Why haven't you come home the other night? Caroline and your sisters have been worried sick! And so have I! Where are you?"_ "None of your concern, or Caroline's." Klaus snapped and Esther gasped into the phone.

 _"I am your mother! How dare you say such a thing to me? I love you. You are my son and I want the absolute best for you and you don't appreciate that one bit. How do you think you are making me feel? I have brought you back here and insisted to your father that you are still a son worthy to him."_

"I am his son whether or not I am worthy, Mother. If you truly loved me, you would have acknowledged that from the start but you haven't. I am successful and I am famous, not through inheritance from my family but through my own hard work. That should be enough to make both you and Father proud of me. What do you think of that?"

There was silence on the other line and then, he could hear her speak again.

 _"You are right. Please accept my apologies and tell me where you are."_ "I cannot tell you that, Mother." _"Why not?! Have you lost your mind, Niklaus? You have to come home! Everyone is expecting you! Kol and Elijah both need your help. Oh and Kol…"_ "What about him? What has he done now? Does it have something to do with the case I am preparing in favor of Elijah?"

 _"No, of course not. As irresponsible as Kol might be at times, he would never do such a thing to you and you know that. He is just…his relationship with Elena did not work as well as he hoped. They have broken off."_ Klaus let out a chuckle and said, "I can't be surprised by that fact, Mother. You should know by now that Father is not good at playing matchmaker."

 _"That is not true because he arranged your relationship with Caroline and now years later, the two of you are closer than ever."_ Klaus gulped, starting to think about his options. How large would the consequences be if he decided to tell his mother about his indiscretions? To him…they weren't indiscretions.

He felt something, standing alongside Hayley that night. It felt right and he wasn't about to deny that to himself or to her. But he preferred to do as she asked of him. Their connection was to remain a secret and not be exposed to anyone as of right now. _"Niklaus, are you still there?"_

"Yes, I am here." _"Why do I feel like there is something wrong…that there is something you might want to share with me?"_ "I have my personal life, one that I do not need to share with you, Mother. Which is why I am in a place I would rather not tell you about. Because it is my place, a place where I can feel at peace with myself and with my thoughts."

 _"If that is what you wanted, then maybe you should have just stayed in Mystic Falls. But you are here now. You are in the city you grew up in, where your family is. You should be making an effort and stop trying to push us all away from you. I don't like it. When will you be coming home?"_ "Soon. Is that answer going to leave you satisfied?"

 _"No. I think that you can do much better than that, Niklaus. I am telling you again that as your mother, I love you and I want your happiness."_

"Then you let me handle my business. You may go and inform Elijah that I shall go over with him some aspects of the case today when I return. As for Kol…you may just tell him that…" _"Kol is at the house right now…and I think Caroline is there too."_ Klaus frowned. "And where are you now?"

 _"I happen to be with some of my lady friends out, Mikael and Elijah are at the office with Finn. Freya and Rebekah are out shopping, I think. If you go home now…you can catch both Kol and Caroline."_ "Alright. Goodbye, Mother." They hung up and Klaus put his hands through his hair and closed his eyes.

The painting he and Hayley had shared earlier was right in front of him. And as he looked at it, he thought about her words of wisdom. That what he had done to Caroline was not right. He didn't feel connected to that woman. She was just imposed by his father.

But he felt he wronged her and as he cared for her, Klaus knew that he would have to confess to her what he had done.

Following his mother's words, he stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers before heading to the Mikaelson mansion, where Kol and Caroline probably were. The doors were opened for him and Klaus greeted the butler, holding the bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Have you seen Caroline?" he asked him and the butler pointed up the stairs. Klaus headed there, prepared to go into the room which belonged to them, when he heard a few moans. They were her moans…and the moans which came not from his room…but Kol's. He didn't know what to believe at that moment.

He went over to Kol's room and threw open the door, without a second thought. Caroline gasped and got off Kol, sprawled naked across his bed. Klaus' mouth parted and then he closed it again as he gulped and was stoned in shock. "Nik."

Kol immediately got off the bed and tried to put on his pants, saying, "Nik, brother…this is not what it seems. This is not what I wanted…" Kol started saying.

Caroline ran up to him and cupped his cheeks. "Klaus…please…you love me and I love you. This wasn't what it looked like…" He roughly pushed her hands off of his face. He didn't have any emotions written on his face. Somehow, he believed he was angry for what happened.

As a matter of fact, he wasn't upset. He didn't feel angry at all because he was not the one to judge her after what he and Hayley shared the other night. Still…this was his own brother. He turned to Kol and pointed a finger at him. "We are not family…no matter what you say to me." "Brother, no! You have to let me explain!"

There was desperation in Kol's voice, something Klaus has never heard from him before and part of him wanted to hear him out but the other part hurt him, when he thought that his own brother would do something like this to him. He was not in love with Caroline.

He never was, but no one was really supposed to know that. Klaus turned to leave the house but Caroline was grabbing onto his arm now.

"Klaus, no. We are not ending like this. It was a stupid mistake and I promise you that it is never going to happen again." The way she described the situation with so much calm surprised him even more. It was as if someone had forced her to say those words. She didn't regret what she did one bit.

His face was now ferocious looking and Caroline even yelped as he turned his attention to her and approached her with anger. "You disgust me." He whispered to her and then started leaving as she yelled out, "KLAUS!"

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" he roared at her, but more towards Kol, who was also trying to stop him. Klaus left the mansion, but with a feeling of relief in his heart, other than the feeling of anger and sadness that his brother had betrayed him.

But the relief was because he finally had a reason for leaving Caroline and stop giving in to his father's demands. He was determined to live his life the way he wished to live it from this moment forward.

…

Hayley returned to her apartment, only to find Cami sitting on the couch with a can of soda in her hands. "It's about time you got home! And…" She stopped talking as she saw the way she was dressed and the look on her face. "You had sex with someone again?" Cami sighed, knowing that whenever things went tough, Hayley would just find a random guy to sleep with.

"I don't have sex with people that often. You shouldn't judge me and as a matter of fact, I was at a hotel a few miles from here. I couldn't come home as drunk as I was." She couldn't think of a better excuse as of this moment and using the drinking part, was surely going to make her look convincing to the core.

"Drinking? Again? Hayley, you told me to cover for you and I did. I told your mother that it is a onetime thing. I understand the pressure on you. Believe me, I do. I just don't think that this is doing you any good. If it goes on, you need to get some professional help."

"I don't need any professional help. I just needed some time for myself and I got it. Why do you always assume that I either get too drunk to walk or have sex with someone? Maybe I just needed some space and that is what I did. I had only a few shots at a bar and then I checked into a hotel."

"Why did you just come home if you said you weren't drunk?" "Because I knew you would be here and like I told you, I needed some time for myself." "No. You knew that I was going to spend a great part of the night at the office. I came back here at about 3 AM. I was worried when I didn't see you here. But knowing you, you had to get back here eventually. What are you hiding, Hayley?"

"I'm not hiding anything. I think that you should just focus on your divorce. That is the main issue here."

But Hayley continued to scold herself in her mind for what she did the other night when she went with Klaus. It was a stupid and childish mistake! She couldn't deny that the sex…it felt amazing to be with him, like she had never connected on that level with any man before and it scared her so much.

But nevertheless, she slept with a man who was in a relationship with someone else and a man against whom she was fighting with in court in order for the judge to offer Cami everything she deserved as a former Mikaelson wife. Cami needn't ever know about what she and Klaus shared. It was over and done with.

But how could she show her face in court again and look this terrible? How could she show up in court and look at his face while she argued. She knew it would be almost impossible, but she was forced to work on it. "Okay…I have to go to the office again. I have an appointment with Elena."

"Elena Pierce?" "That's the one. She said she wanted to meet me alone…without her partner."

"Meaning Kol, right? You think they are having problems already?" Hayley asked her. "Most likely. I don't know what I should do, really." "Don't do anything. Just do what you do best at your job. Be supportive and try to mend the relationship. That's what you like doing, right?"

"Yeah…it's ironic when you think about it. I was able to save many relationships and keep them from getting a divorce but I couldn't save my own." Cami whispered and Hayley noticed that she had tears in her eyes when eventually, she stepped out.

Leslie answered the blonde's call right away. _"Mrs. Mikaelson?"_ "Soon to be ex." Cami tried joking about it but she knew that it was a bad idea for her own conscience. _"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry."_ "Don't bother yourself with it, Leslie. Call me whatever you want. Now…tell me if Elena Pierce has arrived yet. I am running a bit late."

 _"No need to worry. She is here but she said that she can wait for as long as it is necessary. She needs to talk to you about something important."_ "Okay. That's fine, I guess. I will be right there."

Cami ran into the office, almost gasping for air, as Leslie handed her the cup of coffee she ordered from Starbucks. "Elena!" Cami exclaimed as she saw her already sitting in the chair in front of her office desk.

"Hi, Cami. I hope that I'm not too much trouble." "You can't be of any trouble, since you are someone who needs my help, right? Is this about you and Kol? Is something going wrong in your relationship with him?" "Kol is just a part of my problems. I also came here because of my twin sister, Katherine." Cami stilled and didn't say anything.

She was hoping that they would be able to avoid this conversation but apparently, it was harder than imagined before. "I know it is uncomfortable to bring her up but I just felt the need to apologize about what she did."

Cami sighed and said, "You should know that I am not really interested in blaming your sister for all that has happened. If Elijah and I really worked, none of this would have happened."

"My sister can be very persuasive, you see…and very manipulative." Elena whispered, suddenly she was feeling herself uncomfortable.

"What do you mean by that, Elena?" "I mean that she has always tried to get your…husband…for herself. From the moment she saw that add in the paper that Elijah Mikaelson was searching for assistants, she thought that these assistants would be for himself and she decided to apply. She was disappointed to hear that it was for Annabelle Marshall, but that didn't stop her from going into it harder. She was determined to win him over and…I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. And especially not in her name. She did what she thought was right for herself. Elijah should have been a man and realized that he had a wife at home who loved him very much…and he loved her in return. No one can question that."

They paused before Cami stated, "Now, tell me about you and Kol. What is going on?" "There is nothing going on. We split up." Cami was shocked. "But you have only started going out. What happened?"

"Actually, it was Mr. Mikaelson who insisted that we should date. I only agreed because of the family name and acknowledge that it was a wrong thing to do and my sister influenced me to go for it. She is a gold-digger but I am not. I promise you. We ended things. I don't know where he is or what he does right now…but I am thinking about leaving town."

"Leaving town? Why? Mrs. Marshall just got you a fantastic new job!" "It is my sister's former job and because of that, I can't accept it. I have already told her that." "Then what are you going to do? Are you just going to leave town without anything to keep from here? No memories…no people you have attached yourself to? Nothing?"

"I have nothing left for me here anymore. I am sorry to have to say that. Although you and Hayley seem like great, strong and successful women and you deserve to be happy."

"And don't you think you deserve some happiness for yourself for a change?" Elena smiled and nodded. "I think I do. But I just convinced myself that I am not going to find it here. I think Katherine is going to stay so you are going to have a lot to deal with. But I do wish you the best." Elena stood up and held out her hand for her to shake.

Cami smiled and shook it without problem. "Bye, Cami. It was nice seeing you. I might drop by and visit sometime. I hope everything goes well for you…especially in the trial. Hopefully, this divorce won't leave you with many wounds."

With that, Elena left her office, making Cami contemplate on what she said and to wonder to herself…how could two people who were sisters be so different? How could twins be so different in personality and mentality?

…

Hayley was bothered by her phone ringing. She had just left the shower. Getting washed up had been a great part of the morning plan, to make her forget about all the soft and also rough kisses Klaus had planted on her body the whole night they were together. She was ready to put one some clothes when she saw her mother's name on the caller ID.

With that, she rolled her eyes but answered it anyway. "Hey, Mom! Ready for another ounce of 'how I divorced four men' conversation, starring yourself?"

 _"Hayley, darling, I know that we left things with a bad ending the other night but I wanted to make it up to you now. Why don't you let yourself come shopping with me? I promise you that you are going to have the best of time with me! Hmm? What do you say?"_

"The best of time with you shopping? I think I am going to pass, Mom. But thanks." _"No, please. I won't accept no for an answer on this one. Just come with me. I am sure there are some dresses I would like to buy for you."_

"I can buy my own clothes. I don't need your opinion on anything." _"And that is something that hurt me more than I could imagine. Please don't make a fuss, darling and just get dressed. Come downtown. I will text you the street. Feel free to wear something extravagant…"_

"I will wear whatever I feel like wearing." She then hung up and looked into her closet. Nothing of what she saw seemed right to her. It was all too casual and for some reason, she wanted to feel glamorous while shopping with her mother. She wanted to attract the attention from men.

Grabbing a summer dress and putting it on, Hayley pulled her hair up in a ponytail and added some dangling earrings and some make up. Once she finished and looked at herself in the mirror, she realized that she did pretty good when she chose this look for herself. Some distraction was what she needed.

She knew she would need to find an excuse not to work with Cami on the case that day.

Everything in her life had become so distracting. She couldn't think straight and when that smirk she was crazy about, the feeling of his warm touch, the roughness and the passion in his kisses...when all that ran through her mind…the whole world stopped. She couldn't not think about him.

Hayley didn't understand why. She had slept with men before. Why was Klaus Mikaelson any different? She couldn't imagine what Caroline would do if she ever found out about their night together. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as she stepped out of her home and headed over to the address her mom had texted her.

"Over here, darling! This shop is perfect!" she called out to her. They entered in many places and all that her mother was looking for to wear were extravagant clothes. But she wasn't going to buy anything. Of course not. She was there to criticize…and this was the only reason Hayley had agreed to go shopping with her.

"Ha! These clothes are laughable!" she exclaimed.

Annabelle received some appreciative looks from the customers but the salespeople were giving her death glares. She was allowed to come inside, but her attitude towards other designs were unacceptable. She never wore anything other than what she created and she made sure that Hayley hadn't anything but her clothes as well. Hayley was texting while she commented and Annabelle didn't even mind. Eventually, they stopped over at the place where all the Marshall's Epiphany were selling.

"This is much more like it! This is glamour!" Annabelle said and Hayley rolled her eyes again. But just then, she had a call from Jackson. She was nervous about responding for a moment. After what happened between her and Klaus the other night…she didn't know how to feel.

But reminding herself that Jackson agreed on their friendship, Hayley took the call. "Hey, Jack. How are you?" _"I'm fine. I just really enjoyed last night and thought that maybe we should do it again sometime but make it more of you know…a date."_ Hayley felt like she couldn't breathe and what was worse was that she didn't know how to respond.

A laugh was heard from the other line and a smile appeared on Hayley's face when she heard him say, _"Nah. I was just joking. Don't take me seriously. Actually…I didn't know whether or not I should tell you but…"_

"Don't sweat it. Just tell me. We are friends now, aren't we?" _"Well, I started seeing this girl…"_ "That's great!" _"You don't think that maybe it's too soon for me? For a few years, I have pined only for you, Hayley Marshall."_ Hayley let out another small laugh, caught by her mother, as she said, "No, I don't think you are rushing into anything if you like her, Jack. Just go for it." _"Alright. That's good to hear. I have to go now but thank you for not ignoring my calls."_

"Why would I do that?" _"I just thought that everything might be awkward between us now."_ "Don't think that even for one minute. Have fun!" _"Alright. Bye, Hayley."_ "Take care, Jack." She responded and ended the call. She turned around and caught her mother with her hands on her hips.

"What is it now? What do you have to complain about?" "Nothing, dear. But was that by any chance a young man to whom you spoke with?" "Yes and it was just Jackson." Hayley responded with a smirk and Annabelle groaned. "And you just let him go like that? Hayley, you have had so many men interested in having your hand in theirs…to present you to people of high class, to…"

She sighed and then added, "I just want to see you settled for once. When is a man ever going to catch your eye?" Hayley wanted to respond but another text stopped her. This one was peculiar. _Please meet me at Rousseau's in a half an hour. We need to talk about something important_ _._

For a second, she thought it was him, so she texted back, _Who is this?_ Another text came back almost at once with a single word, _Kol._

Rousseau's was pretty much empty when Hayley entered it. She had excused herself from her mother's day of criticism rather than shopping and told her that a friend needed her help. She made some sly remarks but let her go eventually. Looking around, Hayley saw Kol wasting away at the bar and sighed.

Aside from his regular flirtations at the Mikaelson family dinners, the two of them hadn't interacted much but from the look of desperation on his face, Hayley could see that this was serious. But why would he want to talk to her of all people? She put her purse on the counter and sat down. "Why have you called me here?" she asked him.

He smirked a little. It was the kind of smirk which was a little familiar to her. Where had she seen it before? "No hello for me?" "It looks like a serious situation so maybe we should get down to what matters, don't you think?"

"What do you want to know?" "Why you called me here. Simple as that."

"Because I made a mistake…but I was blackmailed to do it. You're a lawyer. Shouldn't you be telling me what I should do to get myself out of this mess…please?" "It depends on what we're talking about. Who blackmailed you to do what?"

"Before we get to the name, I will say that she blackmailed me to sleep with her. Or she would reveal something personal of mine. If Father found out, he would skin me alive. I had no choice, but instead, I hurt someone else." "Who?" "My brother, whom you know well." "The brother who's in the middle of a divorce?"

"No. The one whom you know well to be the older, classier version of me." She could feel herself getting still with shock at the information. "Please don't tell me you're talking about whom I think you're talking about."

"Caroline. Yeah. That's her." "What the hell were you thinking? Come on! You slept with her?"

"I didn't want to hurt Nik but like I already told you, I didn't have a choice." Hayley bit her lip and thought about the way Klaus must have felt when he found his girlfriend in bed with his brother. She didn't want to think about him seeing her without someone else right after he himself had been with another woman.

She suddenly felt even guiltier than she had before. Kol noticed that she was feeling uneasy and asked her, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. But you tell me what you want to do. You want to press charges for blackmail?" Kol smiled and shook his head.

"Like I said, I can't do anything against her in court, but I want to get back at her in some way. I need to find a secret of her own and then, I want to crush her."

"You do realize that it sounds a bit unrealistic, right?" "Not necessarily, darling. Caroline Forbes may be a top model but she also has some sort of past. You need to help me exploit that past."

"So that is the reason you brought me here? You want me to be your accomplice in crime?" Hayley asked him with a sigh. She had gotten herself in enough Mikaelson problems already. One more would damage her even more, but he looked like he was asking her nicely.

And she herself couldn't stand the blonde model, so what was the harm in helping out a bit and digging into the past? Surely there had to be something there…something she hadn't seen before.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this part. Tell me what you think will happen next with all the complications going on in this city. How many relationships will be broken and how many do you think will mend? Will Klaus admit to Hayley his break up with Caroline and will he let go of his pride? How do you think Kol will pay her back for this?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	8. (Non) Professionals

**Previously on Laws of Clarity, Klaus and Hayley shared the aftermath of their one night stand and discussed the professional and personal consequences. Camille had a meeting with Elena, learning of her decision to break things off with Kol and leave New Orleans. Klaus caught Caroline and Kol in bed together at the Mikaelson mansion, breaking things off with both of them. After a shopping spree with her mother, Hayley was contacted by Jackson, who told her about his new girlfriend and Kol, who wanted to meet up with her and reveal the truth about what happened with Caroline.**

* * *

 **PLOT: A week after the shocking events, Klaus meets up with Kol and respectively Hayley at Rousseau's, getting weird responses from them both about different problems. Klaus, Hayley, Elijah and Camille meet with Judge Horner, since a week has passed in order to discuss the division of the assets and what each party would agree upon, including their shared Labrador, Sam. Trying to avoid the conversations with Klaus, Hayley returns to her apartment where Katherine threatens her, seen by Klaus. Eventually, discussing the stress of their lives, Klaus comes up with a solution that would benefit them both.**

* * *

A week had passed since he had last entered his family home. He retired in the only place he felt free…the only place he could call his sanctuary as he felt his life was once again falling apart. His family…they were known to betray him this much. Rebekah and Freya had called him plenty of times.

The first few times, he refused to answer. He couldn't let go of his pride and reveal to anyone that Caroline had betrayed him and slept with his brother. And Kol…of all the people, as much as a womanizer as he was, he never would have thought that he would be the one to turn his back on him.

As for Caroline's betrayal…it didn't hurt him as much as his family's. He knew that his love for Caroline didn't run deep but this was a twist of the knife in his ego. His phone rang again as he held his hands to his forehead.

Looking down at the caller ID and seeing that it was his elder sister, he decided to answer it. Freya always had a way with words and he always felt at peace whenever he spoke with her. _"Niklaus."_ He heard her whisper almost as soon as he answered her call. "Freya. It is quite nice to hear your voice."

 _"Spare me. Tell me what's going on with you. Why have you moved out of the mansion? Where are you now? I know you didn't leave the city because Elijah tells me you come to work regularly and also work on his case."_ Sighing, Klaus responded, "Yes, that seems to be the case. I work and then I find sanctuary in a new place I have bought for myself. Forgive me but I no longer feel comfortable living there."

 _"But what about Caroline? And Mother has been worried sick."_ "There is nothing to say about Caroline. She and I are through." _"What?"_ Freya asked and he could sense that there was some happiness in her voice. He knew that she and Rebekah never liked having Caroline Forbes in the family.

"I can tell from the enthusiasm in your voice that you have been waiting long enough for me to break up with her, did you not?" There was silence from the other line and Klaus finally got his answer. After that, Freya started speaking again.

 _"It is not just that. You need to clarify some things right now because Caroline has not mentioned any break up. What's worse is that she is constantly crying her eyes out in the house and we have no idea what is going on with her. She can no longer focus on her photo shoots. Would you care to justify her actions?"_ Klaus opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her.

She was the one person he could tell, but his pride did not let him. He was a Mikaelson and a famous Mikaelson lawyer. He was not about to let the press find out that his supposed lover had cheated on him with his brother. "I have nothing to say to her. I have already told you that, sister." _"What did she do, Niklaus?"_

"It is none of your concern or anyone else's." _"Then maybe I'll ask her and she'll tell me what happened."_ Klaus chuckled as he thought about Caroline telling Freya that she cheated on her brother. Over her dead body she would.

"You may try that, sister but like I said before, I doubt that you will get any information. If you do happen to see her, tell her that what was done was done and that it is time for us to go on separate paths. And you may tell Father when you see him also, that I shall be no longer interested in any romantic entanglements arranged by him, is that understood?"

 _"You can tell him when you see him yourself. After all, you now work at his company. And would you care to tell me what's going on with Kol? He has barely said a word all week! That is very unlike him."_ Klaus' fists clenched at the hearing of his brother's name. The one who had made him look like a fool.

"Tell him when you see him that the mistake he has made shall not go unpunished, even though I do not particularly care for it." _"What? Do you mean to tell me that Kol is involved in this small matter too? Niklaus, you have enough problems with Elijah's case, when are you going to…?"_

"Freya, love…you are my sister and I love you, should you not know that. But your words are not very comforting to me right now. Have a good day!"

He didn't even let her respond and just hung up. He believed her however that everyone except his own father were worried sick about him. Looking around the room, he took his time to meditate on some changes which have occurred in his life. The "twisted" painting caught his eye…the one Hayley Marshall had mentioned when she walked inside the room.

He let her come in…she was the only one and with a night that changed everything for him, also shattered his chances of forming any sort of bond with her, while complicating his social and professional life. From that moment forward, Caroline was no longer on his mind. He realized now…how forced their relationship had been, only for the benefit of his father and he had let it last for so long.

Things were changing. He wanted something else…he craved something else. Sighing, he ran his fingers across that one painting which bonded him with the woman who was against him in court and he took a deep breath before grabbing his jacket and heading out of his apartment.

In a matter of seconds, his phone started ringing again and he saw Elijah on the caller ID. For a moment, he was glad because he wouldn't have to explain to Elijah why he no longer stayed at the Mikaelson mansion. This most certainly was about the case. "Hello, brother." Klaus whispered when he answered the call.

 _"Niklaus! I have been expecting to see you at the office today! Where are you?"_ "As a matter of fact, I am not coming to the office today. This is the day I work on your case, do you not remember?" _"Ah, yes, you're perfectly right. At what time do we have to be in court?"_

"In 4 hours. I expect you to wear your best suit in order to impress Judge Horner." Klaus chuckled and he could hear Elijah laugh on the other end of the line too. _"Yes, you were correct before. The name does sound peculiar, but he is the one who is going to judge in my favor…I hope."_

"He shall. Today, we divide the assets. That is what we agreed upon." _"I thought you said that you were going after everything."_ Elijah responded and Klaus sighed, "And I have already explained to you that it looks horrible on our part especially now that the press is talking about this case non-stop."

 _"So, am I to understand that Camille is going to be given part of my belongings?"_ "Theoretically, for now, yes, until I can convince the judge that everything the two of you own, is in fact yours." _"And how will you do that?"_

"You let me worry about that, Elijah. Although…I know you. I do not believe that you would truly want to leave Cami with nothing. After all, the two of you have been married for a few years now…and you will not tell me that you no longer hold any feelings for her because I will know it to be a lie. I am your lawyer and your brother."

Elijah chose not to answer to his brother's comment and stated, _"I will see you on the courthouse steps in 4 hours, Niklaus. And I expect to win everything that is rightfully mine."_

His tone was deep, but Klaus sensed something else in it too…emotion. Smirking, he knew he was right about his brother's still strong feelings for Cami.

Heading over to Rousseau's, he looked inside and took deep breaths, wondering whether or not…by any chance…she would be there. The bar looked like it had just been opened. There was only one person sitting at the counter, drinking and sulking away.

Klaus frowned as he stepped closer and immediately, he knew who it was. With a frown which was now clearly printed all over his face, he turned around and started walking out of the bar when he heard from behind him, "NIK! NIK!" Kol was yelling after him and his voice croaked, indicating that the drinking was already affecting his brain.

Eventually, Klaus turned around with a sigh and saw his younger brother right in front of him. There was a smile on his face as he stepped over and hugged him. "Nik!" He wrapped his arms around his older brother but Klaus immediately grabbed a hold of his arms and pushed him away from him.

"You need help, Kol. Go home and stop your constant drinking. You are going to get in bad with Father." Kol ran a hand through his hair and whispered, "You know I can't help it. But come on, brother…talk to me!"

"There is nothing left for me to say to you. Whenever I look at you…I can only see the betrayal and the guilt reflecting in your eyes. "I am sorry! I never meant…to ruin it all for you and Caroline…she…she told me to do it." Kol whispered and started getting dizzy. Klaus caught him before he could fall to the ground in the bar.

Immediately, he pulled out his phone and dialed Freya's number. _"Hello?"_ A sturdy man's voice answered and Klaus could actually feel his smirk. "Lucien." He growled. _"Oh, hey, Klaus! Freya's in the bathroom right now!"_

"Was it necessary for you to answer her calls?" _"There is no need to be this hostile, Niklaus. You could have come to the mansion to see me. We could have had a drink and talk about the good old times…"_

Klaus clenched his teeth and growled, "Lucien, I am not in the mood! Put Freya on the phone at once!" _"I would prefer not to disturb her for the moment. You can leave a message."_ "There is something she has to do for me now!" _"How about I do it for you? What do you need?"_ Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Why would you care to do so?"

 _"Because I like to think of this as a chance for you to warm up to me and accept me in the life of dear Freya. Now tell me what you need."_ "Kol is drunk at Rousseau's. Come over, pick him up and take him home to Freya. She will know what to do next." _"I will be right over."_

Lucien hung up and Klaus held onto Kol and placed him in a chair as the younger Mikaelson brother was beginning to snap out of his trance. "Nik, you have to listen to me about Caroline." "I consider it as a subject closed. I no longer wish to hear her name." "And you shouldn't. She forced me to sleep with her!" Kol snapped at him.

Klaus looked at him for a moment, confused and whispered, "I know that Caroline may be plenty of things but I doubt that she would force herself on you. What I do believe is that as a pathetic human being that she is…she couldn't resist your charms and she ended up in bed with you at last. What was this, Kol? A way to make me feel like the lesser out of town brother that you, Father, Mother and everyone else thought of me to be? It has not worked. As a matter of fact, I feel relieved to have Caroline out of my life."

"I don't care whether you believe me or not, but she found out a secret and threatened to expose it to the press herself if I didn't sleep with her. She was horny and she said that you refused to satisfy her needs. That what she desired was to have a man who would pleasure her in bed and you refused to do so. I am your brother. You should believe me."

Klaus closed his eyes for a moment in order to keep himself from punching Kol in the face for his words. He grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him closer as he whispered menacingly, "If you value your social life…you will stay away from me…and when you find yourself in bed with the blonde whore, be sure to tell her the same. No one makes a fool out of me…DO YOU HEAR ME?"

He then pushed Kol away from him just as Lucien entered the bar and held out his hands. "What the hell happened here?"

"Lucien! Good to see you again." Klaus greeted him politely as he stepped over to him with his hands behind his back and Lucien raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain about that? The last time I checked, you wanted nothing to do with me and wanted me to walk out of Freya's life."

"To be honest, I prefer you over this lad who pretends to be my brother for the moment. Although he does not deserve it…you may take him and make sure Freya tends to him the best way possible. Have a good day!" he patted Lucien's back and stepped out of Rousseau's. He knew where he wanted to go to next and he knew that he would most likely find her there.

Starbucks was not very populated that morning either. But he saw her there and a smile lit on his face. She had many files in front of her on the table and she was studying them closely, biting her lip and making something in his stomach flutter. She was exquisite…at any time of day.

He had enjoyed her company very much that night. Not just physically, but also emotionally. Whenever she was around, he felt at peace.

Hayley didn't even notice him taking a seat in front of her and when he cleared his throat, she jumped and started covering up her files. "Klaus! What are you doing here and what do you want?" she snapped and snapped shut all of the portfolios in order for him not to see what was written inside by her.

Klaus chuckled and looked over at them, whispering, "Preparing well for the case, I see." "Yes. We have less than 3 hours to be at court now. I have to get ready." She was ready to stand up but he covered her hand with his on the table and stared deep into her eyes. "There is plenty of time left. I would like to know something."

Hayley rolled her eyes and whispered, "What? What is it now?" He let his fingers move softly against the skin of her hand and it made her breathing hitch, but she didn't lose eye contact with him.

"What was it truly about my painting which made you think of me as…"twisted"?" Immediately, she looked away and a small smile played on her face but she turned back to being serious saying, "I am not doing this with you right now, Klaus."

She finally stood up and he let her but he stood up along with her, blocking her way. "I am not trying to be impolite here, love." "You're doing a hell of a bad job then. What do you want? Do you really have no one else you can bother? Your brother? Your other members of the family?" she asked and she saw the look on his face change immediately.

"I wanted…" he started saying but then frowned at her and whispered, "What the hell would I care for?" His words somehow started making her feel guilty, so she put down her files on the table and held onto him herself this time, to stop him from leaving.

"No! Wait! I'm sorry!" she said immediately and he stopped walking, turning around to face her. "Sorry for what, little wolf?" When he used the pet name he had for her, Hayley felt she would melt even more. He had a cold and twisted exterior but he was a goodhearted man, who deserved better than what was brought to him.

It was one of those moments when she didn't want to pity him. She didn't want to have to make him feel so inferior, but she wanted to comfort him. She felt that need.

"Kol told me what happened. I'm sorry about…" She didn't say her name and Klaus appreciated it or he would have lost his temper again. "There is nothing to apologize for, love. She is a whore…she betrayed me…" "Klaus…" She started saying something but he interrupted her.

"And why was Kol telling you about this matter? Who else has he told about this?" "No one. Just me." Hayley replied, softly. "Why?" Klaus snapped. "He…he just had no one else he could talk to. And seeing that I am a lawyer, he thought I could give him good advice."

Of course she lied. The last thing to do right now would be to tell Klaus of Kol's true plans to get back at Caroline. Klaus smirked and whispered, "He still believes to be innocent in this matter, doesn't he?"

"He was trying to protect himself out of desperation. I am not saying that what he did was right. I am only saying that it was a moment of weakness on his part when he thought that he didn't have a choice. I don't know how well you know Caroline but I see her capable of doing something like that. I read about her. Rumors say that she is a sex addict."

"Those are simple rumors." Klaus mumbled.

"Are you sure? And either way…I don't think that it is right to treat your brother like that or even slut shame Caroline for what she has done." "She has cheated on me, Hayley!" Klaus snapped at her, starting to raise his voice.

"And is that any different from what you have done?" she asked him, reminding him of their night of passion and Klaus' expression had gone blank. He knew that she was right.

"I am just asking you not to be so quick to judge. I am not fond of Caroline but I don't like hypocrites either. Think about what I said." She picked up her files again but he stepped in front of her again and grabbed a hold of her arms, saying, "Please do not compare what happened between us with what she had done. My own brother, Hayley…" She shook her head and told him, "It's no different. Now, please let me go."

He did as she asked and let her arms loose, but he didn't step back from her. Instead, his hand raised itself to her cheek and he caressed it, just as he did that night. She felt like her legs would soon lose their energy and make her fall to the ground in the pleasure she was feeling deep inside her heart.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at him…afraid of his next move. He couldn't move either and just kept his fingers pressed to her cheek.

"I'll…I'll see you in court." She whispered and immediately stepped away from him, leaving Starbucks as fast as her legs could carry.

…

As soon as she and Cami entered the courthouse, Hayley went to the bathroom so she could freshen up a bit more before she would have to fight with as much power her mind possessed. There was a knock on the door and Cami's voice was heard. "Hey! Are you okay in there?" she asked her and Hayley closed her eyes after looking at herself in the mirror.

Her hand somehow went up to her lips and she traced them. She felt disoriented…and it was all because of Klaus Mikaelson. She couldn't understand if what he said to her earlier at Starbucks was genuine or if he was just trying to get under her skin and make her feel this disoriented right before the meeting with Judge Horner?

She finally opened her eyes and exclaimed, "I'm fine! I'll be right out!" She arranged her dark suit and let her wavy hair flow over her shoulders. Her heart was beating madly. She had to do this. She had to win this time.

She left the bathroom and grabbed her briefcase, smiling at Cami. The blonde looked quite elegant herself. She frowned at Hayley's behavior and asked, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" "Are you?" "What kind of question is that? I filed for divorce, didn't I?" Cami asked and then something appeared all over her face. It was the sadness Hayley knew she had.

"You still love Elijah, don't you?" Hayley asked and Cami bit her lip before telling her, "I deserve better treatment from a person I share my life with, Hayley. We both do, so make sure that you find someone…someone who actually deserves you. Find a good man for yourself, Hayley. A good man and one whom you're sure is not going to turn his back on you one day for another woman."

Cami's advice shattered her heart in a way. She sensed the pain of her best friend, which made her even more determined to win. "Let's do this." She whispered. They walked inside the courtroom. The judge wasn't there yet, naturally. Klaus and Elijah were.

Hayley could sense Klaus was looking at her but she couldn't look back. It would only remind her of their conversation and also of the night they spent together, a night which remained a secret because if it got out…the press would eat them both alive, seeing as they were firm opponents in an important divorce case.

And her mother…oh what her mother would say about this! Hayley didn't realize she was spacing out until she heard his voice next to her.

"Miss. Marshall!" She looked up at him and he was holding out his hand to her. Hayley stood up too and shook his hand politely, saying, "Mr. Mikaelson." They stared into each other's eyes and he whispered, "I sincerely hope this goes well." She didn't know what to say so she simply nodded and he backed away from her. "What was that all about?" Cami asked her and Hayley shook her head. "I have no idea."

"The court is now in session! The honorable Judge Horner presiding!" Everyone stood up in order to greet him as the judge entered and took his seat. "I have given you all a week…councilors. I am now prepared to hear the opening arguments of the division of the assets in this divorce. Let us begin, Miss. Marshall and if you don't mind, I don't prefer for this meeting to last longer than it needs to."

Hayley cleared her throat and stated, "Your Honor, the first asset which should be brought into discussion is the unlimited spa sessions offered to my client from her husband." Klaus stood up at once and said, "May I add something to that, your Honor?" "Go right ahead, Mr. Mikaelson."

"The unlimited spa sessions are currently and have always been paid by my client. Since this pair are soon to finalize their divorce, I see no reason why my client should continue to pay for these spa sessions. I have no objection if Mrs. Mikaelson decides to pay for her own spa sessions from this day forward. After all, she doesn't make such a bad living herself."

"I see your point, Mr. Mikaelson." Judge Horner nodded and then he added, "No reason to continue on the matter, Miss. Marshall. It is only fit for Mrs. Mikaelson to start paying for her own spa sessions from this day forward."

Hayley nodded and said, "Very well, your Honor. Next on my list is the expensive fishing rods Mr. Mikaelson is currently possessing." "Mr. Mikaelson, what have you to say to that?" the judge asked and Klaus and Elijah gave each other a look before Klaus said, "Your Honor, these fishing rods that Miss. Marshall is referring to are a gift from Mrs. Mikaelson towards my client. Since it is a gift…"

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mr. Mikaelson but the free spa sessions had been a gift from your client to mine as well. Since Mrs. Mikaelson no longer has the privilege to use these unlimited spa sessions, I do believe that she is entitled to take back the gift she also made to Mr. Mikaelson." They both turned to Judge Horner who sighed and nodded.

"Miss. Marshall is perfectly correct. Next, Mr. Mikaelson!"

Klaus presented a limited book collection which has been bought by both Elijah and Camille. The judge decided in Elijah's favor. Hayley afterwards stood up and fought for the massage chair Cami had bought for herself, even if Elijah had pitched in a little. The judge let Cami keep the massage chair.

"The retirement fund, your Honor!" Klaus immediately stood up and stated. The judge also ruled that in Elijah's favor. "Apart from the duplex…the aspect which we will discuss another day, I see here that Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson share a Labrador of the name Sam. Is that correct?" "A golden Labrador. Yes, your Honor."

Hayley agreed. "Naturally, an animal is not something which we can divide. I don't believe that any arguments shall be needed here. Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson will have to decide on their own." Hayley and Klaus both sat down in order to talk to their clients.

Cami already had tears in her eyes. "Sam was a birthday present for me…I know Elijah bought him but…"

"If he means that much to you…" "It does, Hayley. Elijah and I have both loved him equally since he came into our family but…I was the one in much need of a pet for my emotional distress and Elijah knew that! And now he wants to take him from me." Cami whispered to her.

"I will fight for him then, Cami. Don't worry." Just then, Klaus stood up and said, "Your Honor, my client has decided to renounce his claim on the Labrador and have him live with his soon to be ex-wife!" Cami and Hayley both gasped.

"What?" Cami whispered and then she eyed Elijah. He looked upset and he was avoiding her eyes. "Very well! It has been settled! The Labrador shall remain with Mrs. Mikaelson! As for the rest of the assets, meaning the current duplex Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson share…it shall be discussed on another day."

The judge walked out of the courtroom as they were all gathering up their things, ready to leave. "I think it went well. I am happy to have Sam with me at least." Cami whispered.

"I think you deserve to have that dog make you happy." Hayley replied with a smile. The two of them stepped outside of the courtroom, almost as soon as Klaus and Elijah left. "He didn't even want to look at me, Hayley. He's upset. He loves Sam too." "And he gave him up. That is very honorable of him."

"Elijah has always been the honorable one. One of the best qualities and probably why I fell in love with him in the first place." "I have to go to the bathroom. I will see you outside." Hayley told her and went to the women's bathroom and locked herself inside in order to freshen up.

The day had been long and she was exhausted, to say the least. After washing her face and drying it, she added her lip gloss and a bit of make-up, rearranged her hair so it looked fresh and stepped out of the bathroom, bumping right into the person she didn't want to see at all.

"Mr. Mikaelson, are you stalking me?" she asked him and crossed her hands over her chest.

He chuckled and said, "You would wish so, sweetheart." Hayley put her hands on her hips and frowned when he added, "I was forced to be formal towards you in court but we are not there anymore, Hayley. Remember that." Klaus whispered. "But you don't need to act like this now either."

She tried to move him out of the way but he wouldn't budge. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I want to discuss something with you. I have a proposition in mind…one I think you will greatly take pleasure to." He said and took her hand in his, grazing her fingers and making her feel a little dizzy from the shivers coursing through her.

She pulled her hand away and snapped, "Is this about the case, Klaus?" He smirked and said, "It is not, little wolf."

"Then there is no proposition that I am willing to accept so please let me leave." He did as she asked and made room for her to leave the courthouse, but he continued staring after her, knowing that whatever he wanted, he was going to get it.

…

Hayley had expected to see her mother standing in front of her apartment when she got home but it was the biggest surprise to see Katherine standing there, with her hands on her hips. "Back from another day of trying to ruin my life, are you?" she asked her and

Hayley frowned, saying, "Miss. Pierce, I don't think I invited you here." "Spare me the crap! You need to give up this case, Hayley Marshall! You are digging your own grave through it." Katherine snapped at her. Hayley rubbed her forehead and then asked her, "Do I need to call security?" "You could do that but I promise you that it will be a very big mistake."

"And why would it be a mistake? I will finally free myself from your delusions. Even now, when he is in the middle of a divorce, you will not leave Elijah alone, will you?" Katherine smiled bitter sweetly and shook her head. "Nah, I don't think that is part of my plans."

She set down her briefcase and stepped to Katherine menacingly, pointing her finger at her, "You are the reason Elijah and Cami are getting a divorce. Do you really have that much pride in you left now that the whole city knows what type of whore you are, breaking off their marriage like that?" Katherine gasped at the way Hayley was starting to insult her and hissed, "If their marriage had been as strong and as perfect as they claimed, Elijah wouldn't have seduced me in the first place, you workaholic freak!"

"I beg to differ. You are the gold-digger who decided it would make you famous to be the other woman of Elijah Mikaelson. Believe me, your sister has revealed some quite interesting information about you which I am surely going to present in court."

"My sister never knew much about me and you really don't want to know about the history she has had with many, many men, including Kol Mikaelson. And without her here as a witness, I doubt that she will be of much use to you."

"Get out of this building! Just threatening a lawyer is going to get you a lot of trouble with not only the press but also with the law." Katherine smiled widely and pulled out her phone. "And how well do you think these photographs will go with your name on the front page?"

She showed Hayley the photos and Hayley gasped. Two of them was of her throwing up on the ground from all the drinking the first night she met Klaus and Cami left her at the bar, to go home to Elijah. "Drinking excessively? Hayley Marshall, a possible alcoholic?" Katherine asked, slyly.

"Erase those!" Hayley said and tried to grab her phone. "I don't think I will." "I am not an alcoholic." "I doubt the press will think the same way when I show them these. Imagine how much this will ruin your career. And who knows what other secrets you have in that closet of yours…you're not little Miss Perfect, are you, Hayley?"

Katherine laughed when she saw her face and she put her hand on her arm. "You don't have to worry, really. I am not planning to expose these anytime soon. I will still give you time to consider it. Let go of the case and let Elijah live the rest of his life with me…and all of his possessions."

Hayley remained frozen by her door as Katherine went to the elevator and left. How could she snap those pictures? Was she always following her every move? "Hayley!" She wiped her tears away and turned to see that Klaus stepped towards her with a concerned look on his face. "You're here again?" Hayley asked with a sigh.

"I am not the type to take no for an answer, love…which is one of the reasons why I happen to be one of the best lawyers present in the United States…at quite a young age, might I add…a brilliant mind, is what people say of me." Hayley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky with me! People say better things about me."

"Because you're the daughter of a phenomenal lawyer."

"I didn't succeed because of my father." Hayley snapped, angry that he would also think that. Instead of arguing with her, he laughed and nodded, placing his hands on her back and pulling her to him. "Yes, I know that. I am simply teasing you, little wolf."

They stayed silent and her hands somehow found their way on his chest, as she looked at him in the eyes. This was so wrong…they were opponents…equal in intelligence but also, with so much emotional relation…a dark past for them both. She connected with him, unlike with any other man before him.

"What proposition were you referring to?" she finally asked him and Klaus smirked, "I would tell you…but you must let me in first." "Fine. Come in." Hayley whispered and pulled away from him, searching for her card in order to open the door. "Impressive." He chuckled.

"I make a good living, just like you, Klaus. I can afford a fancy apartment if I want to." She led him inside and he immediately started examining the place.

He then turned to her and said, "I have heard about what happened earlier with Katherine. Believe me that she is not going to reveal those photographs. I will personally make sure of that."

Hayley shook her head and sighed, saying, "Are you sure you want to do that? If she blackmails me and I leave…you win. Isn't that what you care most about? Winning every case? You've never lost one since you've been in practice."

"As far as I understand it, you have never lost one either and I would much rather lose fairly in the battle of another than win simply because the opposing councilor retreated." "I see your point. I am not worried about Katherine. I can handle her just fine."

"You're a tough and cunning young woman. Only the best of qualities, love." "Flattery much? Try something new there, Klaus."

"Alright. Let us get back to my proposition…something worth it." "Go on." "You are an exquisite beauty…your charming personality is captivating…and you cannot deny the pull between us emotionally that night at my own apartment…with my twisted painting revealing the loneliness and the abandonment we both feel."

He was stepping closer to her as he continued by saying, "My proposition includes something…that will make us feel at ease…satisfied…and forget about our personal and professional worries. Something which will pleasure and relax us both." He ran his hands over her arms and stared at her in the eyes.

"Is that something you would like as well, love?" By this time, he had cupped her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. "Klaus, this is…insane. And…it isn't right…not to your brother and not to Cami. They…they depend on us to…"

She could no longer find her words.

His breath on her face was already making it too hard for her to breathe. It was too much. "No one has to know, little wolf." His lips were on her ear and he placed a gentle kiss there.

"Klaus…" "No emotions, if that is what you want." He told her, hoping to convince her. He needed to have her. He was hungry and thirsty for her. "No emotions." Hayley repeated softly before their lips crashed together and they kissed each other passionately and roughly, reminding each other of that very first night.

But this time, everything felt like it was moving to the speed of lightning. His suit was off his body and he ripped open her shirt, throwing it to the ground. He then pulled off her bra and pulled her closer to him, letting his lips move to the swell of her breasts and she moaned out his name, after she kissed his cheek.

His hands grabbed a hold of her breasts as she removed his pants. He then in return pushed her onto the couch and started taking off her pants and then at last, her panties, making her arch her back as he pressed his lips to her thighs.

Finally, Hayley found herself on her bed with him on top, kissing her neck.

She smiled and got on top of him, starting to take control and she started kissing his abdomen. His hands ran over her back and resisting her charms, he managed to pull himself together and get on top of her again, running one hand through her locks and placing a kiss on her soft lips.

This was something he enjoyed having with her. He wanted her so much and she showed how much she wanted him. Maybe this wasn't as wrong as she thought it would be. Maybe this was just how it was supposed to be. They gave each other pleasure and shielded each other from the difficulties of the outside world.

* * *

 **A/N: So, as you may have guessed, Klaus and Hayley started this friends with benefits act. No emotions and a lot of passion but for how long will they be able to go on like this. What will happen with Katherine's warning?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	9. Secret No Longer Secret

**In the previous chapter, Klaus refused to accept that what Kol was telling him about his sexual relationship with Caroline was true and left his brother drunk in the hands of his family. After running into Hayley and exploring his options with her, the two of them found each other in court, fighting for the assets possessed or not by their respective clients. After winning some assets, Hayley returned to her apartment to find Katherine there, threatening to expose pictures of her drunk if she didn't back out of the case. Finally, Klaus showed up with the purpose of convincing Hayley to enter a sexual relationship with him.**

* * *

 **PLOT: While packing for the trip to Hawaii alongside her Esther, Annabelle reveals something disturbing about her daughter. Hayley and Klaus spend their afternoon off together as they discuss their new arrangement, but also letting the disagreements of the divorce getting in their way. After breaking the news to Cami, Elijah and the rest of the family head to Hawaii. Klaus and Hayley are forced to hide from their families, as Elijah and Cami find another disagreement. At the dinner table, something is revealed which sends Hayley in real embarrassment in front of the Mikaelsons and her own mother, placing a wall between her and Klaus.**

* * *

The laughter could be heard in union from Esther and Annabelle, at the Mikaelson mansion as they discussed the latest fashion. The maids were preparing their luggage for the trip. But the laughter quickly died down when the divorce between Elijah and Camille was brought up again.

"You can't understand how I feel about this whole thing, Annabelle. It's just terrible. Cami was perfect for him. I don't think Elijah can meet another woman to resemble his interests and perspectives as Cami. I still don't understand how he would let it get so far as to make her want to divorce him."

Annabelle nodded and said, "And not to mention that he isn't doing anything to stop her. The poor girl made up her mind, just like I had with three of my husbands."

Esther smiled at her and replied, "I know you know that no man will ever mean as much to you as Jack Marshall did, God rest his soul. He was such a good man." "He was…and even now, as I hate to admit it…I shouldn't have divorced him."

"Divorce is simply overrated. People need to learn how to live with each other and deal with these issues. Every couple has issues. That doesn't mean that you file for the divorce after a simple argument. It's preposterous how most people divorce each other these days simply because they are too cowardly to face their problems or too lazy to fix them. Not referring to you, Annabelle of course. But the divorce Elijah has gotten himself into saddens me so much. That is why I really hope that Mikael's idea of this trip will get a rise out of them and maybe make them realize that divorce is not an option. And Cami…she is a couple therapist. She should know that divorce should be the last resort solution. And she wouldn't even talk to me."

"What gets me so worked up is that my baby already has enough problems in her life and now she is determined to protect her best friend in a nasty divorce too."

"Oh Annabelle, I wouldn't see this as nasty at all. It's been two weeks and things have been peaceful since Judge Horner helped them divide the assets. They can be amicable. No divorce should have to end with fighting and spitting at each other. And Elijah was very honorable and sweet to let Cami keep Sam. This is the boy I raised. This is how I taught him to be and I am very proud of him. What about Hayley? How is she doing?"

Esther asked and Annabelle shrugged. "We have barely talked for these past two weeks. And the way she did act the last time I saw her she was…happy." "Happy? Is that such a surprise? You don't think that your daughter can be happy?"

"Not when she's working and that is all she does. But the last time I saw her, there was some light on her face, the light I used to see when she was around her father as a child. That light disappeared when Jack and I got a divorce." The baggage was packed and Esther let the maids leave the room.

"Maybe Hayley is finally doing something with her life other than work. The same thing couldn't be said for Niklaus, however. He has barely come to visit his family for weeks. He and Kol haven't interacted at all. Elijah tells me that they don't even look at each other when they come to work at the firm and Mikael wonders why too. Not to mention Caroline. She is absolutely heartbroken, the poor dear. And still, no one can understand why Niklaus chose to leave her. When Freya tried reasoning with her, she started crying. She wouldn't say a word."

"This break-up from your son has been affecting her photo shoots. It is clear as day. I feel sorry for the sweetheart because I know how talented she is but if she doesn't recover from this soon, I will have to let her go and find a new model. Business is business after all."

"I hope it does not end up that way. Bill Forbes won't be too happy and especially not Mikael, who wanted Niklaus to get together with Caroline in the first place."

"So, this means that Caroline won't be coming with us for this trip in Hawaii?"

"Of course not, Annabelle. She can barely stay in this house. The good thing is that Niklaus spends all of his time either at the firm or at the new apartment he has bought for himself. He is being arrogant and upsetting me to no end because he won't tell a soul where he is now living. I tried to convince Elijah to follow him and tell me where he stays but he refused, saying that we should leave him alone. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel as if my family is falling apart as well. Good thing that the marriage between Mikael and I is stronger as ever."

Annabelle nodded and put on some lipstick as she inspected her complexion in the mirror. "I can understand you perfectly, Esther. I have felt my own family falling apart for years.

Hayley and I barely seem like daughter and mother anymore." "Oh and did I mention that Kol has found a new lady friend after Elena left town?" "He has? Who?" "He won't say. He wants to keep it a secret."

"Be careful, Esther. Having too many secrets in a family is never a good sign." "It is not as if I can control it. All of my children are young adults now and I try to let them live their own lives the way they want to. I have given Niklaus the freedom he always asked for and yet I feel like this still isn't enough for him. The least he can do is spend time with his family. That is why Mikael brought him back to New Orleans in the first place."

"I am sure that Klaus is fine the way he is. I know what a divorce can do to a numerous family such as this one. But it is up to you and Mikael to keep it together and I think that through this trip, you're doing a very good job at it."

"Yes, but like I told you, before, I just wish my children would appreciate my efforts because Mikael has never been an easy person to deal with."

…

Opening her eyes, she shifted her legs around the white duvet and stretched a little, before noticing the strong and warm body against hers. She smiled noticing his angelic-like face…his beautiful features and his eyes closed, in deep and peaceful sleep as his legs were entangled with hers.

She placed her hand over his strong chest and ran over it softly.

She couldn't deny how peaceful and relaxed she had felt for the last two weeks since they had started this no-strings-attached relationship. It felt very nice…and it was perfect not being forced to find another guy after a night of passion, to get her mind off of things.

And it wasn't even as if they were using each other.

They were helping each other. That is how she put it and he agreed to it. For the past few days…their meetings had gotten more and more intense and she couldn't deny that whenever she saw him smiling at her or throw her even one of those sly and seductive smirks, she would start laughing like she never laughed before and her heart would flutter.

What did this mean for her? Whatever it was, Hayley wanted it to stop. When she agreed to getting involved with him, she never meant to have this go beyond what it truly was: sex.

It was just sex between two professionals and who were now somehow close to being friends, although they were in competition and against each other in court. Sighing, she slowly detangled herself from him and sat up, walking over completely naked into the bathroom. Her phone was in there and it started ringing.

She thought it was Cami and she was prepared to throw in some other lie to her about where she was, like she always did, although she wished she wouldn't have to do that. However, it was just Davina calling her. "Hey, Davina. What is it?" she asked as she held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and pulled her hair up in a bun.

 _"I just wanted to let you know that your meetings have all been successfully postponed until you get back from Hawaii."_ "That's great. Thanks. And what will you be doing now that you have so much time off? Any partying? Any cute guys waiting on you?" Hayley teased her.

 _"Well…I…um…"_ There was uneasiness in Davina's voice, but she eventually said, _"I will find something to do. You just have fun, relax and get your mind off of work, Hayley. You deserve it."_ "Thank you. Bye." She hung up, frowning at how she was sure that Davina was keeping something from her but decided not to question it.

Hayley sighed and looked around the huge bathroom Klaus had in his apartment. She absolutely loved it. It even had a Jacuzzi. But this time, she got into the shower and turned on the warm water around her. She ran her hands over her body when she felt another pair wrap itself around her and she bit her lip with a smile.

His lips found their way to her ear and she pulled at the lobe with his teeth. After kissing her there, he whispered, "Little wolf." "Hmm?" she asked, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back on her shoulder.

"Do you mind if I join you here?" "No. Of course not." Klaus closed the door and started placing soft kisses on her neck, all the way to her shoulder as the water ran all over them.

It felt amazing and Hayley could almost forget the reason why she was there in the first place.

"Who were you talking to earlier, love?" he asked her, in a whisper. "Davina. She wanted to tell me that she postponed all of my appointments and…I can take a break from the case with Cami and Elijah." "Ah yes…the trip."

Hayley immediately turned around and placed her hands on his chest saying, "You are coming, aren't you?" Klaus chuckled. "Does it look like I have any choice in the matter, love? My mother would kill me and Father…well…I doubt that he would care much. He has rarely ever cared of my choices. The only thing he cares for is to have me work at his company."

"Don't say that. He is still your father and he loves you. What? You think that I like the way my mother treats me at times? I detest her sometimes…but then I remember that she will always be my mother and therefore, I will always love her."

They looked at each other for a while before they started rubbing their bodies with soap.

They finished their shower together and they stepped outside, wrapping towels around them, as Hayley looked at herself in the mirror.

"Do you know how exquisite you look? Your beauty makes me desire you more and more." He whispered to her and turned her towards him, kissing her lips hungrily. She smirked in their kiss before she pulled back and placed a finger over his lips. "Be careful, Klaus. You are stepping over the boundaries."

"I would never dream to, little wolf. I have always agreed with your reason…we are strictly sex…for anything else would complicate matters for us." "Especially with the duplex Cami is sure to have."

Klaus sighed and pulled himself from her. "I thought we had agreed to refrain ourselves from discussing the case during our meetings. You do not want me to offer you the various reasons as to why Elijah is most likely going to end up possessing this duplex, do you?"

Hayley frowned a little and then said, "Fine."

She stepped outside of the bathroom and let her hair loose but before she could put on some clothes, Klaus grabbed her from behind and she screamed as they crashed onto the bed and he was grinning from ear to ear as he kept her down, holding her arms over her head.

"What are you doing? We have to get ready! We're leaving today!" Hayley snapped at him. "We have plenty of time, love…and in this time, I would like to get to know more about you." "What?"

"Tell me more about you. You, being involved in the drama my family always creates…you have a very good idea as to what I am…how I became what I am…what my dreams and goals are…I do not know much of you…except that you are a fantastic young and beautiful woman, with a successful career, a brilliant and cunning mind, the daughter of a fantastic man in the history of this town and who is not very appreciated by her mother."

Hayley giggled as he finally let go of her arms and crashed down beside her, placing his palm over her stomach. She hit his shoulder playfully and whispered, "I like the compliments, Mr. Mikaelson, but don't forget…"

"Yes, I know…business is business." Klaus responded and then added, "I am not doing anything against the regulations, love. I am simply trying to get to know you. That doesn't signify that we are supposed to be in a relationship or that we hold romantic feelings towards one another."

"Of course not." Hayley whispered and Klaus felt his stomach drop but he cleared his throat and ran his hand over her naked body and whispered, "Tell me. What more am I missing?" "I tend to drink when I feel lonely and abandoned." Hayley started saying and Klaus chuckled.

"Yes…but an alcoholic, you are not. I am assured of that, but it is hilarious seeing that we first met during one of your most embarrassing alcohol-induced moments of your life." He grinned wildly as he saw the red flush on her cheeks. She looked away and said, "Stop it. You know that I don't like to be reminded of that."

"There is no shame in it, sweetheart. Some good old scotch always makes me forget about my worries. I know the very feeling." He placed a kiss over her hand and she shivered before pushing her body closer to him.

"We have a lot in common then." She stated, avoiding his eyes but caressing his abdomen. "We were well aware of that before."

He smiled at her when her eyes met his and then she said, "I wanted to practice law because of my parents' divorce. I…didn't handle it well because I was only a child when they split up. It affected me and I felt lonelier and lonelier since then. I thought that by practicing law…it would make me feel good to punish people…to defend some yes but also to win…and to see the disappointed looks on the opponents' faces."

Klaus' smile disappeared as he listened closely to what she was saying. He could tell that this was probably the first time she was revealing something like this to anyone…and she chose to reveal this to him, of all people.

It was pleasant to think that she trusted him this much. "Basically…I was hurt…and I spent a lot of my time since I finished college…trying to hurt people in return…to make them suffer…because I felt that…their lives didn't screw them up the way mine did and I thought that…it wasn't fair."

Hayley held back her tears and she looked away from him but he pulled at her chin with his fingers in order to make her look at him in the eyes. He noticed the tears threatening to spill. He leaned over and kissed her softly, trying to soothe her. Her hands went up and cupped his cheeks and she kissed him back.

"I…I shouldn't have said anything." Hayley told him as a tear escaped one eye and he wiped it away with his finger. "No, love…I am pleased you have told me. I guess this means…we are both screw-ups, isn't that right? You shouldn't feel ashamed to revealing something like this to a person who will understand you better than anyone. Trust me."

"I do trust you…against my better judgment…I do." Hayley confessed to him. "Then there is nothing more to discuss. I am here to soothe you…just as you have soothed me, little wolf."

He then leaned back on the bed and pulled her on top of him. She placed her head over his chest and started saying, "I'm sorry if I'm a pain." Klaus let out a laugh from his throat and pulled her closer so that their faces were on the same level.

"Hayley, you can never see yourself as more of a pain in the ass than me. Life has treated you unfairly…and that is precisely how life has treated me. We can relate in many aspects. Do not apologize. Relax and enjoy this peaceful moment as I am. When we get back to the real world, we will have many problems we will have to face independently."

There were such wise words coming out of his mouth…words she never thought he would say to her. She didn't know exactly what kind of relationship they had…but she liked it this way. Nothing was certain but nothing was uncertain either.

Just living the moment…that was what they chose to do with each other.

…

The family was prepared, more than ever for their trip and Elijah hesitated outside Cami's office. He didn't know why he was there. She knew about this trip of course and it surprised him that she was going. It was probably because Hayley revealed that she was going. "You may go inside." Leslie told him after she finished talking to her boss on the phone.

He swung open the office door and looked at her, sitting at her desk but she looked like she was completely focused on something else and didn't care at all that someone had entered her office and was looking to receive her attention. He cleared his throat once and Cami finally looked up at him from what she was doing and started at him blankly.

"I understand you are upset and I may be the last person you would like to see her but I came to inform you..."

"I already know about the family trip we are all having. You don't need to tell me about it, believe me." Cami responded right away. "So I take it that you are well prepared?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I am. And during the time we spend together, I am just wondering if you can act civil towards me, maybe for the sake of your parents who think that there is still something strong between us to keep from getting a divorce. I know and you know that they are wrong but try not to make a scene."

Elijah frowned at her and whispered, "You have always picked the most perfect places to start a scene and the most perfect moments which is why we are in this situation in the first place."

When she didn't respond, he added something else. "I would like to also inform you to prevent yourself from discussing the case on this trip."

"Hayley is my lawyer so you can't keep me from talking to her about the duplex." "That duplex is not yours, Camille." "You didn't pay for it fully. I insisted that I added and invested my own money into it, remember? Don't you there stand there in court and tell the judge some of your lies! Don't even dare make Klaus lie about this. I contributed and I shouldn't be left homeless because of your indiscretions."

He still didn't comment on anything and then said, "Be at the airport in 3 hours. Don't be late, please…and…Sam. Who shall be looking after him?" Cami sighed and said, "Esther's maids. He will be fine." "Good. I still have a right to see him and be around him as he has always been my pet as well." "And I haven't objected." "Good."

Without even saying good bye, Elijah turned around and left her office. The tears on Cami's face were already starting to sting her cheeks. She wiped them away at once and called Hayley, who was planning on picking her up so they could go to the airport together.

As soon as she arrived, they took a cab along with their luggage and barely said a word to each other.

Cami was lost in her thoughts as Hayley was lost in hers. She was the blonde's lawyer and she was supposed to be against the man who was representing her husband in court. The thought of Cami finding out about her sort of fraternizing with the enemy made her skin crawl.

How would she be able to look into her friend's eyes and acknowledge her mistake…even if it didn't seem to be a mistake to her at all?

She sighed, content as they made their way into the airport and Mikael was there, reserving for them all first class tickets. They would have taken the Mikaleson family jet but there wasn't enough room in it for all of them. After all, Finn and Sage were joining them too.

Freya and Rebekah were the most excited and Hayley giggled when she saw the angry look on Klaus' face when he found out that Lucien and Marcel would be coming too. "This is a bloody army." He mumbled under his breath and Hayley scoffed.

"Don't be so dramatic, okay? All of them are a part of your family now whether you like it or not."

Once on the place, Hayley almost burst out laughing when she saw that Cami and Elijah had seats next to each other but it broke her heart when she noticed how upset Cami really was.

Her mother was sitting all the way to the front with Mikael and Esther, so there was no problem for her. Her mother wouldn't dare to interrupt her or figure out a way to bother her in any way.

"Ah…what are the chances?" his seducing voice said behind her as he showed her the seat number on his ticket and Hayley smiled. "Right next to me? Is this fate…or did you have something to do with this?" She asked him, turning around to face her and Klaus chuckled.

"You didn't honestly believe that I would keep you at arm's length after this morning, did you, little wolf?" "We're on a plane and we are going to Hawaii. Not to mention that your family is present and so is my mother…" Hayley warned him.

"Love, and here I thought that you had the spirit of adventure."

He sighed and plopped himself on the seat indicated for him and Hayley bit her lip before joining him. "First class…nice." She whispered as she stretched her legs and he watched her.

"I thought you said that you make a great living. Do you mean to tell me that you have not experienced this before?" "I don't fly a lot, Klaus. I haven't travelled a lot. I have spent almost all of my life in New Orleans." "A young woman such as yourself…never been anywhere?"

"I have been…and I liked it but…my work got in the way of me leaving New Orleans, most of the time." She explained and he placed his hand over hers, grazing it softly. "Klaus, you're planning with fire." Hayley hissed at him.

"Very well." He pulled his hand back and Hayley felt like she could breathe again but then he said, "You owe me this night…imagine…in a luxurious hotel room…" he started imagining with a smirk.

"No! Are you insane?" she almost yelled it and then she looked around and snapped her mouth shut. Klaus eyed her in surprise and then said, "Now look who is attracting attention to herself."

"I didn't mean to do it." Hayley told him and Klaus nodded, "Of course you haven't. You have nothing to worry about. Our little arrangement can continue even under the circumstances, Hayley. You just leave it to me." "Leave it to you? That sounds like a death wish." Hayley said with a laugh.

"It doesn't have to be this way if you had a little faith…and if you would only trust me when I tell you that we are both doing each other a lot of good through our arrangement."

"How much good are we talking about here?" "A lot of good and we are both enjoying it, so I see no reason as to stop…"

"If we are caught, we will both regret it and I am scared that we will. My life is complicated enough as it is…" Hayley groaned but Klaus scooted closer to her until his breathing was on her face. "Then why have you accepted my proposition, little wolf? What was your exact reason?"

Hayley cleared her throat and replied, "I can't say." He pulled back from her, noticing her sudden tension and leaned back in his chair, relaxing for the flight. "Just trust me on this, love. I will handle all there is to handle once we get to our hotel…no interruptions…freedom and pleasure. Isn't that what you crave?"

Against her better judgement, Hayley smiled and decided to relax too. What was the harm in letting herself feel good for once in her life? And this was a vacation, after all.

…

It was already nighttime when they arrived and they had gotten to their hotel suites. Klaus went over to her side when no one was watching and whispered, "The Presidential Suite…it's mine." Offering Hayley one last wink, Klaus walked away, tending to what his family needed. They were helped by the staff to move into their suites eventually and Cami rubbed her hands.

"You can stay with me if you like…if you have to discuss something with me about the case…" The blonde told Hayley and she bit her lip. She didn't know what she could say. Klaus just gave a sign. He had made arrangements for the them and the thought of spending even a small part of the night with him made her smile greatly.

"You know what? You are on vacation here and I think that you deserve your own space." "Okay, but it doesn't really have to be about work, Hayley. We can just…"

Hayley ran her hand through her hair and whispered, "Cami, you're my best friend but tonight…I think I just prefer some privacy if you don't mind."

"Oh, of course. It's just that…Elijah's room is somehow next to mine." "And that bothers you?" "I know Mikael and Esther have done it on purpose." "My room is right next to my mother's. How do you think I feel?" Hayley asked her with a challenging look and Cami giggled and nodded.

"Good point. Okay. You get some rest. We'll see each other in the morning." "Are you sure that you are going to be okay? Regarding Elijah…I mean."

"He…he hates my way of thinking and we got into another argument on the plane which is why I am going to try to ignore him the best way possible on this trip. I came here to relax and not to stress myself more than I need too."

"And that is understandable. You do that, Cami." "Okay. Goodnight!" "Goodnight!"

Hayley interacted with her mother, choosing to find out the plans for the next day…what they would all be doing. Some great touring through nature, planned by Mikael, apparently and her mother was not very fond of it.

Hayley went inside her suite and immediately took a shower, before waxing, perfuming herself, looking in the mirror countless of times and brushing her hair.

Then, she walked over to her suitcase and started unpacking, while she wore a robe. A perfect and transparent purple nightdress caught her eyes and Hayley smiled.

She thought it would be the perfect touch for this night. Then, she walked back into the bathroom in order to look herself over. She didn't know why she cared about whether or not she looked really good in front of him.

They were not in a relationship. But she wanted him to be more attracted to her than he had been before.

The clock struck midnight and Hayley slowly opened her door. She assumed that everyone was sleeping by now. The flight was terribly tiring and she couldn't deny that she didn't want to get some rest too…but Klaus' offer was just too tempting to turn down. She made her way to the presidential suite with a jacket on and she was let inside.

There was a beautiful lavender smell coming from the bathroom and Hayley smirked when she saw that the bottles of wine and scotch were already standing by a beautiful table on the balcony.

"Little wolf. I was starting to believe that you wouldn't come." Klaus greeted her seductively and locked themselves in the suite. "How could I not? The sight is amazing! I can't believe Mikael let you stay here and didn't keep it himself."

"A part of me believes that he is trying hard to be a good father but then the other part of me remembered that my father hates heights." She smiled and slowly took off her jacket, throwing it to the ground.

Klaus' eyes wandered over her beautiful body…and especially how it looked with that nightdress on. "You're absolutely ravishing. I cannot possibly look past you, sweetheart."

He started walking towards her but she smirked and stepped over onto the balcony so she could pour herself a glass of scotch. "No wine?" Klaus murmured as he started nipping on her and caressed her skin with his lips. Hayley sighed in pleasure and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Scotch is what turns me on…most of the time." "Ah, I feel offended, love. I thought I was the one tempting you..." "You're close." Hayley whispered back as she opened her eyes and set down the glass onto the table. His hands had wrapped themselves around her waist and they were pulling her close to him.

Hayley leaned into his touch as she observed the night sky. "The stars…it's beautiful. All of it." "I am truly glad you're enjoying it, little wolf."

He could feel his heart fluttering more and more as he kissed her neck and when she turned around and connected her lips with his, cupping his cheeks in the process, he felt he would burst.

She was making him feel nothing but warmness. It could have been pure pleasure and lust from having such a beautiful woman before him but he knew that something else was in the game too. It wasn't just lust for him anymore. For two weeks they have played such a game…and he didn't feel like playing any longer.

Hayley pulled back from their kiss after a while and caressed his stubble while searching his eyes. There was something different about him. He was no longer eager and rough…his eyes…he was looking at her adoringly. For some reason, that made her swoon.

"What wrong with you?" she finally asked him and his eyes widened a little, as he said, "I…I don't know what you mean, love." "You're acting different. What is it? Are you upset about something? About the case?"

Klaus groaned and growled, "To hell with that case! I do not want to hear another word about it!"

"How could you just let it go? It's your own brother's divorce, Klaus…" "Then let him handle it himself…I am tired…at least for now." "Are you saying that your job is not important to you?" "I am simply implying that my life does not revolve around my job!" he snapped at her and Hayley frowned, pulling her hands away from him and Klaus regretted his words at once.

"Hayley, I do happen to be rough through my words and I am…I cannot control my thinking as well as you believe I can. Trust me…I do not mean to offend you. I tend to speak terribly…because it is the way I am used to. Perhaps it is time you knew that about me. I am not an easy person to live with."

"But we are not living together, Klaus." Hayley finally found the words and she spoke them before she could stop herself. "Yes…you are absolutely right."

They pulled back from each other and Hayley turned to place her hands on the stone railings in order to let the wind brush over her skin. She felt it soothing, especially since she was wearing almost nothing on.

He was certain at that moment, as he watched her that the possibility of more brewing between them was very likely.

He came up from behind her and pulled her into his arms. Hayley turned around and smiled at him as he caressed the back skin again and he whispered against her lips, "The subject should be this moment. It shouldn't be anything else. The case can go to hell for all I care…and everything else. We agreed on this arrangement to get our mind off of things, did we not, little wolf?" Hayley smiled at him and he sighed.

He was mesmerized by that smile. He wanted to see it more often…and not necessarily during their arranged meetings of pleasure. He realized that now. "I agree." Hayley whispered to him and then he leaned over with a smirk and kissed her deeply, holding her close and slowly pulling off her nightdress.

She let him do so and wrapped her hands around his neck. They didn't stop kissing until they crashed onto the king-sized bed. It was better than anything she had ever experienced before.

When she smiled up at him again, he could feel his stomach flutter as well and he smiled in return, starting to kiss her stomach and convince her to moan out his name. They went on and on the whole night.

The plan in Hayley's mind was to let herself feel free in Klaus' arms for a few hours and then return to her own room in order to get some sleep. However, she found herself in his bed in the early morning. She was snuggled up into him with her head pressed into his neck.

He covered them with the duvet and wrapped his arms around her as her hand found itself pressed on his hard chest. As she moved to get up, her hair started tickling him so Klaus' eyes opened and he watched her putting on her bra while still sitting on the bed.

Hayley saw the satisfied smirk on his face from what happened the other night and she smiled back, but couldn't help but roll her eyes too. He was such a man-whore sometimes…but in a playful and attractive way.

His fingers caressed her back and he stood up to press light kisses over her back. "Klaus…stop…" she moaned softly but he just continued kissing her. "Stop? How can I do so when I cannot think of a better morning than having you right here beside me?"

He continued to kiss her back before she turned around and pressed a quick kiss on his lips and grabbed her clothes, heading out of the suite as fast as she could. She had slept well, but she had to get back to her suite before someone started getting suspicious. It was a dangerous game they were playing…but worth it.

Klaus chuckled and leaned back down on the bed. The time spent with a woman like her…it was more than what he had hoped for and his smile nearly vanished when he realized his feelings for the little wolf were becoming deeper and deeper.

He…the courageous man that he always was…how could he offer her the truth of his feelings, without the fear that he would lose her?

…

The day had been spent pleasantly. Cami and Elijah were doing their best to put on some smiles around each other for the sake of the family and Mikael and Esther were buying it big time. Annabelle had been nicer to her daughter through this trip and it only made Hayley feel happier than she had ever felt before.

That night, the Mikaelson family, Hayley, Cami and Annabelle had gathered at a very expensive restaurant for a dinner party once more. Hayley was wearing a jet black dress, while Cami was wearing a bright yellow one, with a dark ocean colored necklace around her neck. Both of their hairs were tied up in buns.

Hayley was looking at Klaus across the table with a smile on her face and Klaus matched hers. He knew what his plan was. He was going to invite her to his room that night…and then he would confess. He had to.

He had never met a woman like her before…he had to have her fully. Not just physically. He needed her soul…her heart intertwined with his. They were kindred spirits.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her sweet and beautiful laugh. But just then, all of the phones belonging to the people at the table started buzzing with text messages, including Klaus'. He pulled out his phone just like everyone else and looked at what he had received. It was a file.

Once he opened it, his eyes widened and he immediately looked up to see that the tears in Hayley's eyes had already appeared as she looked over at her phone. "Oh, Hayley!" Annabelle exclaimed with a voice of disappointment as everyone else looked at her with worry.

The photo revealed the night she left Rousseau's completely drunk and she puked right outside the bar. Her face was pathetic and this was absolutely not the face of a serious and famous lawyer such as herself. She immediately sat up from the table and started running out of the restaurant.

"Hayley!" Cami yelled after her but she would not return.

Everyone else remained in shock at the table as Klaus stood up and started running after her. The photos were incredibly embarrassing. How could she remain in the same room with the rest of the family? Hayley ran as fast as her legs could carry but when she finally started getting tired, she slowed down and wiped the tears from her face as she turned around and saw that he was running after her.

"Hayley! Little wolf, stop!" he called out and he finally caught up with her and grabbed a hold of her arms, pulling her back to him. "NO!" she yelled out and tried to push him away from her. The tears were now streaming even more.

"I understand this must have been Katherine…she is playing with you, love…she doesn't have the courage…" he caressed her cheek trying to calm her but she slapped his hands away from her face and started looking at him with spite.

"This is all your fault! You let her do this to me! You were probably behind this with her from the start!" she snapped at him and started raging. Klaus' mouth parted in surprise as she continued.

"You just appeared to help me that night out of nowhere, right? You were there. YOU WERE THERE WITH HER!" she yelled in his face as she continued crying.

"You are talking nonsense, love and frankly, it is beginning to get on my nerves." "How could I have been so blind?! You defended her in court! You knew that she was guilty as hell but you didn't care! All you ever wanted from day one was to have me let my guard down! You tried to ruin my reputation so you could be the number one lawyer around here, right? That was your goal! You used me! You played me! YOU USED ME!" she raged and started hitting at his chest.

Klaus grabbed her arms roughly and pushed her away from him. "If I had known you to be so mentally unstable I wouldn't have gotten involved with you in the first place."

His words stung her but she fought him right back. "I shouldn't have been involved with you at all! You gave me all that nonsense crap about how you would control Katherine! You damn right controlled her…AGAINST ME!"

Klaus' eyes were now cold. He had his own limits and he refused to let her make a fool out of him the way she was doing at that moment. "Perhaps I have succeeded." He whispered and Hayley could feel her heart break.

"You're a bastard…horrible…just like everyone else. You're not different." She whispered before she turned back around and started walking with full speed towards the hotel.

He watched her. His words were untrue. But his pride was big and with darkness and sorrow of what he shared with her, he stormed back to the restaurant.

* * *

 **A/N: Katherine kept her promise and she started showing the photos of a very drunk Hayley to the family. Do you think she will go as far as to show them to the press? What do you think about Hayley's logic at the end of this chapter of Klaus' plans? Is there a slight possibility that he did want to seduce her in order to keep himself at the top? How will things move forward after such an abrupt bump in the road for them?**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	10. Betrayal At Its Finest

**Previously, on Laws of Clarity, Annabelle and Esther showed their concerns for their respective families and about how the trip would affect them all. Hayley and Klaus spent some more time together, in which they shared their common feelings about their past, their jobs and especially the divorce between his brother and her best friend. Elijah and Cami got into a fight about the duplex. Once the families arrived in Hawaii, Klaus and Hayley continued with their arrangement in secret as he started feeling something more than lust towards her. Finally, at a family dinner, the photos of a drunken Hayley were revealed, causing her outburst towards Klaus.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley has to deal with her mother's and her best friend's opinion about the secret affair she had she Klaus, as Cami shares a secret with her too. Once back in New Orleans, Judge Horner sets up a meeting so the duplex could be put in discussion, forcing the interaction between Klaus and Hayley more and more as they try to find a way to win the duplex for their respective clients. Finally, after some careful consultations of the duplex, Klaus is surprised to see himself face to face with Caroline, who wants something.**

* * *

 _"You're a bastard…horrible…just like everyone else. You're not different."_ Hayley gasped as she realized what she had said to him. Almost at once, she turned back around to tell him that it was not true. No matter what he had done…she couldn't admit to have done something like this to him.

But as soon as she did turn around, she saw him storming away. Her heart hardened as well. She couldn't believe that this supposed betrayal from him made her feel so empty inside, but then again, how could it not? She slept with him for a few weeks. It was comfort sex…away from their problems.

She knew and understood that, but she poured her heart out to this man. She made him feel what she felt and in return he said some things to her about loss and abandonment…but they were most likely lies.

Hayley covered her ears with her hands as she finally returned to the hotel.

Surprisingly, the Mikaelsons, Cami and her mother were there too, looking at her with surprise. Her mother had a look of disappointment and her hands were on her hips. Cami was not looking at her, though. The blonde's eyes were to the ground and she was playing with her fingers.

Eventually, all the Mikaelsons retreated without saying a word. Mikael looked angry and Elijah had a stupefied look on his face as they all entered their suites in silence. Annabelle stepped closer to Hayley and hissed in her face, "How could you embarrass me like that in front of my closest friends?" "It's nice to see how much you care about me…Mother!"

Hayley snapped in return and turned to her suite and slammed the door shut. Almost a few minutes afterwards, a knock as heard.

Hayley was on the bed with her hands covering her tearstained face as she yelled, "GO AWAY!" _"It's me, Hayley. Just let me come inside. I am not mad. I promise."_ Hayley sighed as she heard Cami's voice and she stood up, letting her in.

"I don't need your pity and I frankly couldn't give a damn if you are mad or not! Why don't you start acting like mother, if that's the path you choose?" the brunette snapped and she stepped back to let her in. Cami cleared her throat and didn't say anything until she made sure that they were alone.

"I want to talk about those photos. Are you sure that…" "It was Katherine! She blackmailed me before. She said that if I don't renounce on your case, she is going to take these to the press and ruin my reputation." Cami gaped at her.

"And you still went along with it? Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you with this!" "I didn't want to worry you because I knew that you would try to convince me to let your case go but I will not."

"You have always been the one to look after people, no matter how hard your own life is. Why don't you ever let me or your mother take care of you? I know that she may seem like a battle-axe but she is a good person. And she is your mother. You should have said something. Now Mikael…"

"What exactly is he doing? I am sure that he is going to do his best to use this against me so we will lose the case." "This is not about the case anymore!" Cami exclaimed, exasperated and with her eyebrows raised.

"Then what is this about? My reputation? Your reputation?" "Mikael is trying to find out at this moment who owns these photos. He wants to help. Just like your mother…he is a tough and complicated man but he is all in for family." "I am not his family." "You are a friend of the family."

"I don't care!" "Hayley, stop being so stubborn…and about Klaus…"

"Please! The last thing I want to hear right now is your judgment. Yes…I slept with him! And not just once. For once…I did bend the rules. I did what I felt like doing. It's my life. And I made some decisions…some I am not proud of…especially since I was beginning to trust him. I forgot about my job and about the walls I have put up around people, even my own mother. For once, I let myself do something without thinking it through. I felt free…and then I crashed and burned. I should have known from the start that the only thing someone like Klaus Mikaelson would try to do is to find my weaknesses and get me weak. I should have realized that. And I would have realized that…"

Hayley stopped talking and rubbed her forehead. She was very tired and a lot of thoughts ran through her mind. Who could she trust now? Who was trying to help her? Who was tricking her? "I ran after you…and I saw what happened on that street." Cami said softly.

"What exactly did you see? What did you hear?" "Enough to know that your accusations towards Klaus are false." "You can't know that. I know…I made a mistake when I agreed to have a…" "Relationship with him?"

"No…it wasn't anything like that…it was more…it was more of…" She couldn't even say it but Cami saw through her eyes. "No feelings attached?" "None." Hayley whispered and sighed. "I never would have guessed that from what I captured in your fight earlier."

"It doesn't matter now…it's over. And I am not going to fool around anymore and let my job become in jeopardy ever again. I am going to play it by the rules. I am going to focus on your case and on your case alone and I am going to win it, just like I planned it from the start. I am sorry that I let things get this far. Everyone knows now about me and Klaus?"

"Yes…they figured it out…and I told your mother." Hayley covered her face with her hands and whispered, "What did she say?"

"She wasn't really mad about that as she was with the photos, surprisingly. She didn't think that you would have it in you to have a relationship…"

"You are both wrong, then. What Klaus and I had was not a relationship. We were just physically attracted to each other and it escaladed at one point and we thought we could relieve ourselves of our stress using each other. That's all. But…I trusted him with a lot of personal aspects of my life and…I just know that he did something and he most likely encouraged Katherine to photograph me. I don't think it's a coincidence that he of all people was the man to help me that night I was drunk…and Katherine was with him. They made a fool out of me."

Cami took Hayley's hand in hers as they both sat down on the bed.

"I have something I need to confess to you too…and I don't know how I am going to get the courage to do this, Hayley." Cami whispered to her and the words caught Hayley's attention at once.

"Something to confess? What happened? Don't tell me that you have been seeing someone too. This can affect the case. You better tell me now and give me the details." Hayley panicked but Cami calmed her. "Oh, believe me…I wish that would have been the problem but it's not. This thing is…I am pregnant."

Cami said the last part softer and looked around, frightened that someone could have heard her. The silence which followed made Hayley sigh in either disappointment or relief. Or both, she wasn't really sure." "What? Pregnant? Whose is it?" she asked at once and Cami bit her lip. "The only man I have slept with since I married…of course."

"Elijah? You're carrying Elijah's child and you have kept this from me? I am not only your friend, Cami. I am your lawyer and defending you in a divorce trial. You should have told me about this as soon as you found out." "But that's the problem. I didn't find out until before this trip."

"How did you find out?" "I was extremely late and I feared the worst so I took a test. It was positive…and then I went and told a doctor. He said that I am one month along…but he is sworn to secrecy. He promised that he will not say anything to anyone, especially since he knows I am in the middle of a rough divorce."

Hayley closed her eyes and tried to soothe her mind by running a hand through her hair and down her neck. There came that feeling again for her…the feeling that something was missing…that she was missing someone's touch. She knew that if everything had been alright between them, he would have been right next to her, comforting her, sharing his own problems with her and sleep with her to make her feel anything but pain…

"Stop." Hayley whispered to herself. Cami frowned, not understanding what her best friend was telling her. "Stop? I just told you my biggest secret and you want me to stop?"

"No, I…I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to myself. I don't know what to say to you, Cami. I think that you have shocked me more than I have shocked you tonight." "Hmm…I think that you sleeping with the lawyer defending the husband I am divorcing tops it." "Did you tell Elijah about the baby?" Hayley asked, ignoring her last statement.

"No, of course I haven't. How could I tell him something like this? It's nonsense. I…I can't. Do you think I should tell him?" "You can do what you like, Cami. It's your child…but if we do bring the matter to the judge…we are most likely to win. After all, a husband who cheats on his pregnant wife makes him look even worse than he already does."

"You want me to use my unborn child as a weapon against my husband?" "The law is a dirty business, Cami and I have my own reasons for practicing it. I have just given you the options. You are free to choose. If you tell him, we add this to the case. If you want to keep it a secret…you can but it can lead to complications."

"What kind of complications?" "The press will be onto us as soon as you start showing. Speculations will be made that you have been seeing someone behind Elijah's back too and have gotten pregnant from him. Don't look so surprised. The press would make up anything that would give them the fame they crave. Even if they have to divulge some untrue information."

"Let me think about this." Cami sat up and went to look out the window. "But how did this happen, Cami? You and Elijah had a terrible marriage for the past couple of months. You told me yourself that things weren't going well. How did the two of you end up sleeping together?"

"It happened on the day I walked in on him and Katherine in the office. He told me this wasn't what it looked like but of course I didn't believe him. And after I left you at the bar…" "Thanks for that by the way! If you hadn't left, Klaus wouldn't have found me and Katherine wouldn't have been able to snap those photographs."

"You still think that Klaus helped her?" "I am positive that he did, but I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have to live with the consequences of the mistakes I have made for letting my guard down for once in a long time and especially with someone like him. I sealed my fate…and I pay the price, just like in the Bible."

Cami groaned and said, "Please don't make this hard on me. Don't make this hard on yourself either. We can't change the past. Do you think that I want to be pregnant with the child of a man I am divorcing? Of course not, but it happened. And this is my own burden to bear."

"But you can still find a way around your problem. I can't find a way around mine. The photos are out there. It's only a matter of time before Klaus and Katherine send them to the press and end my career."

"I am not going to have an abortion, Hayley! And your career is not going to end! And even if it did, hypothetically…it will at least teach you that there is more about your life than just your job. You have family and friends who love you and support you. This job is just a way for you to pay your bills."

"For me it is more than that, Cami…but you wouldn't understand." She knew who had understood, or at least who pretended to. She checked her phone for new messages, but saw none. "You were hoping someone would contact you?" "I was just checking…how long before we get back to New Orleans?"

"That is also something I should have told you before. Mikael said that we are leaving tomorrow morning." "Tomorrow? Why?" "Because of the photos which have been shown about you. I told you that Mikael appreciates you and what you do."

"He doesn't. Maybe he knows his son was behind this and he is trying to clean up the mess before the press finds out." "You are very eager to blame Klaus for all of this."

"How can I not? He made me believe something and then he turned his back on me and did this. You really don't find it strange that he was there the night I overdrank…or how he immediately showed up at my doorstep right before Katherine left my apartment?"

"She was there?" "The day she threatened to expose those photos. Yeah. Klaus showed up right after and assured me that he will convince Katherine to delete those photos and as an idiot that I was…I believed him." Cami went to the door and said softly, "We should both get some rest. We have a flight tomorrow."

"Where is Davina?" "She's staying in Kol's room. Crazy how they got together, huh? I didn't even know they knew each other." "I made Davina my personal assistant in this case so naturally, she met Kol. But he better take this relationship seriously or he is going to pay big time if he screws up."

"Maybe he already knows that and honestly, I think he actually likes her. We'll talk more tomorrow…maybe when things have cooled down." "If you think that I am going to sleep tonight, you are wrong."

"At least try. I am a pregnant woman and the father of my baby has no idea…so I am going to try to relax and think on the bright side. Try to find your own silver lining too. You will feel better…I promise you."

"If you say so." Hayley mumbled and rubbed her own arms, as Cami left. She then went to her bathroom and took a shower before changing into her nightdress. Talking to Cami did her a lot of good. If she hadn't, Hayley was sure that she would have broken down and cried the whole night over her miserable life.

…

The morning came rather quickly and the Mikaelsons had their bags packed for them. Freya and Rebekah visited Hayley and offered her encouraging smiles and hugs. At least Hayley was happy to have convinced them that it was a onetime thing and that she really wasn't an alcoholic.

Annabelle glanced at her daughter from time to time but with a passive expression. Klaus had walked by her and hadn't even looked at her once. She was glad. And anger rose in her heart at the idea that he most probably had been in contact with Katherine to tell her of what had been happening here. She also noticed that Mikael was glancing at Klaus furiously.

Esther was just as passive as Annabelle and Elijah barely said a word to anyone since the other night, but he didn't look like he cared about much of what had went down. "It's time to go! We shall be flying with my private jet! I had it personally brought here so we shall be getting home faster!"

Hayley was constantly checking her phone for new messages from her firm. There was nothing from anyone. She gasped and covered her mouth. Was it possible that Katherine had already given the photos to the press? Was it possible that she had been kicked out of the law firm?

No…someone would have said something. The jet provided everything for them…and this time, there was plenty of room. It didn't look like the jet Mikael had before and Hayley rolled her eyes, realizing that under the circumstances, Mikael had bought a newer and bigger one to take them home soon.

Hayley didn't even try to communicate with her mother. If she was an embarrassing daughter as Annabelle claimed, then she would stay that way without remorse. She couldn't care less. She had never cared about her mother's opinion and she wouldn't start anytime soon. She immediately took her seat next to Freya and Lucien.

Neither one of them said a word, as Klaus decided to sit all the way in the back with his brother. Cami, took her seat with Annabelle, as Mikael and Esther were whispering something to one another in the front.

Her phone rang and at the same time, a ring could have been heard from the back too. Hayley slowly turned around to see that Klaus was preoccupied, checking his phone with a frown. Looking back at her own work phone, she realized that she had received a voicemail.

She put the phone to her ear and listened, _"Good evening, councilors!_ _After looking through each and every file and deciding upon the assets which are to be divided in the divorce between Mr. Elijah Mikaelson and Mrs. Camille Mikaelson, I have come to the conclusion that the matter of the duplex remains the most important asset which cannot be divided. I shall be expecting you in court at 4 PM tomorrow along with your clients in order to get to the bottom of this. Yours sincerely, Judge Horner."_

Hayley placed the phone back in her pocket. Most likely, Klaus received the same message.

"What was that?" Freya asked her, as she saw that Hayley was looking unwell again. "Oh, it's nothing. I just have to be in court tomorrow and I have another fight I need to win."

Freya nodded and then whispered, "You know that I cannot take sides in this. Elijah is my brother but Cami has always been close too. And I don't have the heart to take my brother's side and leave Cami without a home. It breaks Rebekah's heart too. We just wish things could go back to the way they were." Hayley smiled a little sadly and nodded. "And I wish I could go back to the time before this divorce…before…" she didn't continue her sentence.

She was heartbroken, which is why she did wish that she had never met him…she wished the attraction between them wasn't that strong. She wished she had stopped him when he first came forth with the intention of sleeping with her.

Groaning, she wanted to slap her face at her stupidity. He was a man…and as long as she knew, men wanted one thing from women. And someone like Klaus was able to get it through expert manipulation and he also received her weakness…and he exploited it.

…

The court was in session at exactly 4 PM. Hayley held herself together. The firm had not said anything. Everything was perfect and there was no mention of any photos received by her partners or anyone else around the city. Surprisingly, her mother decided to attend this court meeting with Esther.

Mikael wanted no part of it, still seeing this moment as a disgrace for his family but surprisingly, his anger was not directed at her for defending Camille in court. It was directed towards both Klaus and Elijah. But it certainly was not Hayley's problem right now. She was in the bathroom 5 minutes before 4 o'clock and she leaned her head back against the door. She thought about how strong she had to make of herself now…for her best friend's sake.

After all, it would have been very shameful to let herself get personal with business. Defending Cami right now was her job and she was planning on going through with it.

"You could have asked for this meeting to be postponed." Cami whispered to her as they took their seats in the courtroom. Hayley looked back and noticed that Annabelle and Esther were already sitting there. Her mother had not said a word to her since the Hawaii incident and it was typical for her to make this seem like it was affecting her more than her own daughter.

Annabelle cared about her business more than she cared about family matters. Esther was the exact opposite, which is why Hayley couldn't understand how they had become such good friends, when they had so very little in common. "No. Why would I do that?" Hayley asked her, looking serious as any lawyer would on an important day such as this one.

Klaus and Elijah were sitting opposite them and discussing something. Hayley looked down at Cami's stomach and asked, "Are you okay?" "Don't make it seem like something is wrong. I won't tell Elijah…I can't." Cami whispered and gulped. "It's completely up to you. We will make it work." Hayley informed her.

The honorable judge entered the courtroom and sat down, looking like was on a very high pedestal, compared to the minion pawns which were sitting in front of him. "The court is now in session!" Judge Horner announced. He then cleared his throat and looked over the documents.

"We have managed to divide all of the assets equally. I trust that the dog is in good care!" The judge smiled at Hayley and she smiled in return. "Yes, your Honor! It was a wise decision to leave Sam in the care of my client!" "Unfortunately, the duplex is still up for discussion and as I understand it, no settlement has been mentioned, is that correct, councilors?" he asked them and both Hayley and Klaus stood up.

"No, your Honor!" they exclaimed at the same time. "Then for the time being, I suggest that both Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson should leave the duplex until the rightful owner has been settled. And as I understand it, Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson have many neighbors, people they know and a maid for the duplex, do they not?"

"They do, your Honor!" Klaus and Hayley said at the same time again.

Judge Horner eyed them suspiciously for one moment before clearing his throat again and saying, "Then I suggest that a clear investigation is made, directly by the councilors!" "Your Honor, what would you ask of us to do, more precisely?" Klaus asked him. "You and Miss. Marshall are to spend two days in that duplex and you are to inspect and receive information from the staff and from other people about how both Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson contributed in the arrangement of that duplex!" Hayley parted her mouth in shock but then she intervened at once.

"Excuse me, your Honor! But is this really necessary? I can simply stop by and…" "As I understand it, Miss. Marshall, your own home is not that close by to this duplex." "No, it is not, your Honor." "Then in order for you to focus precisely on this job for the next 48 hours, I suggest that you spend your time there. No information will be able to pass you unnoticed and non-received! I believe I make an excellent point!"

"You do, your Honor." Hayley finally whispered. "Very well! Get your selves packed, councilors and I will hear your report of everything you have discovered about that duplex in two days!" He hit the hammer and then retreated. Hayley looked towards Cami, who was biting her lip nervously.

"Hey…maybe you don't have to do this." Cami whispered to her, eventually and Hayley shook her head, as she gathered up her files in her suitcase. "You heard Judge Horner. I have to. It is part of my job and nothing in my personal life is going to get in the middle of it. I am fine, really, I am." Hayley finished packing up her stuff and she and Cami left the courtroom before Klaus and Elijah would. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

Cami put her hand on Hayley but she immediately said, "I have to…" "…go to the bathroom again. I understand. Listen, it's a very stressful job and the main reason why I asked you to represent me is because you are my best friend and I trust you more than anyone. But if this is going out of line for you…"

"It is not. Things like these happen." "But it's too strange how Judge Horner has suddenly decided to make you and Klaus live together at my place…well…my and Elijah's place."

Hayley shook her head, saying softly, "I don't know what he was thinking. But just because Klaus and I are going to be under the same roof that does not mean that we have to interact. After all…we simply have to get information about you and Elijah from the people in your neighborhood. It shouldn't be too hard."

"Some have always been closer to me and others closer to Elijah. How do you know that what they tell you will be the truth?" "They can't lie. They will be forced to swear an oath eventually. You have nothing to worry about, Cami."

"Then go ahead…take your time in there." Cami pointed to the bathroom and Hayley immediately stepped inside.

"She might be having a panic attack, I suppose." Cami turned around to see that Elijah was standing there before her. "And what do you care?" she immediately asked him. "I didn't say anything about caring, Camille. It was a simple observation. There is no need for you to snap at me the way you just had." "I snap at you because you deserve it." Cami told him at once.

"No, I don't believe that is the reason you do it." "Are we done with this pointless conversation? I thought that you would like to consult with your own lawyer instead of bothering me right now." "Niklaus is not very eager to speak to anyone at the moment, because of Judge Horner's decision."

"Maybe because he finally realized that he can't hide your secrets for much longer than he already succeeded in doing." Elijah's face turned serious and he grabbed her hand.

"Elijah, I don't want you to touch me. We are in the courthouse. Do I need to sue you for physical abuse too?" Elijah let loose of a small smile at that moment, making her eyes widen with surprise. "What are you smiling about?" "Perhaps because what you have just stated happened to be hilarious to me. This not physical abuse, Camille. It is a touch of affection…"

"…but it's still a crime that you are touching me without my permission. So, a crime is a crime unless you let go of me right now." Elijah did as she asked and Cami massaged her hand, looking at him for a moment before looking back towards the bathroom. The fact that Hayley wasn't hurrying up, made her feel empty inside. She didn't want to be around Elijah, but he gave her no choice.

"I do have one question I must ask you, however." He finally said and Cami groaned. "Fine. What is your question?" "What is your main reason for going through with this?" he asked and she cleared her throat. "You mean the trial? The divorce?"

"As I recall, you filed for it. So yes…I believe I have made my question quite clear." "You know the reason." "No. Frankly, I do not." "Then why did you sign the divorce papers?"

"The official papers, I have not signed…yet…as we are not yet divorced. Remember that. And I went along with this trail because you claimed that you were no longer happy with me."

"And I was telling you the truth." "How come? You had everything. Everything you wanted, I offered it to you." "Material stuff…not exactly what I am into. I wanted to feel the love my husband had for me…but you were always too occupied with work…or with other women."

He leaned forward to grab her hand again but Cami shook her head, feeling her tears fill up in her eyes. "Other women?" he asked and Cami stated, "Look at me now in the eyes and tell me that you haven't been in any sexual relationship with anyone since we got married." Elijah once again parted his mouth but with no response.

"There are no judges, no lawyers…I am still your legal wife…so just tell me. Tell me so I can know." Cami told him. Elijah's eyes looked like they showed nothing but guilt and regret and Cami had her answer, as Hayley finally came out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw Elijah there.

"Elijah…is there any reason why you are here?" she asked him. "Hello to you too, Hayley. And as a matter of fact…I wanted to talk to my wife." "Soon to be ex-wife and unless she wants to, I don't think you have that right. You do have a right to consult with your own lawyer. So, please move on." Elijah looked at Cami once more before leaving.

"Did he say anything important to you?" Hayley asked her at once. "No…he didn't say anything." "Are you sure?" "Yes. But I am not telling him about the baby." "Okay…but you better come with me. We have things to discuss before I move into your duplex for these two days." Hayley instructed her.

…

As soon as her bags were packed, Hayley got into her car and drove over to Cami and Elijah's duplex. It was a very expensive building, much like the one she was living in. As soon as she entered the apartment, she noticed that something was not quite right…and that he was present.

Klaus came out of the bathroom, looking like he had already made himself comfortable. He looked at her for one moment and she looked back, but with no emotion on neither one of their faces. "I have taken this floor. You can take the upstairs one." He informed her and then he moved away from her, starting to unpack some clothes.

Hayley grabbed her bag and headed upstairs, not saying a word. She had no intention of leaving unless she intended to talk to the neighbors or anyone else. She decided to call Cami immediately. _"Hey! Did you get there alright?"_ "I did. And he was already here. He took the downstairs and I am staying upstairs." _"Good. That way, you get your own privacy."_

"I better get my own privacy. I am here to work, after all." _"Did he say something to you?"_ "Nothing. Just that the downstairs was his." _"If you think that it is best for you to ignore him, you do that, okay? I don't think it's a problem."_ "We are not here to interact with each other, Cami. We are here to interact with others."

 _"Good. Start with the neighbors. And Murielle doesn't come by as often as she used to, to clean up."_ "The maid? On whose side do you think she is on?" _"She had a rough divorce a while back so she got a little burned by the man in her life. I think she may give you some good info about me and Elijah."_ "Good. Then, that is exactly what I will do." Hayley ended the phone call and checked her list. She had a number of people that she could talk to who would vouch for her and Cami.

But first, she wanted to get to know the neighbor, Albert. He had been there for a while and maybe he did catch some interesting information.

As soon as Hayley got to know the old man, he slipped out something which made her gasp lightly Apparently, a year back, Elijah had offered thousands of dollars to a black-haired mistress for a liposuction she wanted to have. Hayley immediately jotted that aspect down.

"So, Katherine Pierce was not the only one." She whispered and Albert shook his head. "I know that he had a mistress a year ago and I heard him on the phone with her plenty of times talking about this liposuction. I had to tell you, since I am under the oath, Miss…but please do not let Mr. Mikaelson know that it was me who told you about this."

"You shall remain anonymous to the Mikaelson family but the judge will have your name. That is the only thing I promise you."

"Very good, Miss…but what will I do when Mr. Mikaelson's brother decides to come and talk to me too?" "I am a lawyer and I take my work seriously. Klaus Mikaelson is a fantastic lawyer as well and you must remember that he is coming to you with the intention of making his brother look like a strawberry shortcake. Do not keep the information you have given me from him. But also, I would advise you to not let yourself manipulated."

"I will not, Miss. Thank you." Hayley left the man's apartment and looked down at her notes. She didn't know whether or not she should call Cami and let her know what happened. But she knew what would happen if this is what she would do…the blonde would break down.

She was not as strong as she was, to hear something like this. But maybe deep inside her heart, she knew about Elijah's affairs, but she hoped…a small part of her maybe hoped that she was wrong. Hayley put her phone away, deciding that it would be best to let this slide for now.

But with what Albert had just told her, Hayley was sure more than ever that the case was practically already won by her. Cami was most likely to receive the duplex.

Meanwhile, Klaus had other tricks up his sleeves as he consulted with the neighbors and of course, with Murielle, since he decided to go all the way to her house, seeing as she wasn't visiting the duplex this day.

"I saw the bills, Mr. Mikaelson. I want this to be done fairly. I am not against either one of them. I myself went through a tough divorce and it was settled unfairly. For two kind people like Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson, they deserve an honest divorce." Murielle told him and Klaus smirked.

"I couldn't agree more with you. Which is why I am certain that Miss. Marshall is going to do her best to make it look like Cami O'Connell, as she was known before becoming a Mikaelson, is the simple victim here. I am not going to do as she does and claim that my brother wasn't at fault in his marriage to the young therapist. However, when it comes to the money invested in this duplex, I happen to believe that Cami O'Connell has indeed taken advantage of my brother's money."

"I know that she used a lot of Mr. Mikaelson's money in order to rearrange her new office." Klaus jotted down what Murielle was saying and he nodded.

"I see…and do you happen to know if my brother was aware of this?" "I heard a phone call between her and some other guy…I don't think Mr. Mikaelson knew about this arrangement but maybe with all the money he has, he hadn't even noticed that some of it had gone away for Mrs. Mikaelson's benefit. I saw the bill once, sitting on a table in one of her private areas of the house, some places where Mr. Mikaelson doesn't normally go."

"Thank you for your time. You have indeed been very helpful to me." Klaus told her with a small smile and headed back to the duplex, all the information he needed…was jotted down. Now, all that was left was for him to present the evidence to the judge.

When Klaus returned to the duplex, he was feeling tired…and knowing that Hayley was just upstairs…most probably sleeping as it was late in the night…it made him feel uneasy. He sat down at the bar and poured himself drink after drink. He didn't feel like sleeping. He was more agitated than he normally would have been.

This wasn't an easy case, but since he was fighting the woman who had been in his bed and with whom he has shared so much…it made things even more complicated. He was furious with her for her assumptions and now that Cami and Elijah knew about their past relationship...or whatever it was…he was forced to put the past behind him and focus on winning the case for Elijah.

His father would ruin them both if they brought down the family name. But when he thought some more about the little wolf…he growled to himself and threw the glass to the wall.

The drink spilled and he rubbed his hands over his face just as the doorbell rang. Klaus pulled himself together and went to answer the door to see that Caroline Forbes had somehow managed to get inside the building.

Her eyes were full of desperation as she cupped his cheeks and said, "Klaus, please…you need to give me another chance…it was a mistake…" He didn't even let her finish her sentence that he pulled her inside and ripped open her shirt, starting to kiss her body roughly.

Caroline simply smiled and moaned, leaning back against the wall as he started taking all the pleasure for himself. He had needed at a release…and it couldn't have come at a better time than this one.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's keep in mind that Klaus and Hayley share that duplex…so the morning is going to be awkward now that Caroline showed up and Klaus decided to sleep with her again. The next chapter is going to be a big game changer, before we move on to another plot of this story.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	11. 11 Letting You Go

**In the previous chapter, Hayley and Cami comforted each other as Cami found out about her indiscretions with Klaus and Hayley found out about her unexpected pregnancy, not wanting to tell Elijah. The trip was cut short, as Judge Horner ordered both Klaus and Hayley to arrive in court with their clients in order to handle the duplex situation. The judge decided for Klaus and Hayley to spend two days together at the duplex to collect information. As dirt on both Elijah and Cami was revealed, the councilors retired. Finally, Caroline showed up at Klaus' door and they slept together on a whim.**

* * *

 **PLOT: Hayley has an early morning confrontation with Caroline at the duplex, while Cami is surprised to see that Elijah arrives with their dog, Sam, at her workplace. Meanwhile, after receiving the proof he needed of some dirt in Caroline's past, Kol enlists Hayley's help in order to get his revenge on the blonde who ruined his relationship with his brother. Things take a twist during another court meeting and Kol makes a proposition to Davina. Katherine Pierce's life changes forever, as Elijah and Klaus finally decide to have a brotherly talk about the current events and about Hayley.**

* * *

Hayley opened her eyes and stared around her at the place where she was sleeping. It took a long time for her to realize that she was in a place where it was demanded of her to be. The duplex where she and Klaus were supposed to investigate.

It was the place where she knew she had to succeed in getting all the evidence for her case to turn out to be in Cami's favor. It didn't really matter that she had to stay two days in this place with Klaus Mikaelson, her former lover and her current opponent.

She had had many breakdowns in her life and not once had they managed to affect her this much that she couldn't work. She could work and very well. "Klaus." She whispered and then shook her head slightly.

No, this was not something that she wanted to go through today. She didn't care about what he did. All she cared about was herself and her own feelings. Whatever he did with his time around here, it was completely up to him. With that in mind, but not with an easier conscience, she got out of bed.

Ready to start a brand new day with new discoveries, Hayley smiled as she looked at all of her notes. They would be good for her. When she was going to present these notes in court to Judge Horner, he will most likely explain the reasons as to why she and Cami will win the duplex.

The neighbor had told her enough. She just had to find the right strategy now in order to finish the Mikaelson brothers off. Albert, the neighbor had told her. Elijah had paid for a liposuction for Katherine or maybe even some other mistress he may have had over the years while being married to Cami. Did Cami even know about these mistresses?

It was a client's duty to tell her lawyer exactly what she knows which could help said lawyer to win her case. Hayley knew of the possibility that Cami might have been hiding this from her for the sole purpose of protecting her current husband's reputation. Hayley knew she still loved him.

She marked down in her documents everything she had found out from the people close to Elijah and Cami and looked at what she wrote before she heard some sort of noise downstairs which startled her. She looked up and then turned her head in that direction.

Her heart started beating faster and she wondered whether or not she had the courage to face him downstairs. Out of the formalities, they had not said a word to each other and Hayley couldn't deny that t would be hard for any two people who have been sexually involved to be around each other but this was a business matter and they needed to wrap up this case much quicker now than usual.

She knew Klaus wanted, just as much as she did, to get out of interacting with one another again. Being in court and forced to face each other with arguments in favor of their respective clients, they had to communicate and maybe even look each other in the eyes. It was tiring and Hayley groaned even thinking about it.

Afterwards, straightening up, she headed to the bathroom so she could take a shower and clean up before going downstairs. She couldn't help but feel stupid when she realized that she was taking too much time to clean up.

She realized that she had taken her shower and then had spent some time to shave herself in the most intimate parts, including her legs and her armpits and then she had added lotion, perfume and at long last, she had stood in front of the mirror and thought about what sort of clothes would look good on her. She had never done something like that before, but she couldn't help it.

Finally, wishing that this was all over and done with, she picked out a purple dress to wear and brushed her hair. Taking a deep breath, she headed downstairs. There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. Hayley thought about whether or not she should disturb him.

Thinking that it wouldn't be a problem to at least greet each other in the morning, she walked over to him.

The door to the fridge closed and the person turned around, with a milkshake. Hayley stopped in her tracks and saw that Klaus was not the person standing in front of her but a woman, the young woman she knew with curly blonde hair and a dismissive attitude much like her mother's.

"Ah, Hayley Marshall! It's a shame to see you here." Caroline smirked at her and then sucked on her milkshake. "I think the better question would be, what are you doing here?" Hayley asked, barely being able to formulate the words out of shock but she didn't need Caroline to answer that question.

It was all in her eyes and the way she was dressed so casually that morning…in her underwear and nothing else but one of his shirts on. Her hair looked disoriented and there was no touch of makeup on her face.

Caroline had slept over…with him. That, Hayley was sure of. She looked down at her feet and started feeling embarrassed and for some reason, completely angry at the situation she was in.

How could he make a fool out f her like this by bringing Caroline? She didn't even understand how he could take her back after he caught her sleeping with his brother. Were they even together again?

She figured they probably were. It had always been expected for him to be in a relationship with Caroline and now that he had escaped her, he was going back to the way it was. Caroline didn't answer her question and just continued smirking as she sipped constantly at her milkshake.

"For your information, this duplex is not your vacation house. I am here on a mission for my client so you better leave." Hayley snapped at her and Caroline giggled, shaking her head.

"I know why you're here, silly and I also knew that Klaus would be here too, which is why I couldn't wait to come here and wait for him to succumb to his desires. He will forgive me for anything because we are who we are and we are meant to be together. I will leave but only if my lover asks me…and I don't think he will."

"Maybe I should call the police and inform them that you are meddling in the business of a professional lawyer who is trying to do her job." Hayley argued and Caroline placed a hand over her heart as if she had been wounded.

"Aw, you would tell on me, to the police? All I would need to do is make one phone call to my daddy and your little officers will leave me alone. But they might press charges against you for calling them for no reason at all."

"Press charges against a lawyer? That would be a wrong move to make. Too bad that you lack the brain cells to put two and two together."

Caroline frowned and she took a step forward and whispered, "If you think you are so smart…" "Caroline!" Klaus called out from upstairs and Caroline immediately stepped back from Hayley with a sweet smile on her face as she waved at him.

Klaus came down the stairs. Hayley looked at him with disgust but his eyes didn't even meet hers. Instead, he went straight to Caroline as if she wasn't even there. He placed a hand on her waist and asked, "Are you alright, love?"

"I would have been better but the little Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes here decided to ruin my morning!" Caroline snapped and then smirked again as Klaus looked up, straight into Hayley's eyes.

She was expecting him to say something foul to the young woman in front of them but he didn't say a word, to her disappointment. Hayley diverted her eyes from his and then she whispered, "I got everything that I needed. If you want to screw around in this place, then be my guest. Only shows how pathetically unprofessional you truly are."

Klaus' mouth parted but she didn't wait for him to say anything. Hayley headed back upstairs and started to pack her bags. Once she was finished, she walked out of the duplex before Klaus and his blonde could see her leave. She placed her bags in the back of her car and once she got into the front and started the engine, her phone started ringing.

Groaning, Hayley saw that Kol's name was flashing on the screen. He was the last person she wanted to hear right now.

Her apartment was not where she wanted to go. Her mother or Cami would probably be there and she really didn't want to face them. Her face was one of a heartbroken woman and she felt like her entire life was falling apart.

The only safe haven she had left was her job, one she surprisingly didn't lose even if Katherine had revealed those photographs. Maybe she didn't succeed on sharing them with her partners at work.

She entered the building, wanting to place her newest information about Elijah's indiscretions in her safe office. She was planning on staying there for a while, maybe even the whole day.

Davina was kind of joyful and Hayley thought that it was probably because her relationship with Kol was going pretty well. An hour passed and Hayley noticed that her phone had started ringing again, as she was interrupted from her thoughts and her papers.

Kol's name flashed across the screen again and Hayley thought that it would be best to answer him so he would leave her alone afterwards.

"Kol, this isn't good time, okay? I am at work. Whatever you need, you have to make this fast." She said as she answered the call. There was a rough chuckle from the other side and he responded, _"I can sense from the tone of your voice that your days spent with my brother in that duplex didn't do you much good."_

"Congratulations! You should be awarded some sort of prize for sensing the tension in my voice. And yes, you might have guessed that this is because of the fact that I was planning on spending a regular morning when I ran into the woman you screwed in my best friend's kitchen."

Kol stopped laughing immediately and it was Hayley's turn to smirk this time. _"Caroline was there?"_ "Yeah…she had shacked up with your brother for the night." _"No…it's not right…I mean… Nik wouldn't do that."_ "And why wouldn't he? He can do whatever the hell he wants to do. It's his life." Hayley mumbled.

 _"But you just don't get it. Nik is…he wouldn't sleep with Caroline again unless…"_ "Unless what?" _"Unless he is using her to rid himself of pain."_ "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

 _"Well, I know my brother, Hayley. He wouldn't be getting serious with someone like her again and besides…not after what I pulled today."_ "What? Kol…what did you do?" _"Why don't you check out Channel 4 right now?"_ Kol asked and ended the call. Hayley frowned and sighed, calling out for Davina.

She stuck her head inside and asked, "Do you need anything, Hayley?" Hayley looked at her with a bored expression on her face and asked, "Is there any reason as to why your boyfriend wants me to check out Channel 4?"

"I think you will be surprised." Davina responded with a smile and then added, "You check it out and I will get you an ice tea meanwhile." Once Davina left, Hayley decided to take a chance to open the television, something she rarely did while she was working.

What she was seeing on the news was absolutely shocking. There were all sorts of photos of the one Caroline Forbes, being shown on a gossip show. There were photos of her drunk, while being held naked in the hands of three guys in a vacation trip in Bora Bora.

There were also a few more photographs of Caroline yelling at an elderly woman, photos of Caroline stripping in a club and showing off all of her curves and in appropriate places. Finally, there was a video of her dancing at a bar when she was younger and she was once again, naked.

Hayley placed her hand over her mouth in shock, never having expected something like this. This was all Kol's work? He did tell her that he was planning on getting his revenge on the blonde somehow and maybe this was his chance. Davina came back inside with an ice tea and a smile on her face as Hayley watched her.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Hayley asked as she took a sip of her drink. Davina shrugged and whispered, "I helped him get all the information and the files about Caroline Forbes needed from here."

"Davina, this was a dangerous game you just played. If my partners find out, it can cost you your job." "I am not afraid. The photos and the videos were sent anonymously so I have nothing to worry about. Just be happy. This has ruined her chances of modeling in this city. She will be out of New Orleans soon. You can't tell me that she doesn't deserve it."

Hayley sighed and closed her eyes for a moment as Davina let her be. There was a smirk on her face, so big that it was impossible to miss. The beatings of her heart were not regulated however because when she thought about Caroline…her thoughts raced to Klaus.

The thought of his betrayal made her body weaken so she turned the television off, deciding to get back to focusing on the case. There was nothing else interesting she could do all day, after all.

…

"Anything I need to stress about other than my divorce, Leslie?" Cami asked as she held her papers in her hands and made her way into the office as her secretary was slamming on the keys of her computer rapidly.

She looked up afterwards and smiled at Cami, saying, "No, you can be happy knowing that there is really nothing to stress about. I have all your appointments set for this afternoon so you have the morning off, Mrs…"

Leslie was about to say Mikaelson but then as she remembered the divorce her boss was currently in, she changed her mind and Cami realized this, while holding the door open for herself.

"You don't need to worry about it. You can still call me by Mikaelson since until the divorce is finalized, I still am a Mikaelson, Leslie." She then entered her office and closed the door after her. Had she made the right decision? Should she still be proud to call herself a Mikaelson.

As soon as she sat down on her desk, she dialed Hayley's number and it started ringing.

 _"Hey! How is your day going?"_ "Great, I am not really doing anything right now because I don't have any appointments so it's all good. What about you? I know that you don't want us to discuss the case over the phone…"

 _"It's for the safety of this case, Cami. I am just following the procedures."_ "Fine. Then just tell me if you found something new that can really help us win." There was some silence after which Hayley asked, _"Do you really want to win this case, Cami?"_

"Where are you getting at?" _"I am just getting some mixed feelings here that maybe you love Elijah and you want to stay with him."_

"And ignore everything he has put me through up until now? It's good to see how well you know me, Hayley." _"Your feelings are still there, Cami. You can't lie to me about that. How long have we known each other for?"_

"Well of course my feelings for him aren't going to vanish overnight. I will have to think this through and get on with my life as soon as the divorce is finalized and we have finished the duplex business. Do you think you can win that place for me?"

 _"I can but you need to figure out what you really want."_ "And how do you want me to answer?" There was a pause and Hayley eventually sighed and asked in a whisper, _"Did you know that Elijah had mistresses?"_ Instantly, Cami felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Maybe you're right. Discussing this over the phone is a really bad idea, Hayley."

 _"Okay…the good news is that with this piece of information and some more which I have added up from your neighbor, Albert, I really think that we can make this happen. I better go now…"_ "Wait!" Cami bit her lip. _"What?"_

"What happened with you and Klaus at that duplex? Was it alright or were the two of you forced to keep away from each other?" _"We avoided each other as we should. We had a sexual relationship. Nothing more and nothing less, Cami and I regret it. If I had known that it would damage me this much, I would have never agreed to do this."_

"Then why did you do it?" _"I am not interested in that subject named Klaus Mikaelson anymore. It doesn't mean anything to me. I am your lawyer and I am interested in talking to you only about the case now. Anymore questions?"_ "No. You can get back to work. Bye." Cami whispered and hung up.

Almost as soon as she did that, the door opened and Leslie pocked her head inside. "I am sorry to interrupt." "No…you can tell me whatever you want." "Mr…Elijah Mikaelson is here to see you and he brought…um…"

Cami looked up in awe when she heard his name. "Should I let him in?" Leslie asked and Cami nodded eventually.

"Yes…you can." Her voice was soft and almost immediately afterwards, she stood up and arranged her shirt and her work pants. She had light make-up on and the fact that she was now worrying about her physical appearance in front of Elijah was making her nauseous.

Barking could have been heard outside the door and Cami frowned. What was going on out there. Elijah then entered with a smile on his face, flowers in his hands and holding Sam, their dog on the leash. Sam jumped on her, barking happily and Cami had to immediately restrain him.

She then looked up into Elijah's eyes and then her hand went directly to her stomach. The baby bump was showing a little and she had to fit on larger clothes so that no one would notice. She knew that she would have to tell him soon but she never thought about when the right moment was.

Elijah stepped over to her and placed the flowers in her hands. The roses smelled wonderful but she was feeling very nervous. "Elijah, what are you doing here…and what is the meaning of all of this? How did you get Sam?"

"I would prefer that we keep this conversation about us, Camille and not about Sam." "About us?" Cami asked, shocked. "Yes. I understand that this might be too sudden but I recall that we had a pretty special conversation the last time we were in court."

"And I told you that I don't really care about that. I need you to leave me alone now. I have work to do and you can take Sam back home."

"No. Maybe I have let far too many things slide during our marriage and perhaps it is time to do the right thing, would you not agree with that, sweetheart?" Cami stared in awe at his words. What exactly was he suggesting?

"Elijah, are you feeling okay?" "I feel just fine and I simply need to know from you if you agree to give this another try." Cami gaped at him, still holding the flowers now and her eyes wandered down to Sam who was starting to bark.

"Okay, so you have a moment of weakness and you're nervous about letting go of the past. I get that but…" She was stopped when his lips were on hers in seconds. She kissed him back out of impulse. She didn't know what to think. She just knew that she wanted to feel something. She needed to feel this from him. When he pulled out, she took deep breaths and their eyes never left one another's.

"What do you want from me, Elijah?" "A lot that I do not believe I deserve. I want your forgiveness and the chance to start over and erase the bad memories of our marriage. Make better ones. Just start over. Please tell me that you accept."

His words were making her heart pound so hard. Everything was coming in like a jolt in her life and she didn't know how to react to that. "What exactly influenced you to make such a…" "Nothing and no one but myself."

"You had mistresses, Elijah. You think that I can just look past that? I deserve better! And I have already made myself the enemy of your family. I can't do this and I won't." she whispered and took a few steps back.

But then she remembered. She remembered that she was carrying a child…and it was his child. If she accepted his proposition, would she do it for her unconditional love for him or for the love of their child?"

Sam was starting to bark again as if he knew exactly what was happening and was waiting for her to make up her mind too. She bit her lip and her mind went to Hayley. If she accepted Elijah's proposition to stop the divorce from happening, what would she think of her? What about the rest of the Mikaelsons? Would they ever look at her like they did before?

Elijah noticed her hesitation and on instinct, he came forth and grabbed her hands in his. "It is difficult and it is sudden and I understand that you may have lost all of your trust in me, Camille but you must understand…it is as difficult for me at the moment."

Cami closed her eyes and whispered, "Before I tell you what decision I am willing to make, I need you to know something. I haven't told you…and I should have, no matter the divorce process." Elijah smiled, kissed her hands and whispered, "Regardless of keeping something from me, I am pleased that you have decided to tell me now. I am all ears."

Cami wiped away a tear which stained her cheek and took his hand to her stomach, pressing it there and waiting to see the confused expression on his face. "Elijah, I am pregnant. And it's your baby."

Elijah met her eyes and looked like he was having trouble breathing as he kept his hand on her stomach. "How far along?" he finally asked softly. "Two months…I think. I am beginning to show, either way."

"I see…" "Elijah, I wanted to tell you…" "I am not upset." "You have to be. This is your child and didn't tell you." "If you accept my proposition and give us another chance, I choose to let this aspect slide. Please, indulge me. I will make everything right. I know what mistakes I have made in my past. I will do anything. I promise you this."

"Everything to what?" "To offer you the marriage you deserve." "What about Katherine? Hayley? Your brother?" "All shall work out…if you accept. That's all I wish to hear, Camille."

"Then maybe I accept but I am also aware of the reason why I accept and I want you to be understanding of that too." Elijah frowned and whispered, "Explain, please."

"There is nothing to explain. I think everything is pretty obvious. I carry a baby in my womb, a responsibility and I can't keep it away from its father. And I won't. He or she isn't even born yet and I feel like I am already denying the right to be with his or her father. So I choose the easy road and I am deciding not to go through with this divorce for the sake of the child, but our marriage won't be what it was once."

They stared at each other until Elijah nodded and whispered, "I understand and I accept that. I shall win you back, Camille. I will not rest until I do. I will do it and for our child."

…

Hayley kept her head up as she entered the courtroom. She was expected to follow the procedure and explain to Judge Horner everything she has encountered while she was part-time living in that duplex. Just thinking about the duplex made her skin crawl. Klaus had been there and he had done something which traumatized her completely.

But her heart was exploding with happiness after learning that Caroline lost her job, because Annabelle could not look past the photo displays all over the network this time. She stopped thinking about Caroline or about Klaus when she saw that Cami was rushing towards her. She looked flushed and for the first time, she didn't choose very formal clothes to present herself in front of the judge.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Hayley snapped at her and Cami sighed, shaking her head. "Okay. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"This is our time to shine in front of Judge Horner. You need to act the way you should. Now come on. The Mikaelsons are already in there." They entered through the doors and Cami's eyes wandered over to Elijah immediately, who was smiling at her.

"Um…Hayley, I think that there is something you should know." Cami started whispering but Hayley shushed her. "The judge is coming. Just let me do all the talking, okay? And if a few moments, you are going to walk out of here as the owner of that duplex. Trust me to do my job."

They all stood up and the great Judge Horner entered the courtroom, sitting down and clearing his throat. Hayley looked towards Klaus. His face looked serious…prepared for the case to be solved once and for all…but not at all pissed over what happened with Caroline.

Was it possible that Kol was right? Was Klaus only using the blonde to get over his own stress? Hayley couldn't blame him. She had a history of using a few men to do just that since she never had a serious relationship before.

"This court is now in session!" The Judge announced and looked over the documents. Hayley remained on her feet, as did Klaus, as the rest sat down. "Your Honor, I would like to…"

Hayley started saying but was cut off by the judge, who said, "Excuse me for interrupting you, Miss. Marshall, but it would seem that we have a turning point in this case. Your client, Mr. Mikaelson has just called me this morning to inform me that he and his current wife have decided to drop the case and not go through with this divorce. Did you know about this?"

Hayley felt her heart dropped and she immediately spun over to Klaus and saw him shocked, as he eyed Elijah.

"No, your Honor. I had no idea." "Well it seems they have made this little arrangement without consulting with their respective attorneys. Seeing as this is their wish, I will claim that the evidence you have found for the true owner of the duplex will no longer be needed. And since Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson have agreed to give their marriage another chance, I will now declare this case closed!"

The judge hit the hammer and Hayley closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths. She knew that this would be a huge setback for the company where she was working.

She had wasted so much time and made a lot of effort to help her best friend and now she had done something unimaginable and above all, she humiliated her in front of the judge. "Thank you, your Honor." Hayley whispered and sat down. Klaus sat down as well and started hissing something at Elijah.

"I have another exciting news, however! Since the divorce between Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson shall not be finalized, I have here a young couple who wishes me to marry them. And since you have all been bothered to show up here, they have asked you all to be witnesses to this glorious event."

Hayley's mouth parted and she felt like passing out when she saw Kol and Davina standing up and going towards the judge together. Davina was wearing a white dress and Kol was dressed in a suit.

"Kol!" Klaus snapped and his little brother, turned towards him and flashed him a grin. "Interesting turn of events, huh, Nik?" The ceremony had started and Hayley ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. Cami was looking at her, worried. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you before but I…"

"Cami, when I agreed to help you with this divorce process, I was not thinking like a lawyer and that I needed to do my job in order to be paid. I did it because you are my best friend and you needed help. The stunt that you pulled with Elijah today is something I really can't look past. You wasted the time and energy of some very hardworking people including me."

"Hayley…" "I don't want to hear it. Please." She responded in a whisper. They stared at the way Davina and Kol were offering their vows to one another. This wasn't right. She looked towards Klaus and for the first time, saw the frown on his face.

They were all forced to sit through this until the short ceremony was over and Kol and Davina were announced man and wife.

Hayley was packing up her things when Davina came over to her with a smile and whispered, "What do you think? Was this a good idea?" "You are too young for this, Davina. I don't know what kind of madness you got stuck in your head but marriage right now for you is not acceptable."

Davina frowned and whispered, "I am 20 years old, Hayley. I am an adult. I can make decisions on my own and I don't think I am too young to marry Kol. We like each other and we wanted to start our life together early. That can't be a bad thing. Look, I know that you are upset but…"

"Davina, you are not the only person who has let me down today. You should know that." With that, Hayley grabbed her briefcase and headed out of the courtroom. Klaus followed suit. She knew it was him and somehow, she thought that he was following her and for that reason, her heart had started pounding excitedly.

Only, as soon as she turned around, she noticed that he was not paying any attention to her. He just walked right past, without giving her a glance or at least acknowledging that she was there.

Hayley stopped walking at that moment, still holding the briefcase in her hand and wiped away a tear that slid from her eye and onto her cheek. She didn't even know why she was crying. Because Klaus was ignoring her? Because of what he and Caroline did that morning?

Because she felt betrayed by her best friend? She didn't know at all. All she knew was that she had to relieve her stress again. The company wouldn't have someone as an emotional mess as her. She didn't to get a release, like she always did.

…

Klaus walked into Rousseau's that night and ordered himself a bourbon when someone sat next to him and said, "Make that two bourbons!" and then he set down a 50-dollar bill on the counter. Klaus didn't even meet his eyes.

"Any particular reason as to why you have decided to disturb my night out, brother?" "You cannot have a night out alone, Niklaus. I am here to keep you company." Elijah responded. "I did not ask for it."

"Yes, but you need it. I understand that you are upset about what happened today. However, you should see the silver lining from my point of view. The fact that Camille and I are working on our relationship for the sake of the child he is carrying is a wonderful thing to do. We have both decided something maturely and I can't be more proud of it. Our family was pleased too."

"Katherine has left town as well, as I remember correctly." Klaus responded and Elijah nodded.

"It was completely my insistence. She has caused enough trouble between Camille and I in our marriage. And I admit that it was not entirely her fault. I was the one who encouraged her because Camille and I were going through difficult periods in our lives. Because of my busy schedule, I never got to see her as much as I do now. And we were not intimate with each other for a while. You know how a man has his needs, brother. However, I am happy that she has decided to leave town after her sister and we can finally have some peace in this city. Freya and Rebekah have taken care to congratulate me on my decision. They were very pleased."

"As I remember, Father was not pleased. You have shamed the family through this lawsuit, Elijah. You know damn well that no Mikaelson gets divorced in this family and you shouldn't have thought about this in the first place. Aside from making me look like a fool…"

"Father will understand and forgive me. Moreover, he will be proud that I am not divorcing my wife who is pregnant with his grandchild." "Yes, of course. I know how the noble brother always seems to get away with anything wrong he does. That's what this family has shown me."

"Maybe if you had not decided to leave this town, Father would have warmed up to you more than needed, Niklaus." "I refused to be his little puppet in this company. I wanted to be a lawyer and I have achieved my goal."

"It's a family business, Niklaus." "And I see that you are doing your job just fine, sustaining the family with your position of CEO."

"Yes, I am. But the beauty of this company is when you have everyone working in it. And now, you are working…even as a company lawyer. I am proud of you for accepting this job and coming here, brother. You do what you please but at the same time, you're putting in some effort to please Father."

Their bourbons had arrived and they each took their swigs. "I have returned because Caroline had been offered a fabulous job here. And then she had chosen to betray me." "You have betrayed her too, Niklaus…by sleeping with Hayley."

"It happened once…and it was beyond my control. I never loved Caroline the way I knew Father would have wanted me to love her. I slept with Hayley because I felt something with her I had never felt before." "What exactly did you feel?"

"Something which cannot be described. Now, if you don't mind, Elijah, I would prefer to keep Hayley out of this conversation."

"She believes that you are guilty for helping Katherine get a hold of those photos, correct?" "Elijah…" "I simply wish to understand. Help me."

Sighing, Klaus closed his eyes ad whispered, "Yes. She thinks that I was there to help her get a cab home, on purpose. Because we were in competition and because she thinks I wanted to steal her fame from the start. I blunt and pathetic excuse if you ask me."

"Niklaus, she was upset. I am sure that she did not mean at all what she said." "Bollocks." Klaus mumbled and drank some more of his bourbon. Elijah watched him for a few more moments before he said, "You are in love with her, brother."

"I am not. You are mistaking the sexual relationship I had with her, for something else entirely. It was nothing but sex, Elijah."

Elijah rubbed his forehead and then said, "You are my brother and I love you, Niklaus. I don't know how many times during our lives, you have managed to understand that. And Father loves you. We all love you. We are a family…always and forever. That is what our dear Rebekah likes to say. I want nothing more than for you to find happiness and clearly, it was not with Caroline, as we were all lead to believe. You said it yourself…that you felt a connection with Hayley that you never felt with anyone else. Why let this opportunity go? Why not live your life happily? Let yourself go and be happy, Niklaus."

He stopped talking when Klaus stood up from his seat immediately and walked out of the bar.

* * *

 **A/N: So neither Hayley nor Klaus are taking this turn of events very lightly. Everyone is happy except them. Will that change in the next chapter? Mikael's 59** **th** **birthday is coming up and Hayley is attending with Annabelle too. Lots of Klayley goodness in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	12. Kissing In The Moonlight

**Previously, on Laws of Clarity, Hayley had an interesting confrontation with Caroline at the duplex, forcing Klaus to intervene, before Kol revealed to Hayley the way he sabotaged Caroline Forbes' reputation in the city. Cami received a surprise visit from Elijah, who begged her to give their marriage another chance. Before accepting the proposition, Cami revealed to him that she was pregnant with his child. After the divorce process being annulled, Davina and Kol were married by Judge Horner, to Klaus and Hayley's rage. Finally, Elijah met with Klaus at Rousseau's in order to give him a life lesson about happiness.**

* * *

 **PLOT: 3 months had passed since the annulment of the divorce between Elijah and Camille. Hayley becomes even more career-obsessed, forcing Davina and Kol to intervene, as Elijah and Cami get a fresh start. Learning about Mikael's birthday party, Hayley meets her mother, needing help. Afterwards, during the spectacular event, Cami makes a confession to Hayley, while Klaus has been given permission from Mikael to promote his art and maybe even hold an auction at the party. An unexpected situation, forces Hayley and Klaus to come in contact with one another more than they both wanted.**

* * *

Davina stuck her head inside of her office and watched what she was doing. The girl had not seen a single smile on Hayley's face for the past three months. It looked like everything had gone back to the way it was before the divorce between Elijah and Cami had started.

Hayley Marshall was focusing on her work more than ever, had gone through many divorce trials, had won all of them of course and then she would even deal with the press when they asked her personal questions.

Davina knew that Hayley had entered a dark period of her life after the Klaus Mikaelson incident and the way Katherine Pierce had threatened to expose her drunk photographs to the the press and ruin her career. As her assistant, the girl was doing her best to help her out.

"Hayley, I got you the papers you wanted." Davina whispered, entering her office with a smile on her face. It felt like it was her duty to get her to become the fun, loving, passionate and wild Hayley that she had been a few months back.

And maybe a simple smile was going to make a huge change. Davina's boss was just sitting in her chair and looking out her window passively.

"Already?" she simply answered without looking at her. "Yeah." Davina replied with a frown as she put the papers required on her desk. Hayley turned around and rubbed her eyes. She looked extremely tired. "You do a very good job, Davina. I am proud of you." She told her and tried forcing a smile.

"When was the last time you went out, Hayley?" Davina asked her before she could stop herself and the young lawyer looked up from her papers with an arching eyebrow.

"I know I've given you a certain curtesy around here, Davina and I care for you like I would care for a friend but my personal life is really none of your business, nor is it a subject which would be discussed in my office. Now, can you please get me a coffee?"

Hayley returned to her papers and normally, Davina would back off after getting such a response but not this time! Things were going over the line and she was worried for the one person who offered her a great opportunity at this law firm. Davina took a seat in front of her desk and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Hayley groaned and asked, "What is happening to your behavior today?"

"Even if you are my boss, you need to understand that I am not a child. I am 20 years old, Hayley…and I am also married now, which is not something which can be said to you, someone 6 years older than me."

Davina put out her hand, showing her wedding ring. Hayley gaped at her for a moment and then she frowned, pulling her hand back. "When did you ever receive the permission to act like a pain around here, Davina? Maybe if you are grown up and a married woman too…perhaps you don't need this job!"

Hayley snapped at her and Davina looked at her with pleading eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said but you have been acting like this for 3 months and I just can't take it anymore! I want my friend back, Hayley."

"And you need to understand that we do not get everything we wish for in life. If that was the case, maybe mine wouldn't have been so miserable right now. You are married…and to a very wealthy young man too. Good for you! Enjoy it! But you have no right to pry into my personal life!"

Davina sighed and looked down at her feet, while she was sitting. She then whispered, "I want to help you." Hayley's eyes softened and almost at once, she was upset at herself for yelling at this girl who had stood beside her no matter what.

She hadn't spoken much to Cami after it has been revealed that she stopped the divorce process and decided to remain married to Elijah, despite his indiscretions.

Her mother was a pain as always. Freya and Rebekah were somehow keeping themselves away from her and Hayley knew the reason well enough. Davina was the only one she had to talk to…and she had even snapped at her plenty of times at her horrid idea to marry Kol at such a fragile age.

Hayley simply didn't know which way to go from this point on. She knew that it was all her fault. That everything went spiral because she made a decision for her own benefit, but not for others.

She made the choice for herself to start sleeping around with Klaus. No one obliged her to do so.

"I know. I'm sorry." Hayley finally told her and a smile crept on Davina's face as she raised her head towards her and said, "Good. Because I really think that I can help you." "There is nothing…"

"Yes there is, Hayley. You are not yourself and your partners can see that too." "It's been only 3 months, Davina and I made a lot of mistakes that I hope I will never have to repeat." "I understand but you have people who count on you…"

"Exactly! Which is the reason why I have to focus on all of these cases. I need to leave my personal problems aside for now." "No. You have let them aside for a while now. It's time that you faced them…and you can start that tonight." Davina whispered with a smile.

Hayley rolled her eyes and leaned back into her chair. "Why tonight? What is happening tonight?" Before Davina could answer, the door to the office opened and Kol Mikaelson stepped inside with a smirk on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hello, darlings! Hayley, I hope you don't mind me dropping off some exquisite flowers for my most special darling!" Kol handed the flowers to Davina and flashed her a charming smile as she ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

Hayley watched them for a moment and felt the sadness creep up through her. She knew that this was because maybe…she wished to have the same thing. And now something like this seemed very far away from possible. "Okay! Break it up you two! I have work that isn't going to get itself done!" she finally exclaimed.

Kol and Davina broke from each other's embrace and looked at her. Then they returned to her desk and sat down in front of her. Hayley looked up and whispered, "Come on, you guys! I am seriously getting behind in all of this."

"You never had this much work to do, not even before you became extremely associated with the Mikaelson family…in more ways than one." Kol responded with a grin and received a nudge from Davina, who glared at him.

"Kol, just because you see yourself as victorious because you had Caroline Forbes leave from this town humiliated, that does not mean that I am in your debt to tolerate you anytime you want to be around my office." Hayley explained to him with a serious tone and Kol's smile vanished.

"Hey, I didn't do that for you only. I also did it for myself. You know perfectly well how it went down. And I came here to see my wife…but also to talk to you about something."

"If it is another opportunity to get into another one of your plotting schemes, I think I am going to pass."

"No. None of that. My father's birthday party is tonight. As you must know, he is turning 59. And he would want you to be present…and your mother too." Hayley eyed Davina for a moment before saying, "I don't think that your father would like to associate with me any longer. Not after the way I represented Cami in court against the Mikaelsons and after I slept with…"

She stopped talking, realizing that she really didn't want to say his name and less in front of them. "Hayley, the whole family wants to see you. Freya and Rebekah have been asking for you. Your mother is still good friends with mine and…"

"…and there is one person in your family I don't want to see." Hayley concluded. Just thinking about it, she felt her eyes glister with tears threatening to fall. But she was strong and she did not let those tears fall. She would never tear for him.

Kol noticed her for a moment and then he whispered, "Hayley…Nik did not betray you." She held up her hand and hissed, "I told you that I do not want to talk about something like this. Don't even mention him!"

"Look…you accused him, alright? And even after all the bullshit he accused me of, including Caroline…I still got his back because he is my brother and he still cares for me because he sees me as his brother still. He believed me eventually when I told him about Caroline. Why is it that hard for you to believe that he had nothing to do with those photos?"

"When you do what I do for a living…you will realize that coincidences do not really exist." "Hayley…" Davina started saying but Hayley closed her eyes and started running her hand through her hair.

"I told you my answer. I am not interested but make sure to send my happy birthday to your father, Kol." Kol frowned and eventually stood up and said, "You know you can't go on like this forever, right? At some point, you will have to move on. All of us have. And maybe it's time you picked up Cami's calls too."

Hayley looked up in shock at hearing Cami's name coming from his mouth but she just frowned and returned to her papers as Kol left the office.

Davina turned back to her and whispered, "I'm really sorry. He isn't always like that but…he's right. Cami has been asking for you and she is pretty upset that you refuse to take any of her calls."

"I was her best friend and I had been there for her for better or for worse. I agreed to represent her in court against her husband at a much smaller fee than usual, I was forced to take in all the charming schemes Klaus Mikaelson had prepared for me as my opponent, I had to endure one of the most pathetic rich models in the United States, but also a backbiting little bitch who threatened to expose one of my darkest and personal secrets if I didn't get off the case…and she made a mockery out of me and my job in the end."

"She still loved her husband and she is carrying his child. You can't blame her for deciding against the divorce eventually."

"Well, I do. And I really don't care for what she has to say or what the Mikaelsons have to say. Cami is a Mikaelson still…so that includes her. Now please go, do your job and don't put me in this kind of situation ever again. I can't do this anymore, Davina. I feel…I feel as if I've lost every ounce of emotional strength that I used to have. I am tired. And in order to remain a top lawyer, I need to focus on this job. That's all I care about now. Please go."

Davina didn't need to be told twice especially when she saw that her boss was tearing again. She left the office in peace, unsure of what else she could do.

…

"Good morning, Leslie!" Elijah exclaimed with his hands in the pockets of his suit as he stepped over in the modern hallway. The young girl had on a more elegant uniform and she looked really happy to be there.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson!" "Do you like the new building, your new desk and the new office I have bought for my wife?" "Yes, of course! It is a wonderful deed and I am grateful to be working in such a luxurious place. I am sure that our patients will be more than happy to be here."

Elijah smiled and nodded before pointing to the door. "Is my wife in there?"

"Yes, she is. You may go inside." Elijah nodded and opened the door, sticking his head inside. He observed her. She kept her head high and was looking out the window. Her hair was wavy over her shoulders and her hands were around herself.

It looked like she was trembling and Elijah frowned, immediately going to her side. He placed his hands over her arms and Cami looked startled.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly and Cami immediately nodded.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little sick…and I already told you…that I didn't need a new office. The old one was fine." "Are you quite certain?" he asked, trying to get closer to her again but she pulled away and slowly ran her hand over her stomach, showing clearly that she was 5 months along.

Her child was safe and healthy…and it was a boy. The doctor had found out for her. She didn't know how to feel about finding out. More and more, she was starting to reflect upon her decision to not get a divorce for the sake of this child.

And whenever she saw Elijah waiting on her and trying to woo her like he once had, it broke her heart. She didn't know what she could say or do about that.

Their relationship was never the same as it had been once and even with Katherine out of town, Cami could still feel her presence between them. Then, there were times when Cami thought about her former best friend, Hayley.

She missed her and all the times and the fun they had together. It was difficult for her to think that she would never have something like that again. What was more…it was heartbreaking and insulting to the years she had spent with this person.

She knew she betrayed her best friend when she called off her divorce especially without consulting with her first. She couldn't understand at first but she had spent the last 3 months reflecting on it.

And she knew that she had to do everything possible in order to try and reconcile with Hayley. She kept thinking about her life and the huge changes when suddenly, she felt Elijah's hand press gently over her huge bump.

She turned around immediately and her face was only a few inches from his. She saw something in his eyes which was different than the other days when they interacted. He caressed her face with the other hand and was leaning in.

She sighed and accepted his kiss. It was difficult at first. She felt odd because she had not experienced such comfort from him for months. But now, things were changing and she didn't know how to respond.

When he pulled away from her, she kept her lips parted and their eyes connected.

"Camille…" "What was that, Elijah?" she asked almost at once. "Something I needed to do. It has been months…we have decided to remain married after all." "And you know on what grounds." "I accepted those terms at first but I feel I can no longer."

"Elijah, we have a child together. A child who is going to need his parents together. I respected that and I continue to respect it. But if you think that I can just forget everything you put me through just because we are back together for the sake of the child…it's just wrong. It's not fair to me."

"I know that. I have given you time. I have given you months but you must believe me when I tell you that I love you and I will continue to make up for everything I have done in my past. Please forgive me, truly." Cami licked her lips and then, she crossed her hands over her chest.

"This is not something I can give an answer to right now. Let me think about it. I will decide if I should give you another chance." There was still a look of disappointment on his face as he pecked her cheek ad was ready to walk out that door.

"I will give you my answer!" Cami called out after him and Elijah turned around with raised eyebrows.

"I will give you my answer tonight at your father's party." He smiled this time and nodded, before asking, "Will Hayley be joining us?" Cami's face fell as she replied, "I don't know. She hasn't answered my calls for months. I don't think she will come."

"She will come around, Camille. I am sure she will." "We don't share the same confidence about things, Elijah. Thank you for what you have done for me…for improving my work place."

"I have already explained to you that I love you. I would do anything to keep you happy." He then left without waiting for a response from her.

…

When she thought about it more, she realized that the little dignity she had left…it would be taken away from her if she denied attending such a famous event. The Mikaelsons were the most powerful family in New Orleans and regardless of the way the scandal of the divorce of Elijah and Cami, had affected them all, Hayley felt like she still had to make herself present at that party.

Upon leaving her office building, she texted Davina to inform her that she had decided to be at the party that night.

The only thing Davina had replied with was a smiley face who was winking and she felt even more pissed off. Two hours before the party starting, Hayley found herself at her mother's loft. Her bodyguard let her in immediately with a smile.

"Hayley! My darling!" Annabelle called out and immediately stepped over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Hayley could only roll her eyes but she sensed something different with this hug.

She felt more warmth from it which was very unlike her mother. When she pulled back, she saw that Annabelle was upset. "Mom, why are you making such a scene?" Hayley eventually asked.

"You had barely spoken to me for months, since…since everything went down for you. Baby, I am trying to apologize the best I can…"

"What for? You are not responsible for anything that had happened. You are not responsible for my decision to start a secret affair with my opponent, Klaus Mikaelson, you were not responsible for Katherine's actions and not responsible for Cami turning her back on our friendship."

"But I am responsible for not giving you a proper and deserving childhood, Hayley." Annabelle eventually told her.

Hayley's face softened as Annabelle pulled her by the hand towards a couch and ordered her maid to offer them some drinks. "I should have been a better mother to you, obviously. And of course, if it weren't for me, if I had offered you advice in your life, maybe you wouldn't have suffered so much."

"Mom…" Hayley raised her hand and told her to stop. All of these confessions were just too overwhelming for her. She didn't know how to continue and Annabelle grabbed her daughter's hands and squeezed them tightly with hers.

"I promise that I will do better and I will do my best to guide you from this day forward. I am really happy that you still come to me despite everything."

"You're my mother which gives you my unconditional love." Hayley responded with a small smile.

"But I want to be deserving of that love." Annabelle said to her and for the first time, Hayley noticed that her mother was wearing a very elegant design gown. Her hair and make-up were already done and she remembered about Mikael's party.

Hayley closed her eyes and then Annabelle whispered, "You actually love that young man." As soon as her mother's words were out, she felt the tears finally stream down her face.

She was her mother and maybe she didn't mind crying in front of her, as she would have minded if other people were around to see her shed tears.

"It doesn't matter. It's all over. I don't want to remind myself of the past. It's ruined me. But I refuse to lose the prestige that I have worked so hard to receive as a lawyer." "You will not lose it. Everyone knows who you are. You are your father's daughter." Annabelle told her while wiping her eyes.

"I'm such an idiot to me crying like this." Hayley said while laughing a little bit and Annabelle shook her head, while going in the other room. She brought back a beautiful, dark red, strapless mermaid dress.

"It will look really good on you tonight. You have an exceptional slender body and the appropriate breast measure. Everyone will be impressed with your appearance. You shall have all the young men salivating."

"Gee, thanks…but I am not interested." "You say that now…" "Mom!" Hayley warned her and Annabelle just shrugged and whispered, "Okay. I am only happy that you are coming with me."

Hayley simply nodded and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror before she went back into the bedroom and changed into the dress. Her mother's ladies were there to help her right away. They curled her hair and tied it up in a bun, before adding the earrings and a necklace of rubies.

…

Hayley entered the limousine and eyed her mother for a moment, stating, "Do you really insist on going to this party…so noticed?"

Annabelle smiled and said, "Sweetheart, I told you that I would change my behavior as a mother but not as a professional. I am the most famous fashion designer New Orleans has ever had and it is my job to be this noticed. I need to be in the center of attention. After all, this is how the press thanks me for my hard work. Any publicity is god publicity so it should be good for you too. So do not forget that as soon as we step out onto the patio, you will show some smiles. I know that you have personal problems but if you want to be perceived good by the…"

Hayley sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I don't care what others think about me, Mom. You know that."

"It's about time to change that. And it will be a good change for you."

"Why do you assume that I need to change?" "Because bad things happened to you mainly because of the way you reacted to previous events. Try getting a new perspective and new thoughts about yourself.

The way you feel will be reflected to everyone around you. Feel good tonight. Put your past behind you and enjoy the spotlight because you deserve it. You are the best lawyer this city has."

"Not if someone else has taken my place already." Hayley said and looked out the window. She realized that soon enough they would arrive to the Mikaelson mansion and she didn't know how she will come face to face with Freya, Rebekah, Esther, Cami and even Klaus. Maybe she would not see him…maybe…

Annabelle didn't take her eyes off her daughter and told her, "Klaus Mikaelson didn't continue his career outside of the Mikaelsons Corporations firm. You don't have to worry about that, darling. You are still the best lawyer and no one denies that. You have never lost a big case."

"And neither has he." Hayley mumbled. Her thoughts trailed back to Kol and what he had told her.

Was it truly possible that she had accused Klaus of something which he did not do? Was everything just some stupid game from him from the start? The seduction, the smirks, the wise cracks…everything? Or was it something more? Hayley didn't realize for a moment that her mother had been talking this whole time.

"And I have heard that Mikael's relationship with Niklaus has ameliorated. He has even allowed him to expose his art collection tonight. It is very exciting. There will be a bidding, you know?"

There was no response which followed as the limousine pulled up in the Mikaelson large yard. The paparazzi were already there snapping photographs of every car pulling up in front of the house. Esther and Mikael Mikaelson were at the front with their butler, awaiting to welcome their guests.

Hayley tried to do as her mother asked and as soon as she stepped out of the car, she tried smiling. She followed her mother to the front porch, where Annabelle and Esther hugged each other and Mikael kissed her hand.

"Hayley! I am so happy to see you have decided to come!" Esther exclaimed with joy and hugged her too. Hayley's eyes turned to Mikael's face.

"Happy birthday." She said softly. "I thank you." Mikael responded but with no emotions on his face as he continued to watch her.

The awkward silence was killing all of them as Annabelle and Esther were looking from Mikael to Hayley nervously.

"Let us say that we shall let bygones be bygones, wouldn't you agree, Hayley?" Mikael kissed her hand with a small smile and Hayley finally smiled back.

But she still didn't feel any comfort, even seeing that Mikael held no resentment for her because of the trial or even because she was partially responsible for Klaus' departure from his relationship with Caroline, the relationship Mikael himself had arranged years ago. Hayley entered the mansion along with her mother and they both looked around.

"There are some familiar faces…including Elijah and Cami. Go to them. Please." Annabelle encouraged before she left her daughter alone.

Freya and Rebekah ran into Hayley almost at once and they both looked happy to see her. But none looked happier than Cami. "I've been trying to reach you, but…"

"I'm sorry. I should have been more understanding." Hayley said almost at once, making Cami smile and pull her into a fierce hug. Hayley hugged her back, realizing how much she had missed her friend.

"How if your baby? Your relationship with Elijah?" Cami smiled and nodded, "Both are strong. I decided to give Elijah a second chance to mend our relationship. And as for the baby…it's a boy."

The blonde also ran her hand over her stomach to show just how happy she was. "That's wonderful! You already know the gender." "I will give birth in about 4 months so of course." Hayley gave a nod, unsure of what else she could say.

"Klaus is…" Cami started saying but Hayley shook her head and stopped her. "No! Cami, please!" "You can't avoid this forever, Hayley. You have to talk to him and things have to be cleared out. He didn't do anything you accused him of. Please…"

More and more Hayley was starting to believe this. After all, people she trusted were insisting on it. But how could she turn things around now? It was too late. He probably hated her and she would look like a fool in front of everyone if she begged for forgiveness. No. She was strong and she refused to loose that from her description tonight.

But it was hard not to think of this man who had entered her heart and captured it completely. It was hard…especially since this man's art was plastered all around the mansion walls and people were admiring it.

She recognizes lots of these paintings…paintings he had shown only her, at first, in that apartment he had bought for himself.

And just like her mother had told her, an auction had started and surprisingly, there were only beautiful ladies participating. Beautiful and rich ladies, of course.

"Who wants to start the bidding?" a voice called out and the women cheered as the painting was exposed and Hayley felt her heart drop when she saw what painting it was. It was the one she admired most…the one she loved…the one she called twisted and dark.

The women had started bidding and Hayley was blocked.

The numbers were going high and she listened to each and every one of them as most women were retiring from this bidding. "Anyone wishing to go higher?" Hayley couldn't stop herself.

She raised her hand and called out, "40.000 dollars!" It was a lot of money but she had this kind of money and she needed to spend it. She couldn't let this painting be sold off. She just couldn't. It meant too much to her.

Surprisingly, no one had wished to go higher and her heart stopped when she heard that the painting was sold off to her. "And we have failed to mention to you a bonus prize for buying this particular painting, which is, a night, particularly this night, spent with the artist himself!"

Hayley literally felt the ground move under her feet. The other women were clapping for her and from the distance, she could see that Freya, Rebekah, Esther, Mikael, Elijah, Kol, Davina and Cami were looking at her.

They all had smiles on their faces but she couldn't handle this. It was too overwhelming. Her feet ran her to the front door, where the butler was waiting with a surprised look on his face. But before Hayley could take one more step, she saw her mother pulling her towards her.

"What's going on with you, sweetheart? Why are you running like this? Everyone is watching!" Annabelle snapped at her but her stare showed concern.

"It was all your idea, wasn't it? You and the rest of the Mikaelsons! What is this bonus prize? I don't believe in any of it! You knew that I would buy that painting, didn't you? You are responsible…"

Hayley exclaimed but Annabelle gripped her hands tighter. "Give it a chance, darling. Give it a chance." Hayley shook her head and wiped a tear from her face.

"Does he know about this?" she finally asked and her mother shook her head.

"Not about you. But he is waiting for the prize winner on that balcony. Go. Do not make the same mistakes I have done. I didn't know how to cherish love…which is why I lost your father and I was never able to find love after that. Go and make yourself happy. You know what makes you happy, Hayley. He makes you happy."

Exasperated, Hayley took deep breaths and whispered, "It's too late." "No, it isn't. It isn't…you have your chance to make things right. You need to take it."

Hayley's heart rammed inside of her chest as she felt her mother's warmth around her.

There were people staring at her but she didn't care. She remembered what she had said to herself many times before, that regardless of her many mistakes, she was a warrior.

She was a fighter and she was not about to let herself become weak. She was showing no weakness…not anymore. She took strong steps through the crowd, walking past familiar faces and stepped out onto the balcony of the mansion.

He was there and he was looking out at the lights of the city in the darkness of the night.

There was a glass of champagne in his hand and on a small table in the corner, she knew that the other glass of champagne was waiting for her. She parted her lips and watched him for a moment. She hadn't seen him for a long while now.

Hayley never thought that she would miss him this much.

Gently, she closed the balcony doors behind her and walked over to the the corner, where she grabbed the glass of champagne in her hands. She tipped it over gently on her lips and tasted it. "So, I am to congratulate you…"

Klaus started saying as he turned around but he stopped talking when he saw her standing there, beautiful, but her eyes showed the unhappiness he guessed she had in her. He suddenly found himself frowning as their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?"

"I bought the painting." Hayley replied sincerely. Klaus watched her but her eyes could no longer look into his his. She turned her head to one side as he stepped closer and placed his glass of champagne on the table.

"What is the reason you're here? I believe you have made it clear that you want nothing to do with my family." "I never said that. You are putting words in my mouth."

"Perhaps…but 40.000 dollars? Who are you trying to impress here, love?" Klaus said to her and Hayley could feel her heart breaking when she saw the anger flowing through him.

He was looking at her with hatred. She could see that and she felt helpless. Like there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I am not trying to impress anyone! But I wasn't going to let you sell that painting!"

"Why? Why do you care about anything that has to do with me?" he insisted and stepped closer to her. She couldn't handle this much proximity so she took a step back but he stepped right towards her and gripped her arms.

"What are you trying to prove here, Hayley?" Her face was already holding back tears and watching her broke his heart…but he had to push this time. He wouldn't make the first move regardless of what she wanted or how he felt.

"It doesn't matter. Your painting is mine now because I wanted it." "Why?" Klaus grabbed a hold of her hands and kept her close. "Klaus, you need to let go of me." "Not until I receive an answer." She searched his eyes this time and said softly, "You are not being persuasive."

"Fortunately for you, I am not using my skills to get what I want. But do not make a mistake in thinking you will not offer me what I want, Hayley…which is an explanation." "So you were behind this too? You along with the rest to bring me here?"

"The only person I was expecting was the new owner of that painting, having the intention to congratulate that person and see it fit that she knows how to care for that painting for it is special to me." Hayley smirked and pulled her hands back. "Yeah, sure! Advise one of the pretty ladies who were bidding for it, right?"

"What are you implying?" "You wanted a new bedmate and of course…since Caroline was shamed out of this town its only natural for you to want some fresh new company. It must be hard to live without it. What? A man of your status, with your family and with your millions without a hot chick by your side? It's absurd!"

Hayley pulled away from him and started walking back, wanting to leave the balcony but he stepped in front of her, stopping her from leaving. "It will be a damn cold day in hell when I let you leave and make a fool out of me, Hayley."

"You don't want me here, Klaus." "That is up for me to decide."

She gave up trying to leave, eventually, seeing as she would be stuck here with him. She went back to the table and took another sip of the champagne. There was a headache which was killing her for the moment.

Moments of silence followed in which he would just stare out to the city and she would watch his every move. He was trying to distract himself from her, that she was sure of.

It had been 3 months since they had last saw each other and she felt even guiltier for the way she parted from him that night…in Hawaii. She spoke up, realizing that he wouldn't say anything to her.

"I bought that painting because I had to express the guilt I have felt for the past few months. I had to buy it because I felt that I would be the only one to understand it and care for it…as I understood and cared for you."

His face turned to the side and he looked into her eyes now. His hands almost looked like they were trembling on that railing.

"Using the past tense, correct?" he finally whispered and she shook her head. She stepped forward to him courageously and cupped his face. He didn't stop her but nor did he make a move either.

"It isn't in the past tense…I do…I still understand…and I still care for you." She insisted and rubbed one hand over his stubble. Klaus took in a deep breath and then let it out.

She felt like she had finally reached him but then he whispered, "What are you talking about love? I believe you made it clear…we were strictly sex and nothing else."

Hayley closed her eyes and she started trembling because of all the emotions building up inside of her again. His eyes remained cold and he would break and that was when she realized that he had every right to be this way. He had every right…because she treated him horribly…and she accused him of many things.

Taking a deep breath, Hayley looked away and then she whispered, "That's not true. You know it isn't. It's more than that…it's much more. You just…" She stopped talking, unsure how she could continue. His eyes remained cold and she pulled away from him. "Fine! I know you want this punishment for me and I will gladly accept it!" she exclaimed.

When he still didn't react, Hayley said, "I'm sorry…about everything. Truly. I should have known better than to accuse you. After everything…and every night we spent together, every secret we shared with each other…I should have known better, I know. Because I trusted you and I still do. Maybe to you I was just sex…maybe so and frankly I don't really care anymore. I have gone through hell and back for the past few months. But you need to know that you meant more to me. And I'm sorry that I mistreated you. You are really…the best thing to have ever happened to me."

Hayley wiped away her tears. She was unbelievably weak and she hated herself for it. But she couldn't keep going like this. Davina was right. She had to let it out of her system…all that she was feeling for this man, even if he humiliated her.

She shrugged and said, "I'm sorry and I wish that our vacation in Hawaii would have continued…" She looked at his face one more time and saw that he was petrified.

She walked back to the balcony doors, where she knew that people were waiting to find out what happened, but Klaus stepped forward and drew the curtains around the doors, before locking them completely. Hayley was shocked but before she could tell him off again, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

Her lips were parted and she was waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Instead, he took her hands gently and pressed them to his chest.

"I too wish that our family dinner would have continued without any interruptions that night…little wolf." She could already feel herself smiling when she heard the nickname which was meant only for her. It made her feel special to him and only now was she realizing that she was special to him, just as he had been special to her.

"Katherine's actions have had consequences and I had personally made sure that she paid for everything…and those photos are never to be revealed to anyone. As for our night…I was planning something special when you were to sneak into my room again. I was preparing a confession." Klaus admitted and Hayley found herself sweating.

His one hand went around her waist as he could feel that her feet were not really holding her as strongly as they should have. "What kind of confession?" Hayley asked back and then she lightly gasped when she felt his lips at her cheek, creasing it gently.

"A love confession…something very unlike me…but something I was willing to do with you, Hayley." He responded. "Why?"

"Your body for my pleasure was not enough. I was greedy. I was selfish and I was willing to do whatever it took in order to have all of you…your heart and your soul. Not just your body." He could finally see her smile as she had her eyes closed.

That smile was certainly something he missed seeing. This was something worth craving. He let his thumb graze her cheek again as she leaned into his touch.

"But then that incident happened and all hope of what could have been vanished before my eyes." Klaus added and then he saw her smile drop instantly.

"I plead guilty." Hayley finally told him as she opened her eyes to look at him and he smirked, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to him. "Very well…your sanction shall be decided by me…and I believe I know what I want from you, Hayley Marshall."

"What, Mr. Mikaelson?" Hayley started her tease and Klaus rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Precisely what I craved and that Katherine incident denied me. Your heart and your soul. I want you to belong to me…fully…and without any objections."

Hayley sighed with a small smile but she started shaking her head. "No, little wolf! I said that I will not accept a refusal." Klaus insisted, holding her. Their noses were now touching. "Is that an objection, Mr. Mikaelson?" "Indeed." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Her tongue caressed his inner mouth and he reciprocated at once, longing for her touch. He kissed her more feverously and when he pulled back, she said, "Sustained." "That's what I want to hear, love." "But…"

"No, Hayley, no. You need me and you desire me just as I need and I desire you. Let us have this." Hayley started arguing, "Our reputations are…"

"To hell with them. Think about this, love. A job is a job. This is different and much more…" "Klaus, what will happen when we might face each other in court again? What will happen when it will be necessary of us to…?"

He kissed her once again and she could no longer complain. His lips molded into hers and she felt like she would never have to worry about anything ever again as long as she had him.

"If it shall be necessary, I shall fight you in court with every ounce of my strength and then I shall look forward to a passionate and fiery night, when I will make love to you and hold you with me. How does that sound, little wolf?" She smirked and nodded, "That's sounds like a dream becoming reality."

"As for tonight…I want you to forget about these past 3 months. All of it." Hayley agreed, accepting his proposition and closed her eyes to only feel the warmth radiating from his body onto hers.

 **A/N: A reunion for Klayley just as promised and this time, it is to stay that way. I apologize to my fans for not updating faster. The show doesn't inspire much hope and I doubt it ever will again. But I continue to love my ships and will always believe that they are meant for each other. "Laws of Clarity" ends with this chapter but a sequel MIGHT follow when the show picks up.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
